Sing For the Moment
by AAJ Edward
Summary: They called it a miracle drug. A simple pill that was supposed to suppress all violent tendencies in the human psyche. The test sample was small, six teenagers unaware as they went for behavioral counseling. The results? Too shocking to be told...  Klaine
1. 0 The Program

**This is AU so there's a lot of things that won't match up. Also, please, be aware that personalities are going to be changed up do to psychological issues so if someone seems out of character, that's why.**

**Read and Review**

**Alerts are a plus**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the characters of Glee! Nor do I own "Sing For the Moment" by Eminem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Prologue**

**The Program**

Kurt Hummel has always been different. Whether it was his voice, his hair, his slightly more feminene features, his spot on fashion sense, his harsh tongue and sharp wit, he has always stuck out. So it was no shock when he finally came out as gay. The school he belonged to merely doubled the bullying he'd already been put through. By the end of the first month, there wasn't a single hurtful name he hadn't heard. It was just part of his daily life. The brusies became a permanent fixture of art on his pale skin. Makeup became his friend. He easily hid the bags from sleepless nights with a bit of concealer. His clothes hid the rest.

At the age of nine he lost his mother to cancer. From then on it had been merely himself and his father. At least, until last year...

As of last year (five months to be exact, they'd met her in July of the previous year), Kurt's father had been in a relationship with a woman by the name of Cassandra James. The term "woman" applied to her loosely in Kurt's mind because she was barely even worthy of the title "human".

Cassandra was a woman of beauty. Her bone structure was the desired model's, her body slim and curvy. She had a beautiful face framed by curly strawberry blond locks. Her blue eyes sparkled in a hidden joke that only she knew of. Every one that met her liked her. Every but Kurt.

Kurt knew better. This woman was a lioness lying in wait to strike the fatal blow to her prey.

_Hot breath on his neck... hands... groping, searching, tugging... a tongue gliding over warm skin chilled by fear and revulsion...the tearing of clothing... engulfing heat... broken cries and strangled pleas... moans, groaning... begging... shame..._

The teen paused in his task and shook his head, bleached blond bangs waving across his glaz vision briefly. Taking a moment, he reached a black nailed hand up and examined the blond bangs. It was funny really... he used to take pride in his hair. It used to be a beautiful chesnut color that glowed healthily. He used to look professional, model worthy like his mother had been. Now he bleached his hair, cut it short, spiked it up in a fouxhawk. His right brow was pierced twice, his tongue once. Spider bites glittered on his lower lip. Black eyeliner traced his lower eyelids, smudged slightly form the tears that had fallen earlier. His let out a soft snort and continued down the deserted street, hiking his backpack higher onto his shoulder. What would his mother think if she could see what he'd become within the last four months?

He didn't want to know...

Slipping through a familiar alleyway, Kurt made his way onto the school grounds and jumped the fence. In the distance, he could hear the cheers of celebration for the new year. He was beginning to hate the marks of time.

"_Come on Kurtie... your father won't be home for another few hours... let's play..."_

Revulsion swept over him and he paused to grip his stomach and grimace. He felt sick.

"_You've been a bad boy, Kurtsie... a very bad boy... I should punish you..."_

He dry heaved, the strap of his bag slipping lower on his arm and to the grass below with a soft thump.

"_You really are a big boy, aren't you~?"_

The teen gagged and doubled over, the contents of his stomach spilling out and onto the gravel below.

"_You feel so goo~d!"_

Coughing, he gagged a few more times before the heaving stopped. He spit a few times, trying to clean his mouth of anything left over before he straightened up once more. Staggering slightly, he stepped away from the sick and grabbed his bag. He was almost there, just a few more steps and he'd be there...

Clearing his mind as best he could, he shook his head and swallowed harshly as he started walking again. The main doors to the building finally loomed over him and he slowly ascended the steps. Shifting a bit, he set the bag down and scanned his canvas and smirked.

"Perfect... 2012... here I come..." he purred, leaning down and opening the bag to reveal cans of spray paint.

He made the first spray count as much as he did with every other spray. Not a single drop of paint was wasted. Slowly, his act of vandalism started to take shape. He was making the last few touches when the sound of sirens reached his ears.

His head snapped up and he paled. The first cruiser parked out side the gates and the officer climbed out. Dropping his can of paint, Kurt bolted. If he got caught he was a dead man. The only fault in his plan was his escape. The only possible way of escape was over the fence, making him loose ten seconds. That ten seconds turned out to be vital as he was grabbed and restrained.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The picture was slid across the table, coming to stop in front of the teen. Sitting back in his seat, Kurt played idly with one of his lip piercings. The police officer just lifted a brow and settled a gaze on the other. "...Mind telling me what you see here?"

Kurt sighed and shifted, making a show of looking it over. "... two giraffs hummping a hippo?" He asked, leaning back in his seat once more.

"I won't tolerate any of your lip, kid."

Sighing, Kurt squinted a bit as he took a second to find the officer's name on his uniform. "Officer O'Connor, if I may? Technically you shouldn't be talking to me without a guardian present anyway... so why bother?" he asked, offering up something close to his old "bitch-look".

The officer frowned at him. "We've already contacted your father and he's given us the go ahead to begin with the basic questions..."

Kurt cringed at this, muttering a soft "shit" under his breath. The one night his dad had had a chance to get a real night's sleep and instead he was coming to get Kurt... again.

A knock sounded at the door and the officer opened the door to let in a very tired looking Burt Hummel. Upon his father's gaze landing on him, Kurt sunk deeper into his chair. He knew that look. Complete and utter disappointment.

"Hello Officer... would you mind explaining just why I'm here... again?" Burt asked, casting another look in his son's direction.

"Mr. Hummel-"

"Call me Burt. I'm certainly coming here enough within the last few months..." Burt stated, his gaze landing on his ever shrinking son.

"Burt... your son was arrested on school grounds after being caught in the act of vandalising the school front." O'Connor shifted briefly, his greying hair catching the light just enough to look silver, and grabbed the photo to hand to the other man. "This is his handy work..."

The photo was a clear shot of Kurt's "artwork". To the left of the frame was a surprisingly detailed image of two men. It was clear they were kissing, the image looking harmless enough with a short caption underneath with classic graffitti bubble letters spelling out "I kissed a boy and I liked". To the right the lettering scrawled out a quote. "Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself. ~Harvey Fierstein". In all honesty, there were people that would consider this a work of art. But in Lima Ohio, the chances of that were slim to none.

Burt sighed and removed his hat and ran a hand over his head. "Kurt..." he muttered in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Not my fault the people here are too single minded to give two shits..." Kurt muttered.

"Kurt!"

"Young man, this isn't a joke. This is a serious offence. This school is government property." O'Connor stated, his frown deepening.

"Of course, it's such a serious offence because of the content. If it was a simple 'Principle Figgins sucks ass' you'd be giving the kid a slap on the wrist and sending him home." Kurt snapped back. "You know what? You can take your homophobic thoughts and shove them up your ass along with your daddy's cock! Shit... George Vidal was right. Trust a nitwit society like this to think that there are only two categories – fag and straight."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Burt snapped, silencing his son instantly. He sighed and looked to the officer. "I'll leave my contact information and pay bail..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rain pelted the windshield of Kurt's navigator as he sat in the parking lot of the same school he'd just defaced. He could already feel the dread beginning to seep into his body as he thought about his punishment. He was being forced to clean up his graffitti after school as well as attend a local counseling group for troubled teens. He shifted his grip on the steeringwheel, his knuckles whitening as he gripped harder. He really wasn't looking forwad to this. Monday morning and already he was trying to avoid the looks he knew he was about to get.

Sighing, he sucked it up and grabbed his graffittied messenger bag and climbed out of the Navigator. It was surprisingly warm out for winter, the sun managing to warm him through the black that layerd his body. Pulling his jacket tighter around himself, he started up through the gates and to the main doors. He still needed to check in with the office.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rolling his sleeves up higher, Kurt dunked his scrubbing brush into the warm soapy water once more. It was still raining, unusual for the time of year considering it should have been snow, but so far the entire winter had been like this. He muttered in annoyance under his breath and started scrubbing once more. Classes were in full swing and so far he didn't have to worry about running into anyone he wanted to avoid. Of course his luck just couldn't last too long.

It was around lunch period when he heard the voice of his main tormentor.

"What's this, lady face? Dirtying your hands with commoner's work?" Karofsky sneered, stepping over with his toady, Azimio, following close behind.

Closing his eyes for a second, Kurt shifted and turned to look at the other. "What could you possibly want now, Karofsky? I don't have time for your neanderthal man handling today..."

Karofsky paused before his gaze narrowed. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

"Not really. I just don't feel like wasting any energy on your ugly mug today seeing as I still have half a school wall to restore." Kurt shrugged, turning back to his work. He'd later look back on this moment as one of the many that were far from his smartest.

Hands suddenly grabbed him as he was yanked to his feet with a gasp. Karosfky smirked and grabbed his bucket of soapy, paint laden water and upturned it over Kurt's head. The shorter teen gave a startled yelp as he was hoisted up by the two much stronger teens and carelessly tossed into a dumpster, the lid slamming shut with an echoing laugh.

"See ya round, Faggot!"

Kurt just cringed. He wasn't sure how long he laid there. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes at most before he finally shifted and sat up. He could feel bruises beginning to form where his body had slammed against the metal sides of the dumpster. The cold began to seep through his wet clothing, causing him to shiver as he reached up to open the lid.

"I'm beginning to hate that bastard..." he muttered to himself, trying to lift the lid from his angle. He pushed his weight against it only to feel a second of no give before it was suddenly gone. With a squeak, he managed to catch himself on his hands against the side of the dumpster wall.

Rain water began to fall inside, pelting Kurt as he looked up only to freeze as he found a pair of honey gold hazel eye staring baack down at him. He blinked a few times, shifting uneasily as a hand was extended to him.

"You alright?" the other boy asked, his voice slightly rougher like he'd been yelling recently.

Hesitating a second, Kurt took the hand and let himself be pulled up before he slid out of the dumpster and back into the full out rain.

Taking a closer look at his saviour, Kurt could honestly say he was attractive. Black curls fell into his eyes, dripping with rainwater. He appeared to have a slightly exotic look to his facial structure and eyes. Those eyes... they were enough to draw Kurt in. Forcing his gaze away from those motel pools of gold, Kurt took in the fading and yellowing bruises around the other's eye and jaw line. The teen was slightly shorter than Kurt, meaning he'd had to have used to the edge of the dumpster to even reach in and help Kurt out.

"Yeah..." Kurt finally answered after a moment. He cleared his throat, cringing at the way his voice had cracked earlier. "Yeah... I'm fine... thanks..."

"No problem..."

It was silent a moment, Kurt glancing around to see if anyone else was around. "So... what's your-" he stopped as he looked back to the other boy, or at least where he'd been just a second before. He blinked and looked around once more, spotting the teen as he slipped inside the building doors.

"...Well that was weird..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The day after that was uneventful for Kurt. He kept cleaning up the graffitti until a woman from the office came to get him. By then his hands were pruned and his clothing was finally starting to dry. He hadn't bothered to go get changed. It wasn't like he'd have the chance. He could barely take a break to piss without the staff breathing down his neck.

So how he found himself in the school choir room was a question that could easily be answered. That answer, was at the front of the room, tapping a whiteboard marking against the back of a piano. William Scheuster, the curly headed- too much gel- overly happy- everyone's a winner but I still play favorites- Spanish teacher was his group counselor. The only thing Kurt could even begin to think about was another pathetic attempt to get closer to the school counselor Ms. Pillsbury.

The door opened and in stepped Noah Puckerman, known to the school as Puck. The mowhawked teen was one of the jocks of the school, running it due to his badass reputation and by a running record of girls laid that was still growing and had yet to be beaten.

Puck smirked when he spotted Kurt, making his way over to the other and sitting in the chair behind him. "Sup, Hummel?" he asked, his cocky attitude just grating on the blond's nerves further. "You know... I've been meaning to ask. What's with the bleached hair and grunge look? Seems kinda like a complete 180 if you know what I mean."

"Noah..." Kurt finally spoke up, turning to glare at the other teen. "Don't take this personally, but shut the hell up..."

Puck just blinked before snorting and leaning back in his chair. "Whatever..."

Kurt turned his gaze back to the others that slowly filed into the room. To be honest, he wasn't all that surprised to see Puck nor Santan Lopez. The two that did surprise him slightly were Finn Hudson, the local quarter back, and Rachel Berry, the goody-goody that she was. After all, Santana had a record as long as Puck's. The other two didn't.

Will finally lifted his gaze and hummed. "We're waiting on one more and then we can get started." he stated, acting as if those around him actually gave a fuck about what he was saying. Kurt just rolled his eyes and waited.

Five minutes passed before the door opened and in stepped the teen from before. Kurt blinked, his eyes widening a fraction as he recognized the curly headed teen that had helped him from the dumpster earlier. The teen scanned the room before his gaze locked on Kurt's, those honey colored eyes drawing him in.

"Ah... Mr. Anderson, take a seat and we'll get started..."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a slow start, I know. There will be point of view changes and each character will be focused on individually. I don't plan on the romance being the main focus of this so I'm sorry if that's disappointing, but there will be Klaine! So have no fear! Just when is still up in the air.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. 1 Anger, Sex, and Loneliness

**So here's the first official chapter! Please Enjoy! And We even get to hear from Blaine! Review responses at the bottom!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the First**

**Anger, Sex, and Loneliness**

Blaine Anderson was far from an abnormal teenager. He kept his grades up, obeyed his parents, rarely acted out, performed in his school's glee club, perfected the language of Italian in his own spare time. Son of a lawyer turned politician, he learned how to play an array of instruments, the piano, guitar, violin, even the flute. He was the typical well behaved rich boy. He was the pride and joy of his parents. At least, he was until he came out.

Micheal Anderson was a well respected and feared man. He owned almost the entire city of Westerville through debts alone. Once he was elected into office, he ruled with a right wing agenda, speaking out for the church and the act to make homosexuality illegal. He'd been grooming Blaine to follow in his footsteps. At least, he was until Blaine came out.

Amanda Anderson was the perfect housewife. Her candle light suppers were well known and any party she threw was a spectacle of its own. She prided herself on being the ideal hostess. Appearances were everything to her and she made sure to put her husband's image before her own. She doted on her son. She gave him everything to make him flourish into a charming young man. She wanted to find him a wife. At least, she did until Blaine came out.

The Anderson family was perfect. They were the epitome of the upper class family. Well groomed, all appearance and subtle flash. The nice cars. The hundreds of friends. They had connections everywhere. They were the family everyone wanted to be. At least, they were until Blaine came out.

Blaine frowned and shook his head, black unruly curls, falling into his eyes and dancing across his vision with a joyful bounce. That same bounce that would have been in his step had it been a mere year and a half earlier. But that life was long gone. It had managed to come back after the Sadie Hawkin's dance... but once he left the halls of Dalton Academy it disappeared.

The teen sighed and shifted in his seat, staring blankly back at the man standing before the group. He coldn't stop staring at his hair. It was disturbing really. The man used so much product it was frightening. Not even Blaine used that much to slick his curls back in Dalton, and he knew he used a lot. Everytime the man's head moved, he couldn't help but cringe slightly as the curls atop his head waved. Almost like a golden sea of jello... ok that was an image he never wanted in his head again. So much for eating jello ever again. _Not too much of a loss..._ he thought. _I never cared much for the texture anyway. And plus, whenever there was fruit in it it was like watching a horrible cannibalistic scene in slow motion. _

"So... My name is William Scheuster, though I'm sure most of you know me as your Spanish teacher." Product head man stated. So he had a name? _Funny... you'd think he'd suffocated his brain cells with all that product and couldn't remember his own name. _Blaine thought a bit, tilting his head to the side to study the horrific scene more closely.

"I was thinking we could all stand up and introduce ourselves, maybe say a bit about why we're here?"

_It's almost like it's eating his head..._ the teen mused.

"Alright, why don't we start with you?" William asked, looking to a Latina girl in the corner. Snapping out of his thoughts, Blaine turned his gaze to the girl and looked her over. If he were straight he would have been drooling and hard as a rock. She was almost like the epitome of sexuality. With her white cut off shorts exxposing her long bronze legs, blank tanktop, and short white jean jacket, she demanded the male eye. Shockingly cold brown eyes glared back at the man, her black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Blowing a bubble with her gum, she smacked her lips for a second before standing.

"Fine... I'm Santana Lopez... I'm here because the cops just wanted to get into my pants and I said no." she stated dryly, rolling her eyes. Even her voice was a rough growl.

William Scheuster lifted a brow. "Are you sure that's why you're really here?"

"You know what, get the fuck off my back. I don't have to answer you anything!" Santana snapped back before she flopped back down into her seat. The teacher just sighed and moved on, looking to a man with a mowhawk.

Sighing, the teen stood and crossed his arms, black wife beater stretching across his chest and showing his splendid muscluature. Blaine bit back a groan of appreciation. Too bad the guy was likely straight. His jeans were ripped in a few places, his converse faded black and well loved.

"I'm Puck. I'm here because people don't know how to lock their doors." he stated rather bluntly.

"Thank you... Noah..." Mr. Schue muttered, frowning a bit as he watched the other sit down. He turned his gaze to the next person and Blaine nearly froze. It was the boy from the dumpster...

The blond stood up and flicked the fallen fringe from his glaz eyes and sighed. "I really don't see a point to this..." he muttered, his voice smooth and musical. Blaine could only imagine what that voice could do to him in a slightly lower register. He shivered.

The teen was dressed in black leather pants, the bottoms tucked into knee high biker boots, studs lining the straps. His torso was wrapped in a tight black shirt with a punk style rainbow unicorn on it. He wore a jacket similar to Santana's the black jean fabric graffittied and drawn on with different bold colors. A ranbow colored bandana was wrapped around his neck, angled to the side. It was hard not to miss this guy's statement.

"Name's Your Mom and I'm here because I told a cop to suck my balls..."

"Kurt..." Will sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as the teen smirked. "Be serious... or I'll have to call your father."

Rolling his eyes, the blond licked his lips quickly before looking around the room, his gaze landing on... _He's looking at me!_ Blaine thought, mildly shocked.

"I'm Kurt Hummel..." Kurt purred, smirking a bit. "I'm here because that lovely artwork outside on the school doors happen's to be my handiwork..."

_Oh god... he's eye fucking me... _Blaine thought, his eyes widening slightly. Now, Blaine was not unfamiliar with the subject of sex. He just... never had the chance to really go further than a blowjob. Anything passed that, he had yet to experience and the fact that this boy was openly fantasizing about it almost unnerved him. Or maybe that was just because of the other's mesmerizing eyes.

"Thank you, Kurt. You can sit down again..."

Kurt glanced to the teacher before slipping back into his seat, his gaze staying on Blaine. Tearing his own gaze away from Kurt, Blaine focused on the other two people before him.

Finn Hudson was a tall boy that had a lost look prepetually on his face. Confusion seemed to be his most common expression. It would have been cute if he were Blaine's type. But one look at him mafe it painfully obvious that Kurt's openess made him uneasy. Turns out he was there for a hit and run involving a mailman, apparently his second incident with said proffession and cars. At least, if anything Kurt said was something to go off of.

The girl beside him was Rachel Berry, a girl that was in for shop lifting. Her confession had caused Kurt to burst out laughing, the girl glaring at the boy with a bit more venom than most people would usually put into it. Her nose was her prominent feature beside her stunning brown eyes. Her bangs were cut straight, her brunette hair falling down passed her shoulders. She was dressed in a hideous reindeer sweater, a pleated skirt falling to her knees with black leggings below and flats on her feet. She screamed school librarian, and not the sexy kind.

William Schuester quickly called order back into the room, looking to Blaine last. The teen hesitated a moment, still able to feel Kurt's unnerving gaze on him. Self consciously, he stood and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, the denim worn and faded from years of use. He hadn't grown much in the last two years sadly and he had a feeling his last growth spurt wouldn't be more than an inch or two if he was even that lucky.

"Uh... My name is Blaine Anderson..." He started, hesitating as he looked up and caught Kurt's gaze. What so interesting about himself that the other boy had to keep watching him like that? "I'm... I'm here because of an assault charge..."

"No shit?" Puck spoked up, laughing slightly. "Well fuck! You're ok with me then, bro." he stated, clapping once. "You got my respect."

"Noah calm down and please be quiet." William stated, frowning in clear disapproval of the other boy's reaction. Blaine blinked a few times before lifting a brow and taking his seat once more. Will waited for Blaine to be seated before stepped into the front and center of the room once more.

"Now then... the purpose of this group is going to be a few goals. The first of which is to find a group of people to which you can relate and talk about everything that bothers you and causes you to act out. Think of it as a nonjudgemental therapy circle. The second is the task of finding all your pain and anger and finding a way to chanel it into something productive. For us, that's going to be song." a collective groan though Blaine actually started listening closely. "You'll be joining the rest of my Glee club and competing with us the entire season. Yes, it's mandetory. As for the third goal, your parents have all signed papers giving us permission to administer a behavioral drug designed to calm you enough to start thinking things over rationally."

"So what you're saying is we're being labeled as freaks and forced to be your dancing monkeys?" Kurt stated, lifting a brow. "And on top of that, we're all supposed to be medicated like lunatics? Yeah... sounds like something my dad would do if my step mom wanted him to..."

"Kurt, if you would kindaly keep your comments to yourself..." Mr. Schue tried.

"Not likely, Mr. S." Puck stated with a snort. "I'm with Princess on this one. This seems wacked..."

Sighing, Will shook his head and pulled out a tray, two cups for each of the six. One for water and the other with two small blue pills inside. "Take one of each and take them. No tricks. I will be reporting you if you don't behave. This is court ordered."

He handed the medications out and slowly, the number of cups dwindled down until Blaine took his own. Hesitating, he looked at the pills before glancing around at everyone. Santana popped hers without the help of water, Puck doing much the same. Rachel took hers with a cringe and gulping her water. Finn took his almost mechanically, likely from popping ibeuprofen after practices. Kurt locked gazes with Blaine before swallowing his own, chasing them down with the water. When Mr. Schue checked to made sure he'd swallowed, Kurt opened his mouth and moved his tongue to reveal the pills had been swallowed. The entire time his gaze never left Blaine's._ How the hell can a guy make taking medication sexy?_

Blaine sighed and took his as well, tossing the paper cups in the trash like the others had, Puck shooting his in like a basketball and cheering when they both went in.

"Good... Now, we'll be meeting after school every Tuesday and Thursday of the week. I'll be sending you all home with a bottle of your medication. One everyday. If you skip one dosage, we'll know. You're required to have these on you at all times so we can measure how many are missing as well as weekly blood draws will be necessary."

"That can't be legal!" Rachel protested. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh give it up, Berry. No one gives a shit about what you say even if it has some merit. Your voice is enough to drive someone up a wall and want to kill themselves."

"Kurt!" Will admonished. The blond just blinked innocently.

Finn blinked, frowning a bit as he thought it over. "You know... he's right. Your voice is kinda annoying.."

"You bastard!" Rachel snapped, standing and turning to look at the two boys. "I am far from annoying! I'll be a star one day!"

"Shut up, Berry. Your chances of getting out of this ass backwards town is slim to none. The only chance you've got is if you put that big mouth to work and suck a good few hundred cocks and even then you'll be lucky if your beak doesn't get in the way." Kurt snapped.

Santana blinked before grinning. "I like this boy." she purred, looking to Kurt. "Be my gayby?"

A slap echoed through the room as Rachel back handed the blond. Kurt blinked before lifting his brow. "That all you've got?" he asked, tilting his head.

Huffing, Rachel turned and stormed from the room, the door slamming shut behind her. The room fell into silence after that, Will standing there in shock. Puck glanced to the clock and shrugged.

"I'm outta here..." he stated, standing and leaving. This triggered a chain effect, everyone standing and slowly filing out. Blaine hesitated, hanging back a short moment. He wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this. Having come from Dalton where there was a zero harrassment policy into this was like culture shock to the extreme. Sure he'd been charged for assault but this was a whole new leel of cruel he was not used to. Never had he seen how cruel these people could be. Even when he'd been nearly beaten to death, he still hadn't seen the effect of one person's insults. And to hear the icy cold words come from the vunerable blond he'd seen before was just too much of a shock.

Slowly, he gathered his things and left the room. He made his way down the halls towards one of the bathrooms. Best to stop and just gather his thoughts before he went out to his car. The halls were empty as he made his way down them, the rows of lockers silent and still as the student body had long gone home for the day. Even his fellow counceling members were likely already getting in their cars to leave. Shaking his head, he pushed open the bathroom door only to stop in his tracks.

"Oh fuck~! ….ngh~ Noah~...!" the gasp echoed through the small room, the two figures in plain sight.

Pressed against one of the closed stall doors was Kurt, his pants down and around one ankle, a leg lifted and thrown over the arm of the teen behind him. His chest pressed against the stall door. Behind him was Noah Puckerman, buried to the hilt in the other's ass, thrusting in a steady rhythm. One arm braced against the stall door while his other was lifted, wrapped around the blond's throat to hold him steady for every thrust.

Blushing heavily, Blaine started to turn around before he paused. Something had caught his eye. Hesitating, he shook his head and left in a hurry, running down the halls and to his car. Slipping into the Porsche, he locked the doors behind him and slumped into his seat, letting out a heavy sigh.

His mind kept replaying that scene in his head, his brow furrowing as he thought back to it with greater detail. Had Kurt... been crying? His frown deepened as he started the car and pulled out onto the road. Kurt had sounded like he was enjoying it but... the look on the blond's face had been almost... detatched. It was odd. _No... _Blaine thought, shaking his head once more. _It was frightening... He looked completely unattached to reality right then... like he was just giving up and letting himself be used._ And what was with the bruises he'd seen on the other's hips?

_How could someone be so stoic during sex? So distant? Why would he be crying? What he scared? Was he being forced into it?_ Blaine nearly slammed on the breaks as he almost missed a red light. "Oh my god... what if he's a prostitue?" No, that didn't seem right. After all, the graffitti Kurt was supposedly responsible had been about gay rights and if there was one thing Blaine new it was that Ohio was far from a Utopia for gay men.

Thinking this made his head hurt. Why the hell did he care so much anyway? He'd just met the guy and all he'd done was practically eye fuck him the entire meeting. _But... I saw him when he was hassled... I helped him and he wasn't so cocky then... he looked... scared... _Blaine thought this over as he came up to the long drive way to his parents house. He really needed to stop thinking about this and focus on his school work.

Sighing, he pulled up to the house his parents owned. Parking, he got out once he'd killed the engine and made his way into the house. It was silent. Like always. Slowly, he made his way to his room, not bothering to call out to let them know he was home. They weren't there to hear anyway. Even if they were they wouldn't answer. He was alone... He always was and would forever remain alone...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the ending was a little... rushed... I know, I'm sorry! Also, I don't know how often I'll update. I'm hoping to get longer chapters the more I write and classes are strarting back up on the 9th so we'll see how things pan out...<strong>

**Mary Peguero: All your questions shall be answered in later chapters ^^**

**fightsilence: I know! It makes me want to cry just knowing what I'm going to be putting our dear Kurt through! By far, he's likely going to get the most focus form me, just because he's the one I have the most developed and, let's be honest, he's my favorite character. No one can out bitch him.**

**PuckurtLove: I would love to see him drawn! If you ever manage to upload it to something, please send me a link! I would love to see it! And I know, I was nervous about making him blond in this, but it just seemed to fit his personality at the moment. We'll see how long it lasts.**

**MNHummel: I'm really glad you left a review. Honestly, I was nervous about this storyline and I still kind of am. I have the general idea of where I want this to go, but the rest is going to be one of those, write and see where it takes me sort of things. Kurt is definitely my baby in this one. Blaine a close second. As for the action of this, I really plan on getting into it more around the fifth chapters. That's likely the time frame where things will start really heating up.**

**.2012: Well I hope this lived up to expectations! ^^**

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed/favorited/alerted this! It means a lot!**


	3. 2 Mama's Sweet Baby Cirminal

**Disclaimer: Don't own...**

**o yeah... third chapter. I'm actually about to start the fourth. I don't know why, but I just can't stop writing this fic! Seriously, this has never happened. Normally it takes me a while to plan out the chapters, but this one's almost forcing me to write it.**

**Again, replies to reviews in the bottom AN**

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Second**

**Mama's Sweet Baby Criminal**

Every child has a connection to their mother. A special bond shared only with mother and child that no other person can recreate. This connection is something every child craves. Most have some form of it. Others aren't so lucky.

The same could be said of the six teenagers in William Scheuster's Support Group. Each one of them had a unique relationship with that one mother figure that defined who they were and that started their downward spiral.

Noah Puckerman was close to his mother. He and his sister were all his mother had, causing them to have a deep respect for the woman that had raised he and his sister alone. To have her disappointed in them was almost as bad as her telling them she didn't want them anymore.

So for Noah to walk home after his counceling that day, it was like a smack in the face when he spotted his tired mother sitting at their coffee table and nursing a strong cup of coffee. He hesitated before finsing his voice.

"Eema?" he asked softly, shifting over to her nervously.

Sighing, she lifted her gaze to the teen and frowned. "...What do you want, Noah?"

Swallowing, Noah shifted a bit closer. "I... just... wanted to let you know I was home... and that I love you..."

"...I have to get ready for work." She whispered, standing up and taking her mug to the sink. Noah bit back a flinch, ducking his head. He knew his mother was disappointed with him. She'd been like this before, but Noah was almost afraid that this was the last straw.

She moved passed him without so much as a look before she was out the door and gone. The door slamming shut caused the teen to flinch once more and he sighed. He couldn't lose his mother. He'd seen what that did to kids and without his dad in his life, she was all he had holding him together.

Sighing, he went up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door. "Sarah?" he called. He waited a moment before speaking once more. "Akhot?"

The door swung open and a twelve year old glared up at him, arms crossed over her chest. "What?" she snapped softly, frowning in annoyance. Noah visibly flinched back from the greeting and she sighed. "What is it, achi?" she asked, her tone softer now.

"Just... wanted to check up on you..." Noah answered, his voice slightly rougher.

Sarah looked him over and shrugged. "Just doing homework..." she replied, warming up to her elder brother once more. "... Call me when supper's ready?"

"Can do, squirt..." Noah replied, smiling a bit and ruffling her hair. She rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away before closing her door once more. Shaking his head, Noah made his way to his own room and pulled out his phone, dialing a familiar number.

"If you think I'm coming all the way to your house so you can fuck me again, think it over once more... carefully, Noah." Came the commanding voice Puck was familiar with. He just snorted.

"Relax, Kurt. Just... needed to talk..."

"... Your mom not talking to you again?" Kurt asked, his tone softening from the cold as ice tone it had been before hand.

"Something like that..."

"Just be happy you still have her..." a sigh "Noah... just... give her some time, alright? She'll come around. She loves you too much to abandon you..."

"...I know. I just can't stop thinking she's gonna-"

"Noah, stop. I've known you since we were in diapers. And I know your mom. She's the closest I've come since mine died... she loves you and Sarah so much and she works herself to the bone for you... I would give anything to have that..."

"I know you would..." Noah paused as he thought over just a mere hour ago. "...Mind telling me why you jumped me earlier today? Before you went home?"

Silence

"Kurt?"

"...She wasn't happy about me getting arrested again..." came the whispered response. Puck sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. If anyone at school were to ever ask him what his relationship with Kurt Hummel was he'd merely say they hated one another. In truth, they were as close as brothers. He wasn't entirely sure when they started their sick little arrangement. Sometime after Cassandra moved in with the Hummels. Puck still didn't know all the details, but whatever it was about that woman triggered a need in Kurt to be used. He got into these odd funks where he'd be crude and flirt with anything with legs and it wouldn't end until someone had fucked him rough and hard. He needed to be treated like trash, to be humiliated. He'd gone to Puck the first time and from there on they'd reached a deal. Puck would help Kurt out and in return Kurt would be there to reassure the other when ever he messed up.

He'd known he was bisexual since he entered high school. His preferences leaned more towards women, but there had been the occasional boy now and then. He wasn't so out spoken about it like some. He'd seen what happened to the kids that were out. He knew what Kurt went through daily. He couldn't handle that.

How they'd gone from not talking after so many years to their only real life lines in a matter of a few months was a mystery to Noah, but he was thankful for it. The entire thing was accidental. One that Noah would repeat as many times as he needed to get it right. If not for himself then for Kurt.

"...Kurt you need to tell your dad about this..."

"I can't!"

Puck felt his heart plummet into his gut at the sound of panic in his friend's voice. He'd scared him off and it had only taken one simple sentence. He cringed, bracing for what he knew was coming.

"I can't tell him! His heart couldn't take it! And besides... It's not like I don't deserve it anyway..." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt you don-"

"Good night, Noah..." and with that, the line went dead. With a frustrated snarl, Noah tossed his phone across the room and buried his face in his pillow. He was getting sick of this.

Sighing, he sat up and ran a hand over his strip of hair. He needed to stop thinking so much and just let it go for a while. It wasn't his problem. Kurt didn't want his help so he was just going to stay out of it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm home!" Rachel called out, smiling as she heard the footsteps of her parents approaching. She quickly shrugged off her coat and hung it up, setting her shoes aside.

"Rachel! How was your day, Sweetie?"

"Tell us, how did it go?"

The voices of her two dad's sounded as she looked up and hugged both in greeting. "It went ok... I mean... I had to put up with the uncivilized portion of the student body, but I guess I did it to myself.." she sighed dramatically, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Well at least you made it home alright." Eli stated, tilting his head and fixing his glasses on his nose. His light brown hair was cut short, giving him a smart and clean cut look. Beside him, Todd grinned and wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders, his darker skin making a contrast against Eli's paler skin color that Rachel was used to.

This was how she'd grown up since she had been born. She'd never known her mother and she was fine with that. She ignored the gnawing ache in the pit of her gut that always begged to have a mother to hold her. But for now, she was content.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finn Hudson loved his mother unconditionally. After losing his father to the war, he was the man of the house. He helped his mother out with everything around the house. He never got into trouble, on purpose at least, and he always did his best to make her smile. It was through these attempts that they learned never to let him cook or do laundry. It just wasn't safe.

Carole Hudson was a woman that was well liked and did her best for her son. She dated a few men, one of them even managing to teach Finn a few things about being a man. But no one taught him more than his own mother. So when he was sentenced to this group therapy, Carole was 100% behind her son. He had never done anything wrong on purpose. He had panicked and she knew that. She was there to back him up and support him while he tried to make up for his mistake. That was what he was taught to do. Try not to mess up and if he did, he had to do everything he could to fix it or make up for it.

Getting home, he was greeted by a home cooked meal and Carole on the phone with her work.

"Of course I can... No, it's no problem at all. I owe you anyway for last week... yes... alright. I'll be there in an hour." She hummed before hanging up and turning to her son. "Welcome home." she greeted, smiling and hugging him.

Finn grinned and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "You have to go into work early tonight?"

"Yeah, Mark called in sick and I owed him from last week so..."

"Alright. I'll take care of clean up here. I love you, Mom..."

"I love you too. Make sure you do your homework as well."

"Yes, Mom."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana Lopez hated being home. She could do everything right and still she would hear nothing more than screaming. It was ironic if she really thought about it. She was constantly judged for her sexual escapades when it was painfully obvious both her parents were having affairs.

She groaned and shifted on her bed, throwing a pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the screaming she could hear coming up the stairs. Her father and mother were going at it again, another argument, likely involving herself. Truly, she was sick of this.

Her mother's voice screeched and she flinched. She knew that tone. It was one of anger and hate. She'd heard that tone directed at one too many people. In a lot of ways, Santana hated her mom. She had horrible taste in men and set a poor example for her daughter. She was the reason Santana didn't do relationships.

On the other hand, though, she looked up to her mother. She was a strong woman that was, for the most part, independent. She never once caved to her husband or any of the other men she slept with. If one raised a hand to her, she was done with them. She kept herself and her daughter safe. It was the unspoken rule. Sure she was a screw up in a lot of ways. The same had been said of Santana, but it was because of her mom that she desperately wanted to get out of Lima. To leave Ohio and actually make a name for herself. It was the only thing keeping her in school.

The screaming continued. Glancing at her door, she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to a close friend of hers. Dressing in her usual head turning way, she slipped out her window, leaving her parents none the wiser.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blaine wasn't sure when his parents arrived home. All he knew was that he could hear his mother's voice as she made her way down the hall to find him. He shifted from where he was sprawled on his bed and rested his weight on his elbows, legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

A knock.

"Blaine?" A timid voice came through.

Blaine hesitated a moment. Did he really want to talk to his mother? After all, the last time they'd talked had been her telling him how much of a disappointment he was. Had it really been only over a year ago that that had happened? How he'd managed to keep form really talking to her he had no clue.

Standing, he made his way to the door and opened it for her. "Yeah, mom?" he asked, noting the flinch she tried to hide.

Amanda Anderson looked him over for a moment before speaking up, her lips drawn in a tight line as if forcing herself to be anywhere near him. "Your father wants you dressed properly and downstairs in half an hour for supper... he'd invited another family over for supper and they're bringing their daughter to meet you."

Blaine frowned. "Mom-"

"No, Blaine! Don't argue with me! Just do it!" she snapped before turning and leaving once more.

Blaine stood there for a moment and let the entire incident sink in. Another supper. Another policital connection. Another attempt to make his straight. Sighing, he turned and shut his door. He was beginning to get sick of this. But he was so desperate to please his parents while trying to be himself. He needed to give one up to have the other and it was like he was constantly being tugged in different directions.

He'd been loosins sleep for a while now and he couldn't take much more. Briefly the idea of leaving for a while flashed through his mind and he paused to look out his window at the large oak tree before him. It was so tempting. So very tempting... But he couldn't let his mother down. Despite the many times she hadn't been there for him within the last year, he still needed to pay her back for everything up to then.

Shaking his head, he went to his closet and dug out an outfit before going to shower and change.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was late by the time Kurt entered his home. His father was gone to Columbus for a week. Something to do with a business deal for the shop. Kurt didn't really think much of it. He just knew he didn't have to work until the weekends thanks to the counseling he was part of for the time being.

It was quiet for the most part, but he still didn't make much noise. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself. He knew Cassandra was still awake and she was the last person he wanted to see. He hated to admit it, but she scared him. She was unpredictable and he couldn't read her. She set him on edge and it made it harder for him to relax within his own home.

"Kurt..." a sickly sweet voice sounded. The blond's head snapped up and his gaze went to the woman before him. Cassandra stood in nothing but a baggy t shirt, her five month old daughter resting on her hip.

Everytime he saw that woman with her child he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest and his rib cage tighten in jealousy. That child still had her mother. As much of a scum bag that woman was, that little girl still had her mother and she hadn't a clue how lucky she was. He'd lost his mother. She was never coming back and he knew it. And it hurt. So much... Sure he was close to his father, but his mother... she was the one that could always make him feel safe. They still had an old vanity of hers that Kurt kept in his room. She'd spilled a bottle of her perfume in the bottom drawer when it had been moved into, at the time, new house when Kurt was six. It still smelled like her. And now there was this woman.. this abomination that dared to call herself his new "mom".

"Kurt, where were you? You should have been home hours ago. You're lucky your father's not home." she scolded. Kurt didn't respond, just fixed a cold gaze on her. She sighed and shook her head. "Go to your room. I have to put Kayla down for the night... I'll be up in a few minutes to talk about your curfew."

He didn't wait for her to say it again. He just shouldered passed her and down to his basement bedroom. He couldn't dare lock the door while she was there watching him descend the stairs so he knew he didn't have a chance of getting out of it for the night.

Arriving in his room, he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his boots, setting them inside his closet. A few seconds later, he hadn't moved. The sound of footsteps on the stairs echoing in his head.

"Kurt..." Cassandra's voice purred, a rough and almost breathless sound to it. "You've been a bad boy again..."

The door to the basement slid shut with a click that was more deafening than any canon blast.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... That's the chapter. Just a little insight on each character. Also! When you review, please give me some songs you would like to see each of them perform! Their first Glee! club meeting is coming up and they each have to sing something! Now! Onto reviews!<strong>

**fightsilence: Hope that cleared it up a bit? There's still a lot more happening there, but it's something.**

**StormsInNeverland: I'm really glad you like this so far! I'm actually rather pleased with this. When it's all done with I may go back and fix up any awkward bits, but over all, I'm happy with it.**

**Mary Peguero: I'm glad it amused you. As for Blaine's family, yes... they're pretty much the cause of all his problems. Or at least linked to them in some way.**

**PuckurtLove: Ah yes, PucKurt is my second favorite pairing after Klaine. I had to have Puck interlaced deeper into Kurt's life somehow in here. And this just worked perfectly.**

**MNHummel: You are, so far, the only person to guess that. Seriously, I read your review and couldn't help but grin. I was waiting for someone to ask about that. There will be plenty more HummelBerry bitch offs. Believe me. I can't not write them. I love Rachel and at the same time, I can't stand her. It makes for some interesting insults that come to mind. With the pills, those will be explained. We should be seeing their effects here soon enough. Even a little bit with Kurt in the next chapter. Let's just say things are about to get very cold.**

**Thanks to those that have favorited/alerted/reviewed this fic! It means a lot!**


	4. 3 Drama Setter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, specially not Eminem... cause that would be very very illegal...**

**So yeah... this is the longest chapter I've written for this so far. And there's a little bit of a ... surprise? at the end?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Third**

**Drama Setter  
><strong>

The first week rolled by without much incident. Tuesday and Thursday the six had sat in for Glee rehersals. They weren't there for any other purpose but to listen in and get a feel for the environement. Kurt was so very close to slamming his head against a wall from boredom alone. He loved music. He loved singing. Hell, he even enjoyed dancing to a point. But just sitting in the same room as Rachel Berry and having to listen to her scoff and talk about how she was much more suited for this solo or that solo. If he had to listen to another hour of this, he was going to kill.

Sighing, he leaned back and took out the orange prescription bottle in his pocket. He'd been taking these for a week and already he wanted to just flush the whole damned thing down the drain. Maybe if he was lucky, he could say he lost it and couldn't find it... He sighed and shook his head. _No.. that won't work. They'll just get me more and make me take them in front of them. _Well there went that idea. A tap on his shoulder caught his attention and he turned his glaz gaze to the right, meeting Noah's coffee brown gaze.

The teen glanced to the front of the room where their teacher was lecturing before looking back to the brunet and giving a mildly annoyned expression settle into place. "_What?_" he hissed, brows furrowing.

Noah rolled his eyes and nudged a folded piece of paper over to him._What are we? In grade school?_ He mused to himself as he swiped the paper from the other and quietly unfolded it.

**Gonna tell me what was up with you Monday? - P**

Kurt snorted and looked to the other, silently questioning if he was serious. Puck just frowned and mimed replying for a second before becking him to do so. Rolling his eyes, Kurt grabbed his pen and scribbled out a reply.

**Your mom. - K**

He didn't have to wait long for a reply, Puck reading the message and quickly punching him in the shoulder. They sat in the far back corner of the room, not needing to worry about any prying eyes at the moment. The teacher never bothered with them anyway.

**Real mature, ass hole. I'm being serious. I've been silent all week and you haven't said a word. - P**

**I thought ut was witty. And you ever think it's because I don't want to tell you? - K**

A frustrated sigh.

**Hummel, I'm being serious. - P**

**So am I. Your mom. Monday night. All week. Your sister wanted to join in too. - K**

**Watch it before I beat your skinny gay ass. And stop defelcting! - P**

**But it's soooo~ much fun.. ^^ - K**

The next reply was slightly messier, the pencil havinf obviously been pressed down with more force than necessary. Kurt smirked. Oh he was good...

**Damn it, Kurt! - P**

**Some one's frustrated~! - K**

He doodled a few music notes at the ends for good measure. Puck's eye twitched as he read the reply, crumpling it up and tossing it in the trash from his seat. The teacher finally looked up and glared at them.

"You have legs, Mr. Puckerman. Use them." She growled, turning back to the board. A collective giggle rippled through the classroom as Noah sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"What ever, Teach..." he muttered.

Kurt bit back a groan and rested his head on his desk. He sometimes wondered why he even bothered anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kurt sighed and shifted on his bed. Around the room, Eminem echoed through his speakers. He was ignoring the world for the time being, waiting for his father to get home. It had been hell. The entire week it had been just himself and the bitch upstairs. He was starting to get sick of it. He hadn't slept the entire time his father had been gone and he'd eaten about as much. At lunch, Noah had dragged him off school grounds to grab fast food. He'd sat the entire period, making sure Kurt had finished everything. That was probably why he was still getting texts from the teen.

**U sure ur alright? - P**

**Kurt plz answr me – P**

**Dude? - P**

**Kurt? - P**

**Alright now m worried – P**

**Plz answr me! - P**

God he hated to worried Noah. He could deal with just about any other emotion of his except for worry. When Puck worried, he was like a mother hen. Though it was likely due to all the time he'd spent baby sitting his sister.

Reading through the last message, Kurt just closed out of it and flipped his phone to somewhere on the bed. He wasn't in the mood to respond.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he blinked. Looking up, he spotted his father's familiar boots descending the stairs in the basement bedroom. The blond relaxed a few times.

"Kurt?" Burt's voice was familiar to the teen, Kurt smiling slightly without even realizing it.

"Hey dad..." he replied, tone actually welcoming. Burt paused as he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked over to where his son was laying. The man took a moment to look around the meticulously cleaned room, the one thing about the blond that hadn't changed within the last month.

He'd kept a close eye on the teen. He wasn't stupid. He knew the trouble had started ever since Cassandra had moved in with them. He knew it was because Kurt felt like he was trying to replace the late Elizabeth Hummel with someone else. He couldn't really blame the kid.

"Hey, kiddo..." Burt started, stepping over to the other. "How'd it go this week?"

_I'm a Drama Setter, gripping my baretta sipping Armaretta  
>Man you crazy if you think Ima let up<br>I told you I'm a Drama Setter  
>I'll be the first to set it homie, you can bet it just don't get in the way of my chedda<br>Man cause I'm a Drama Setter _

Kurt shifted a bit and shrugged. He sat up to make room for his father. "It was... ok I guess. I mean Puck's in the group, not that that's a surprise..." he started. Burt nodded and took a seat.

"So... what exactly do they have you doing?"

"Well... we've got this that we have to take. One per day..." Kurt muttered, pulling his medication out of his pocket and handing it to his father for him to see. "They're pretty strict on the dosage. They count them and then when we're in counceling we have to take them right in front of our counselor."

Burt nodded with a hum. "Yeah... I remember reading something about that. Some experimental drug to try and mellow people out."

Kurt just snorted. "What ever... they've also got us joining their glee club..."

_I don't go looking for no trouble but somehow the trouble always finds me  
>Don't make me have you in the trauma center<br>With you momma crying cause her only son is dying  
>She don't know it's just your karma catching upcause I'm a Drama Setter <em>

"Glee club, huh? Sounds like something your mom would have loved to have seen you in..." Burt mused, tilting his head back a bit to look at the ceiling. Kurt fell silent at that. He knew what was coming. "...Cassandra said you gave her some trouble this week..."

"Not this again.."

"Kurt. Stop it. Cassandra just wants to get to know you."

Kurt snorted and stood, making his way across the room to dig through his closet for a change of clothes.

"Don't ignore me. Just what is it you don't like about her?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Kurt asked, a soft growl rumbling deep in his chest. For having such a high pitched voice for a male, his voice was suddently deeper and much more threatening than one could imagine coming from him.

Burt frowned. "Don't take that tone with me, Kurt. She's going to be your step mom one day. The least you could do is try-"

Kurt whirled around, eyes wide as he looked at his father. "You're going to marry her!"

"That's the plan! Though if you keep treating her like this that chance'll be ruined!" Burt snapped, his temper already short enough with his son. He was just so tired of dealing with this. First Elizabeth had died. Kurt had come out. He'd started dating Cassandra. Kurt dyed his hair and started talking back. His heart attack. Cassandra moved in. The baby was born. And now this... When he had a chance to be happy and needed his son to do his best everything had to fall to hell.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Kurt scoffed, looking his father over as if disgusted.

"Kurt! Like it or not she's going to be you-"

"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!"

"NO! BUT SHE'S GOING TO BE YOUR STEP-MOTHER!" Burt retaliated. It was almost like a curse in the Hummel bloodline. Elizabeth had once referred to it like that at least. Hummel men were stubborn and usually even tempered. But when they snapped, they snapped hard and very little could reign in that anger. Elizabeth used to be Burt's grounding to reality. But she was gone and it had been far too long since the man had really lost it. Seven uears of tension all recoiled and broke through.

"And if I manage to get rid of her before you pop the question?"

"Kurt don't you dare even think about it! This has got to stop! I'm sick of your attitude! The piercings! The clothes! Your hair! What has gotten into you! You used to be such a good kid!"

"Yeah well that kid died with mom!" Kurt snapped. He wished he could take those words back the second they left his mouth and his dad advanced on him, backing him against the wall.

A growl sounded from the taller man, his gaze narrowing. "You're going to stop, Kurt. You're going to clean up your act and you're going to make an appointment for tomorrow to have your hair stripped of this god awful color and died back to it's original color!"

"Bite me! The next thing you'll be telling me to do is fuck a girl and just deal with it!" Kurt challenged, his dad reaching out and snagging his upper arm as he tried to slip passed him and away.

"I would never try to change who you are!"

"Really? Cause you're doing the fucking opposite!"

"Damn it, Kurt! This is the last warning you're going to get! I can't handle this anymore! _You're_ the reason I'm so stressed out right now! You're the reason I've been stressed!" Burt snapped, his grip on Kurt's arm tightening slightly. With a wince, Kurt's eyes widened and suddenly they'd both realized they'd gone too far.

It was silent, the words hanging heavily in the air. Father and son staring at one another, both in different states of shock and hurt. Burt regretted the words. Yes, Kurt was stressing him out, but it was mostly because he was worried for his son. These changes were so drastic that he didn't know what to do. He wasn't like his wife. He wasn't good with words or people or emotions. For Kurt, he stood there in shock. To be told he was the reason behind his father's stress... the reason behind the heart attack. He was the reason he'd almost lost his father. The father that he loved unconditionally and trusted with everything. That he was that much of a screw up that he almost caused his father's death... it stung more than if his own father would have full out hit him. He'd have preferred that.

Tearing his arm from his father's grip, he snarled. "Get your damned hands off me..." he choked out, trying his hardest to keep the lump in his throat from becoming anything more. Grabbing his jacket, her slipped into it and ran up the stairs, ignoring the shouts form that damned bitch that dared lay a hand on himself and his dad.

_I'm a Drama Setter, gripping my baretta sipping Armaretta  
>Man you crazy if you think Ima let up<br>I told you I'm a Drama Setter  
>I'll be the first to set it homie, you can bet it just don't get in the way of my chedda<br>Man cause I'm a Drama Setter  
>I don't go looking for no trouble but somehow the trouble always finds me<br>Don't make me have you in the trauma center  
>With you momma crying cause her only son is dying<br>She don't know it's just your karma catching upcause I'm a Drama Setter _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Noah Puckerman blinked when he opened the door to one Kurt Hummel. Scratch that. One very disheveled and broken Kurt Hummel. His eyes widened when he noticed the red ring around Kurt's eyes. Not needing to think it over, he grabbed the other by the coat and dragged him into the house and up to his room. "Sarah! Put your headphones on!" Noah called to his sister, not waiting for an answer before he slammed his bedroom door behind them.

He looked over to where Kurt had sunk onto his bed and took a second to really _look_ him over. "Dude... You look like shit. What the hell happened?"

A soft, almost hysterical bark of laughter escaped the blond. "I almost killed my dad..." he choked out.

Puck blinked a few times before he stepped over. "What? The hell are you talking about?"

Sniffling, Kurt sat up a bit more and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his black long sleeved v-neck. Puck internally cringed, knowing that the blond would be raving mad about it later. But at the moment he didn't seem to care about it. "I almost killed my dad..." he stated again.

"I heard you. But, Kurt, you're not making any sense right now... How did you almost kill your dad?"

"I caused his heart attack.."

Noah growled softly. "Fuck. That. Who the hell told you that is a bastard and deserves to have their ass kicked!"

"He said it to my face, Noah!" Kurt snapped, letting out a choked sob before burying his face in his hands.

Puck was rooted to his spot. Burt Hummel had actually said that to his son? There was no way... He shifted and sat beside Kurt, pulling him into his arms and holding him until his sobs finally calmed down. Ten minutes later, Kurt was pulling away and wiping his eyes dry once more.

"Sorry... about that."

"It's fine, Kurt." Noah muttered, studying the other now.

"Shit... I've gotta look hideous now." the blond muttered, sniffling once more as he looked around the familiar messy room.

Puck snorted. "Bull shit. You're beautiful. Always are. And about what happened... I'm sure he didn't mean it. It probably slipped out in the heat of the moment. After all, you and your dad really do go at it when you butt heads."

"Yeah... I guess you're right..."

"Gonna stay for a bit?" Puck asked, tilting his head. "I mean... you could stay the night if you needed..."

A nod and Kurt sighed. "Yeah... thanks. I'll go back in the morning once we've both had time to cool off..." he shifted a bit and looked to Noah. "Let me make up for the rude greeting earlier?" he asked, ducking his head slightly and looking through his long eyelashes.

That look went straight to Noah's dick, the appendage giving a happy little twitch at the thought. "You don't... have to-"

"But I want to..." Kurt purred, shifting and straddling the taller's lap. Gently, he pushed him back to lay on the bed, following him down and pressing his lips to Puck's. No matter how many people he'd kissed, Puck had yet to find someone that kissed quite as thouroughly as Kurt. They stole his breath, intoxicating him and making him drunk on everything that was sensual and sexual.

He let out a low moan as he felt a tug at his pants, the button being undone and the zipper lowered. Seconds later, a hand was slipped into his briefs, wrapping around Puckasaurus and giving a solid and tantalizingly rouch stroke. Another groan escaped Noah's throate, his lips parting as he felt Kurt's tongue slip between his lips and gently stroke against his own tongue. Damned that tongue piercing... another moan sounded and Kurt's hand picked up a steady rhythm.

Puck gasped for air, his breathing slowly becoming ragged and shallow the longer Kurt worked at his task of thouroughly milking him. He was easily getting lost in the feel of Kurt's hands on him. He was just on the peak of climax when something changed. The hand on his cock was no longer warm. Cold slowly surrounded Puckasaurus, steadily dropping below body temperature until it felt like ice was wrapped around him. He gasped again, noting the change above him as well. His gaze snapped open and he looked up, his eyes widening before he let out a startled yelp.

Kurt blinked and pulled back, squeaking as he was shoved roughly back into the head board. "Fuck! Noah! What the hell?" he snapped, sitting up and glaring at the other.

Noah shook his head. "Dude you're... you're cold..."

"What?" Kurt asked, frowning and looking at the other as if he was insane.

"Your hands! They were freezing!" Noah tried again, grabbing Kurt's hand only to pause. It was warm... He blinked a few times and froze.

Kurt studied him a moment. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"I-... I don't... yeah... probably..." Puck muttered, frowning a bit more as he thought it over. _I couold have sworn his hands were like ice..._ he thought.

Sighing, Kurt shook his head. "What ever... do you want me to finish you off? Or would you prefer I helped you make supper?"

"Uh... Supper's... good..." Noah muttered, mechanically standing and leading the way down to his kitchen, Kurt following close behind.

_Maybe I just need more sleep...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Booya! There you go! That was my first ever lime? lemon? one of the two? yeah... anyway, that's the first time I've ever actually written one out into detail instead of leaving it implied. Was it ok? I hope so... And the fight with Kurt and Burt? That was hard to write. I hated myself while I was writing it out.<br>**

**StormsInNeverland: I couldn't resist doing a chapter like that. And believe me, there will be plenty more like that. They may not have much to do plot wise yet, but they will collectively when the entire thing's done. At least, that's the plan. As for Puckurt, there's plenty more of their oddish relationship to be had. So enjoy!**

**MNHummel: You. Are. My. Hero. Extra cookies for you! Seriously. That pic is amazing. Better than anything I could do. Would it be alright if I linked it on my main page? As for Burt, I love Burt. He's amazing. He really is. But at the same time he's already stressed out with everything. Most parents would equate it to the idea of excepting a new parent. Happens a lot in one parent homes when the parent starts dating. But I know what you mean. He's far from stupid and that's going to become painfully obvious at times.**

**The next few chapters are all going to be taking place on the same day, but other than that I really need song suggestions for each person. I've got two so far. Keep them coming! please! Those chapters can't be written till I have them!  
><strong>


	5. 4 Just a Dream

**Well, here's the next chapter. Again, it takes place same day as the last one.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own! The song is by Nelly!**

**Also! MNHummel was kind enough to do a picture of Kurt for this! There's a link on my profile page. If clicking the link doesn't work, then just copy and paste it. It's really amazing! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Fourth**

**Just a Dream**

Puck could be considered a drastically simple man if one were to look at merely the surface. He was the classic teenaged bully in high school. He had the hair, the look, the talk, the walk, the attitude. Everything was perfect for him. At least until he and the law interacted. Then he landed himself in unsavory situations like his current predicament.

Honestly, the meds were beginning to become a pain. And worse, he seemed to be addicted to them slightly. He'd tried skipping a dosage last night and hadn't been able to sit still until he'd given in and gone to take his pill for the night.

It was depressing as much as it was disgusting. A week on this shit and already his body was telling him he needed it. The sad part? He didn't feel any different. If anything, he was more aggressive than he'd ever been. Why just this morning, he'd singled out jew-fro and gave him a swirly for being in the same hallway as him.

Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to the blond beside him and frowned. Kurt was studying his medication with a look of intense focus that was almost creepy. Glancing up at the teacher, Puck coughed to cover up his quick job of tearing out a piece of paper. He was ignoring the lecture anyway. Honestly, who gave a shit whether or not Hamlet decided "to be" or "not to be". Yawn. Instead, he scribbled a quick message before it passing it over to the other. Might as well take this time to get an idea of what was going on with the other.

After all, Monday had been pretty fucked up regardless of whether or not they had counseling or not. Kurt had been acting off all week. Being in school made it hard for Puck to corner the other and interrogate him like he wanted to, but he knew that wouldn't work with Kurt. If anything, that'd get him a steel toed boot in the crotch.

**Gonna tell me what was up with you Monday? - P**

Not too direct, and open ended just in case he was being too daring. Puck watched as Kurt shot him a look before he mimed opening the note to the blond. With a roll of those surprisingly dull blue eyes, Kurt heaved a sigh and opened it as directed.

There was a pause. A snort and another look. Another attempt at charades on Puck's behalf. Finally a response. The note hit him in the side of the head and he blinked. Of course Kurt would wad it up and throw it at him. Why had he expected anything less? The one time he tries to worry about the other and Puck surprisingly ends up the mature one.

**Your mom. - K**

Yup... real mature, Kurt. Sighing, Puck tried again.

**Real mature, ass hole. I'm being serious. I've been silent all week and you haven't said a word. - P**

**I thought ut was witty. And you ever think it's because I don't want to tell you? - K**

Amusement was clear in Kurt's expression as he slipped the note back. Honestly, could this kid be anymore frustrating? _…. best not to answer that question._ Puck thought dryly to himself. _It's scary enough that I'm acting like the adult right now.._

**Hummel, I'm being serious. - P**

**So am I. Your mom. Monday night. All week. Your sister wanted to join in too. - K**

This was getting old fast. Puck's patience was being tested.

**Watch it before I beat your skinny gay ass. And stop deflecting! - P**

**But it's soooo~ much fun.. ^^ - K**

Oh... that skinny as fuck gay boy was gonna get it when he got the chance. There was a dumpster with Kurt's name written all over it in flashing neon lights. Hell there were even a few show tunes playing just for the occasion. Not to mention the fluffy pink shag carpet inside... ok, that was creepy image. And a little gay, even for Kurt.

With a soft growl, Puck scribbled out his reply. He knew his handwriting was getting sloppier due to his temper. He could barely decipher his own reply seconds after writing it.

**Damn it, Kurt! - P**

**Some one's frustrated~! - K**

Music notes.

Fucking...

Music...

Notes...

He was done. He could feel his eye twitching and he refused to waste another second with this obviously futile attempt. Crumpling up the piece of paper, he tossed it into the trash across the room and scoring. _Goodbye pitiful attempts at being a good friend... you were a valiant hope all in vain..._

Of course that had to be when the teacher looked up.

"You have legs, Mr. Puckerman. Use them." The woman and her beak like nose growled. _Funny... that thing sorta resembles Rachel Berry's..._

"What ever, Teach..." he muttered, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. He was so done with this...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If there was one thing that perplexed Noah Puckerman, it was Blaine Anderson. Never, in his entire life, had he ever met someone like Blaine. The new kid. The kid that was in counseling with them. The kid charged with assault. And he had no doubt in his mind that that kid had not needed a deadly weapon to aid him. How could he tell? Easy.

He had gym with the short teen.

Currently, Puck was watching from the corner of his eye as they changed for class. It may have seemed really gay to a lot of kids in the school, but no one messed with Puck. If anything, they would think he was scoping out his next victim to find the fastest and most sure fire way to rip him apart emotionally. It was what he was good at after all. Truth be told, however, he was trying to puzzle out what had caused this teen to catch Kurt's interest.

He was a bully, not blind. He'd noticed Kurt's gaze drifting to the raven haired teen when he thought no one else was looking. He'd caught the blond's thoughts focused on Blaine one too many times for it to be innocent curiosity. He recalled Kurt mentioning his most recent dumpster dive on Monday and how the other teen had helped him out of the steel prison. Sure it was reason enough to be curious, but for it to have held Kurt's attention like it had... there was something else he was missing...

That was when Blaine took his shirt off.

"Damn, Anderson!" Puck stated without thinking, silently thanking any holy power listening that no one but he and the other teen had been in the locker room right then to witness that.

Blaine jumped and spun around, eyes wide as he looked to Puck. "E-excuse me?" His voice slightly higher pitched in his panic. Kind of like Kurt's when the other teen was caught off guard and ready to bolt. _Only his doesn't send all the dogs within a three mile radius into a frenzy... _Puck mused to himself.

"Chill dude..." Puck laughed, snorting once. "Just startled me a bit with the guns you're packin..." he added, nodding to the teen's body. Blaine blinked a few times and looked down at himself.

Oh...

_Oh_...

"I was on the boxing team... back at Dalton..." Blaine replied, shrugging a bit and quickly grabbing a shirt as if self-conscious.

Puck studied him a moment and nodded. "I see... you're just... so quiet I didn't expect it... then again, considering what you're doing here I think I should have..." he commented, turning back to his own locker and dropping his pants.

Blaine shifted uneasily for a moment. "Yeah... Noa-"

"Puck." he corrected.

"Right... Puck... are you and Kurt dating?"

_Whoa... Where the hell had that come from? _Puck asked himself as he looked over to the teen, a brow raised incredulously. Honestly the sight should have been comical, a mostly naked Puck standing over a short Blaine with a look that most would shy away from. And the teen just swallowed and kept his gaze steady on Puck's eyes. He had to hand it to him. Blaine had some serious balls. _That or else he's just really stupid..._

"I'm sorry... what?" he asked, tilting his head a bit.

Blaine hesitated before repeating himself. "Are you and Kurt dating? I'm sorry- it's just... after counseling Monday I walked into the boys bathroom nearest the choir room and..." his voice trailed off.

Puck blinked a few times as he thought back to it. Monday... boys bathroom closest to the choi- _Oh_... He laughed. Blaine looked slightly panicked, almost worried if he'd have to run and get someone. Afraid that Puck was having a mental breakdown. He snorted and decided to ease the other's fears.

"Shit, naw. Honestly, I get the impression that I'm more his booty call than he is mine. Kurtie's more like an annoying twin brother than anything else. We just have an agreement that happens to involve him dropping his pants, spreading his legs and grabbing his ankles while I fuck him senseless... call it his little escape from reality if you want..."

Blaine was silent a moment, letting it sink in. "...Brothers?" he asked in confusion. "So... you're saying that screwing your sibling is normal in your family?"

Puck considered this and had to agree. So maybe brothers hadn't been the best example he could have given. So sue him. "Never said it was perfect. We're more dysfunctional thank anything... emphasis on they dys."

"I see..."

Puck hummed and studied Blaine a bit more. "Hn... now see, what confuses me... is just why you've captured little Kurtie's interest... it's odd really." he mused aloud, now dressed in his gym clothes. Crossing his arms and leaning against the lockers behind him. "Kurtie doesn't do anything but one night stands and booty calls... with you he watches you different... not that it's a bad thing... but I'll tell you now. You hurt my boy," he paused here and stepped closer, pushing Blaine roughly against the lockers and getting in his face. "And I will personally... make your life a living hell..." He shoved him back once more and made his way towards the door, smirking over his shoulder. "Have fun!" he tossed back, the door slamming shut behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The photo was old, wrinkled slightly, and well loved. There were a few water marks around the edges where tears had fallen before they could be brushed away. It was a simple image, but it was the only one he had of them.

It was of three people. A younger Noah stood to the left slightly, an arm wrapped around the teen girl beside him. She was in a hospital bed, her blond hair a slight mess and her eyes tired, but a true smile on her perfect lips. Both were looking down at the small baby bundled in her arms. Their daughter, Beth...

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
>So I travelled back, down that road<br>Will she come back, no one knows  
>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream<em>

Sniffling slightly, Noah wiped at his eyes and sighed. Of course his ipod would pick this song now of all times. The irony was not wasted on him. He sighed and shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking about Quinn. After all, Beth had been adopted and she'd left him for Finn Hudson of all people. Swallowing, he set the photo aside and let it go.

What they'd had before had been sweet and innocent and... perfect. It had been everything that Noah had wanted. But Quinn had wanted popularity. She'd wanted money. She'd wanted Finn.

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
>So I travelled back, down that road<br>Will she come back, no one knows  
>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream<br>_

Sighing, he carefully placed the photo back into the back of the frame he kept it in. The picture that hid it was one of Kurt at the piercing parlor. His tongue was out and the clamp was tightened, the needle already through and Kurt shooting Noah a look that promised pain soon as he was free. It was sad really... he'd lost Quinn and Beth and filled that hole with the brotherly need to watch out for Kurt and basically take him under wing. Speaking of Kurt...

He looked at his phone. Not a single one of his texts had been responded to and he was beginning to worry. He was seriously starting to worry. Kurt had been acting odd before he'd left school, sending warning signals off in Noah's mind, but it was something that Puck wouldn't allow to show in public.

The sound of a fist knocking against his front door snapped him out of his thoughts and he blinked. "The hell?" he muttered, getting up and going down the stairs to answer it. _Who could possibly be coming here at this time of night? _He swung the door open and paused. There before him stood a red eyed and barely held together Kurt Hummel. _Shit..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There were times in Noah Puckerman's life that he would sit back and silently ask himself how he'd gotten into this mess. He was a good kid for the most part... well, out side of school. Usually. He obeyed the laws of the land as well as the laws laid down in the Jewish religion... unless they didn't agree with his agenda. But all in all, he had never done anything terrible that would cause him to deserve growing up without his dad, being a disappointment, and now this..

His gaze drifted over to where Kurt was asleep on the air mattress beside Noah's own bed. His hair was messed up, flattened on one side and fanned out over his brow from the sweat of a bad dream. His brow was furrowed, his pale skin flushed in fear.

Sighing, Noah shook his head and stood up, making his way to the bathroom. His head was beginning to hurt and he might as well grab an aspirin and relieve himself at the same time.

Closing the door behind himself, he lifted the lid and seat of the toilet, pulling himself free of his boxers and sighed, mentally ignoring the sound now echoing through the bathroom. Shit he needed to stop drinking so much before bed. Hell, he needed to stop doing much of anything before bed period. He could barely think straight at the moment.

Focusing on what he'd learned today, his frowned as his headache increased. Groaning, he felt a sudden sharp tug at his gut and the base of his spine. He grimaced, feeling the pain. A violent jerk went through his body and he blinked. It was gone.

"...The hell?" he muttered, looking around the bathroom. Nothing had changed. He was still where he had been.. wait, hadn't he been closer to the toilet before? "I seriously need to get more sleep..." he muttered seconds before he realized the warmth spreading over his stocking clad foot. He blinked and looked down. "You've gotta be kidding me..." he muttered, groaning. Just what he needed. A piss covered foot. Yeah... the world hated him.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... there's this chapter. Hope you liked it! ^^ This one's from Puck's point of view so it should be interesting. Blaine's next! So look forward to that!<strong>

**spike4561: Ah yes, Cassandra is definitely a bit of a mystery concerning Kurt. Her entire role in this will be revealed eventually. As for the drug, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Mary Peguero: Ah yes, that fight was hard to write. I love Burt. He really is an amazing person. Kurt and Burt's relationship will be explored further.**

**StormsInNeverland: Like father like son, right? That's one of the things I've always loved about the Kurt and Burt dynamic. And it shows just how close they really are. As for the hand thing, that's going to be covered within the next few chapters.**

**MNHummel:You know, I never really thought it over, but the visual kei thing actually kinda works with Kurt. I now officially have an image of Kurt prancing around on stage singing to An Cafe's MapleGunnman... anyway, there's plenty of discussions between Kurt and Burt coming up, but not without a few good old fashioned fights. They're all they've each got left in the long run so the stress on their relationship with this situation is really going to cause a lot of tension. And yes, as much as I adore Puckurt, Klaine for the win. I'm eager to get to those moments as well, but, alas, I have a mess of things to get through before I can really start laying into that. And yes, Puck is such a sap at times it just makes me want to pinch his cheeks. That would be a death wish though... oh well.**

**Thank you to those that reviewed/alerted/Favorited! Same goes for last chapter! I forgot to add this bit in... my bad.**

**Till next time!  
><strong>


	6. 5 Man in the Mirror

**Here's Blaine's chapter! I just adore him! He's so puppy like and adorable! Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to post next. My girlfriend and I have a date on Sunday and Saturday I'm over at a friends so I won't be able to write till late Sunday night. And then classes start on Monday. I'll try and write soon as they're done and I get home. **

**Also! MNHummel made another beautiful creation! Thank you! There is a link on my profile as well as one for my Tumblr. I'll be posting teasers and sneak peaks as well as some random info on my Tumblr so feel free to ask questions there as well!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Fifth**

**Man in the Mirror**

Blaine Anderson could truly say he'd never had a week quite like this one. With the shock of the new school system, he found himself desperately wishing he'd been able to stay at Dalton Academy. That, of course, was not a possibility seeing as he'd been permanently kicked out of the school. They meant their 0% tolerance of harassment. Even if it was directed at the wrong person.

He sighed and shook his head. Best not to think like that. After all, he had to survive this year of high school and then he'd, hopefully, be able to transfer elsewhere. If he was lucky. At present, his father wasn't really talking to him since his failed attempts at hooking him up with the daughter of one of his politician friends.

Shutting his locker door, he slipped down the hallway his second to last class of the day. All he had left was AP History and then Gym. He shuddered at the thought of the dreaded day. He preferred when they had Health class, which was usually Mondays and Tuesdays. The other days were all Gym. Fridays, like today, were up in the air, flipping between one or the other every other week. Just his luck it had to be Gym first. At least after these two classes, he'd be done for the day...

He entered the class room and glanced around, spotting an open seat nearest the window and claiming it. The last thing he wanted was to have to put up with the finding a seat and an awkward conversation of "is this seat taken?". God he hated being the new kid.

Seated, he dug out his text book and notebook. A pencil was settled on top of the small pile as he shoved his bag down under the desk. A few other students were trickling into the classroom, having escaped the crowded halls for the time being. He just ignored it. Not like it concerned him anymore than their personal issues. He was just here to get through his court ordered counseling and high school.

The chair next to him slid across the floor and Blaine looked up in time to see the blond from his counseling group drop into the seat beside him. Those cold eyes shot a glare at a girl that had been on her way over in hope of talking to the "cute new boy". Silently, Blaine was thankful for the break. Ever since arriving the hormonal female population had been hanging off of him left and right. At the same time, however, he was panicking. Sure he'd helped the blond out earlier in the week, but that didn't mean he wouldn't kick his ass because of it. After all, he'd been pretty much left well alone by the jock population and it was only a matter of time for one of the punks to take a hit at him. He swallowed nervously. This boy was both stunning and deadly.

Finally, that blue gaze turned to him and Blaine almost whimpered at the look the other was giving him. The gaze was intent, focused on him and only him. He was studying every detail of Blaine he could find and he was analyzing. _Oh god... I'm gonna die! It's only been the first week of classes and I'm gonna die!_

"..Blaine.. right?"

_Why does his voice have to be so beautiful? Oh the irony! This beautiful angelic boy is going to kill me! The last thing I'll ever hear is that melodic voice! Why does the world have to be so cruel? _

"Uh... yeah." He replied, his voice shaky as he offered a weak smile. This seemed to amuse the blond.

"Relax. I'm not gonna do anything to you. Just curious about the new kid is all. Not often we get someone like you..." The blond replied, a small smirk playing across his pierced lips. Blaine blinked. Was he flirting?

"Uh..."

"I'm Kurt... That way you can stop referring to me as 'the blond angel with a melodic voice'." Kurt stated, his smirk growing a bit more.

Blaine paled this time. "That was out loud?"

"Yeah... That was out loud." Kurt replied, shrugging and leaning back in his chair. "Don't worry about it, yeah? It's nicer than everything else I hear around here. So relax. I'm not gonna kill you."

Blaine visibly slouched into his seat with a groan of relief. "Well that was embarrassing..." he muttered.

Kurt just chuckled. "You're cute, Blaine... stay that way." he added before snagging his book bag once more and standing up.

"You're... not staying?" Blaine asked, confused now at the sudden turn of events. Had Kurt really just called him cute?

"Advanced French. I took this class last year." Kurt purred with a wink. "And yes, Anderson. I called you cute. Au revoir!" called over his shoulder before sauntering from the room, his hips swaying tantalizingly.

Blaine watched after him and blinked. And blinked some more. Kurt Hummel had just come in to talk to him? But why the hell would he do that? And then there was the whole conversation that didn't make sense to Blaine. Hell, it hadn't even been much of a conversation. More like Kurt teasing Blaine and flirting with him. And last, but certainly not least, there was the scene he'd walked into on Monday. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't touched himself to the memory of seeing Kurt Hummel spread so submissively. His cheeks colored slightly at the thought and he did his best to push away the memory before he had an embarrassingly obvious problem to deal with.

"So Kurt's talking to you now?" A girl's voice sounded beside him. Snapping out of his daydream, Blaine jerked his head up to look at the once again occupied chair beside him. Coffee brown eyes and straightened brown hair. A hideous animal sweater. Rachel Berry.

"...Hi?" he asked. What the hell was going on? All week he'd been pretty much ignored, which he was happy about, and now suddenly Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry are talking to him within the same ten minutes. He was just a little weirded out.

"Hi! You're Blaine Anderson. The new student. You're also in my counseling group. I saw that Kurt Hummel was talking to you and just thought I'd come over and make sure you knew to keep away from him. He's nothing but trouble. He's been arrested so many times the cops already know him by voice. Not that it's hard. He has a very distinctive counter tenor voice that most people on Broadway would kill for."

Blaine just stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes wide as he listened to her continue to ramble. _How the hell could she keep talking? Was she even breathing?_

"Though he's no where near as good as me. I'm going to be the next Barbara Streisand. But anyway, Kurt's trouble. We used to be best friends and then his mom died and he stopped talking to people. And then when he came out as gay I tried to be friends with him again but then his dad had his heart attack and started dating and Kurt did a complete 180. He started talking more and more to that Puck and then he died his hair and got the piercings. All of his fashionable clothing disappeared and was replaced by the crap that he wears now and he started to listen to grunge rock and-"

"If you would open your pages to 394 we could begin..." their teacher drawled, a board look on his face as he entered the room. Blaine had never been so glad in his life to see a teacher than he was at that moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If there was one person that scared Blaine more than Kurt it was Noah Puckerman. The jock was not only on the football team (or had been), but he was also the resident bad-ass. He'd heard plenty of talk about the mo-hawked teen and he had every plan to stay out of the other's sights. He just wanted to get through life and be done with this hell they called high school. He, sadly, was not that lucky.

Changing in Gym class, he ignored the presence of Puck near him and stripped off his shirt. The plan was to get changed and get out quickly. The fact that there were no witnesses to his potential beating spurred him on.

"Damn, Anderson!" Puck's voice ripped through the delusion that he was going to be home free and startled Blaine. He jumped and turned around to face the other, his heart beating frantically.

"E-excuse me?" he asked. _Oh god... my voice is squeaking... _he mentally groaned.

Puck laughed, going back to his own locker. "Chill dude, just startled me a bit with the guns you're packin..."

Guns? Blaine frowned and looked down at himself for a moment before it dawned on him. Oh.. "I was on the boxing team... back at Dalton."

"I see... you're just... so quiet I didn't expect it... then again, considering what you're doing here I think I should have..."

Blaine hummed, studying the other in thought for a moment. Well now was a good chance to find out a little about Monday... now that he knew he wasn't about to murdered.

"Yeah... Noa-"

"Puck." The other corrected. Right. No one called him Noah. No one, but Kurt.

"Right... Puck... are you and Kurt dating?"

_Oh god, I'm a dead man... _Blaine panicked, noting how Puck suddenly went rigid and looked to Blaine. He knew that look. He was terrified of that look. Did he show it? Blaine hadn't a clue.

"I'm sorry... what?" Puck asked, tilting his head a bit.

Blaine swallowed his nerves. _Well, if I'm going to die, might as well just make it worth while..._ "Are you and Kurt dating?" and immediately he regretted asking. "I'm sorry- it's just... after counseling Monday I walked into the boys bathroom nearest the choir room and..." And now he was rambling. _Way to go, Blaine... now he'll hate you and think you're a freak._

Puck responded the opposite. "Shit, naw. Honestly, I get the impression that I'm more his booty call than he is mine. Kurtie's more like an annoying twin brother than anything else. We just have an agreement that happens to involve him dropping his pants, spreading his legs and grabbing his ankles while I fuck him senseless... call it his little escape from reality if you want..."

…_.Did he really just say that? That's fucked up... like, really fucked up..._

Blaine shook his head and forced those thoughts back. "Brothers? So... you're saying that screwing your sibling is normal in your family?"

Puck actually paused here, as if considering his words as well and shrugged. "Never said it was perfect. We're more dysfunctional thank anything... emphasis on they dys."

"I see..." Was Blaine could manage. This man made no sense to him. At all. Oh, look. He's talking again...

"Hn... now see, what confuses me... is just why you've captured little Kurtie's interest... it's odd really. Kurtie doesn't do anything but one night stands and booty calls... with you he watches you different... not that it's a bad thing... but I'll tell you now. You hurt my boy," suddenly, Blaine felt the sharp pain of a locker in his back and the pressure of Puck's hand shoving him roughly into the wall of lockers behind him. "And I will personally... make your life a living hell..."

With another rough shove, Puck was no longer in the other's face and sauntering towards the door. He smirked over his shoulder and Blaine could have sworn he saw death in those eyes. "Have fun!"

_Oh yeah... I'm gonna die..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
>For Once In My Life<br>It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
>Gonna Make A Difference<br>Gonna Make It Right . . . _

Blaine sank lower into the tub, ignoring the argument he could hear his father having over the phone just down the hall. It was one of three things, poll ratings, his mistress, or another date for Blaine. He sighed and sunk lower into the bubbles surrounding him. He really was getting sick of this. And trying to please his father was getting harder and harder. But he didn't dare talk back. The last time had earned him a hand to the face and he could still feel the sting around his eye from when his father had heard about the arrest charges.

He shook the thought off and focused on the words of Micheal Jackson floating through his bathroom. His anger at his father slowly dissipated as he focused on the song. A slow, easy smile formed. He loved this song.

"_As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
>Favorite Winter Coat<br>This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
>I See The Kids In The Street,<br>With Not Enough To Eat  
>Who Am I, To Be Blind?<br>Pretending Not To See  
>Their Needs"<em>

He started to sing, swaying every so slightly with the music. He finished with his bath and stood, getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist and moving to empty the tub.

"_A Summer's Disregard,  
>A Broken Bottle Top<br>And A One Man's Soul  
>They Follow Each Other On<br>The Wind Ya' Know  
>'Cause They Got Nowhere<br>To Go  
>That's Why I Want You To<br>Know"_

He slipped over to the mirror and paused, taking in his reflection. The bruises were fading and his exotic features were once again looking like they always had. It was no mystery why women were so attracted to him. He knew he was handsome. He didn't let it go to his head however. And his father's criticism did miracles for his self esteem... He snorted at the thought, gripping the edge of the clay sink.

His gaze narrowed and he frowned a bit as he scrutinized himself. "Why the hell would anyone really want me?" he asked his reflection. "I'm a screw up... I'm sick and no one would ever want me..." he growled, his anger flaring. The areas around his hands heated suddenly, the temp spiking so quickly that the sink cracked under his hands and the entire front half broke away. With a yelp of shock, Blaine jumped back in time to avoid smashing his feet with the heavy slab of clay as it shattered on his granite flooring.

He stared at the spot wide eyed, breathing heavy. Slowly, he lifted his hands to look at them. Touching his face, they felt cool, normal if not just a little warmer from the bath water. "...Odd..." he muttered, frowning in confusion.

_I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror<br>I'm Asking Him To Change  
><em>_His Ways  
>And No Message Could Have<br>Been Any Clearer  
>If You Wanna Make The World<br>A Better Place _

_Take A Look At Yourself, And  
>Then Make A Change<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Tis done! I so happy! But yeah, enjoy cause this will be the last update for a few days at least. Next we have Rachel!<strong>

**pulseshadows: I'm glad you like it! And I know, right? I love Misfits. There might be some similarities, but as soon as we get into the real plot, the differences will be glaringly obvious.**

**Mary Peguero: I'm glad you liked Puck's POV. I had fun writing him and honestly look forward to writing more of him in the future. As for Blaine... yeah, he pretty much hit the nail on the head on how fucked up Puck's analogy was.**

**MNHummel: Thank you! Again, so very much! That's amazing! Really! And now for the reply: yeah, the tension between those two is going to be enough to just kill me while I write it. I just love their actual dynamic and having to do this makes me want to cry sometimes. But it's necessary. I'm glad you like Kurt. I was nervous and still am a little about how I'm portraying him right now. I've read a lot of fics where he's portrayed as the badboy! But here I'm trying to go for a mix between the badboy! and loner kind of thing. Thank you again!**

**StormsInNeverland: We don't know yet. Or atleast, you guys don't. I do because I'm the evil author like that. But you'll find out soon enough. ^^ Yes, the Puck/Kurt banter has been fun and will likely remain so. I can't see them taking anything seriously while together unless they absolutely need to. And even then I can see them continuing.**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed/alerted/favorited! It means a lot!**

**And remember, check out my Tumblr for teasers, factoids, and other things pertaining to this fic! The link is on my profile!  
><strong>


	7. 6 9 Crimes

**Wow... sorry it took so long to get this one up. Classes started back up and I get trained into my new job on Monday.. yay for working for my dad? This isn't one of my best chapters considering how much it fought with me to not be written. I swear, it just didn't want to happen. But I made it. Hope you like it.**

**Also, I started another Klaine fic that will be updated much slower than this one will. I just wanted to get it started because it's something I want to know if people are interested in. It's called "Born 2 Die" and it follows more ghost story than anything else I've ever written so I'm a little nervous.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN! NOT EVEN THE SONG!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Sixth**

**9 Crimes**

Rachel Berry was the star in her fathers' eyes. Both men took so much pride in their young daughter that they doted on her every need and gave her everything she'd ever need. She had everything, the best opportunities her parents could give her and for that she was thankful. If there was one thing, however, that Rachel was it was lonely.

At school she was little more than the outspoken, annoying theater kid that not even the theater clique wanted part of. Her voice was phenomenal, her acting was amazing, but all in all her personality made her a turn off. She knew she was self centered. She tried her hardest to change it, but being an only child with both her dads' undivided attention was enough to counteract all her efforts.

So her shoplifting escapade had been made in a desperate attempt to get attention. She needed some one to reprimand her. She knew that. As well, it brought her a step closer to her one time best friend. There had only ever been one person that could handle Rachel Berry at one time. That person was Kurt Hummel. Or, more precisely, the person Kurt Hummel used to be. She and the ex-fashionista used to be thicker than thieves and nothing would have been able to come between them. At least, that's what Rachel had thought.

Enter Noah Puckerman.

The teen had turned her entire life upside down in a matter of months and for it Rachel had lost her best friend. He started ignoring her texts and the last straw had been when he'd verbally tore her apart in front of the entire student body for her crush on Finn Hudson. It had been worse than being slushied on a daily basis.

So sitting in one of her last classes of the day, Rachel easily picked out the figure of Kurt sauntering in to the room. She frowned, looking up at the clock. He didn't have this class. He'd taken it the previous year because of his accelerated test scores. He should have been in Advanced French.

Her brow furrowed and she traced Kurt's path, eyes widening as she saw him moving over to the brunet boy. She recognized Blaine by face and through their counseling. As far as she knew, he was a quiet boy that wanted very little to do with anyone in their school. She didn't exactly blame him.

Blaine looked like he'd just about wet himself once he found Kurt sitting beside him. They exchanged a few words, Kurt's smirk growing into something that resembled the cat that had caught the mouse. Rachel could feel the dread settling deep in her gut. She knew that look. Kurt had had it seconds before ripping into her and ruining everything about herself she'd ever liked.

Kurt stood and smirked over his shoulder as he left, tossing out a comment about Blaine being cute before he left. Rachel watched him leave before she looked over to Blaine. The boy seemed dazed. Again, she didn't really blame him. Standing, she made the snap decision to go and sit by him. She had to warn him.

Slipping into the seat, she set her things out. "So Kurt's talking to you now?" She asked, tilting her head and looking to Blaine.

He seemed to take a moment to look her over, an expression of confusion crossing his slightly bruised face. "...Hi?"

Rachel grinned, glad she'd gotten him to at least greet her. "Hi! You're Blaine Anderson. The new student. You're also in my counseling group. I saw that Kurt Hummel was talking to you and just thought I'd come over and make sure you knew to keep away from him. He's nothing but trouble. He's been arrested so many times the cops already know him by voice. Not that it's hard. He has a very distinctive counter tenor voice that most people on Broadway would kill for." Rachel started.

Blaine just watched her, his eyes widening the more she talked, almost like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. She knew that look. Most people gave it to her when they were trying to figure out if she was crazy or not. Then they stopped talking to her.

"Though he's no where near as good as me. I'm going to be the next Barbara Streisand. But anyway, Kurt's trouble. We used to be best friends and then his mom died and he stopped talking to people. And then when he came out as gay I tried to be friends with him again but then his dad had his heart attack and started dating and Kurt did a complete 180. He started talking more and more to that Puck and then he died his hair and got the piercings. All of his fashionable clothing disappeared and was replaced by the crap that he wears now and he started to listen to grunge rock and-"

She was cut off as the teacher entered the room, commanding their attention once more. Sighing heavily, she slumped further into her seat and opened her page to the indicated number. Well, at least she'd gotten a chance to warn Blaine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel didn't get the chance to talk to Blaine much during or after class. Soon as the bell had run, he was up and out of his chair. It amazed her how fast some people could move when they wanted to get away from her. As much as it hurt her, it awed her as well.

Sighing, she dragged her book bag into the girl's bathroom with the intent of just skipping. Today was a day she really didn't want to go to gym class. Not to face Noah Puckerman. He'd just insult her sense of fashion again. She liked how she dressed. She thought it was cute. Besides, the only person who could have given her criticisms about her wardrobe and tried to help improve it, was likely skipping his last class to go have a smoke under the school bleachers. She shook her head. Rachel knew she needed to stop thinking about it.

A soft sob caught her attention and she paused, looking further into the bathroom. "...Hello?" she called, stepping further in and checking the stalls. It fell silent for a few minutes. Rachel was starting to think she'd just imagined it until one of the stall doors opened.

Santana Lopez stepped out into the main room and ran a hand along her cheeks to wipe away the residue from tears. "The hell do you want, frumpy?" the Latina snapped, her dark brown eyes narrowing dangerously.

Rachel blinked, eyes widening in shock as she stepped back. "N-nothing! I just.. came in here for a bit of quiet and I heard someone crying so-"

"I wasn't crying!" she snapped once more, advancing on Rachel.

"I never said you were!" Rachel stated, trying to defend herself. Santana stopped mere inches from her, her lips pressed together in a tight line and her eyes narrowed with the intent to cause harm. She studied Rachel for a moment before shaking her head and stalking away and to the sinks.

Rachel let out a shaky breath, feeling herself slowly calm after her fear started to die down. Santana scared the living day lights out of her. She would willingly admit it. The Latina was known to carry razor blades in her hair and Rachel wasn't fond of the idea of discovering whether or not that rumor was true.

She did, however, take this chance to look Santana over a bit closer. The girl looked like shit. Her clothes were wrinkled, the black corset ripped slightly around the bust, as if someone had grabbed it and pulled. Her black jacket was creased, wrinkled slightly and dust covered it. Santana's normally tightly tied back hair was sticking out of the ponytail in a few places, giving her an almost wild look. Grass stains and a few mud streaks covered her pants and Rachel's frown deepened as she noticed the darkening bruise around the taller girl's neck.

Everyone knew about Santana's boyfriend. Rafael Ramirez was one of the star football players alongside Finn Hudson and was especially known for his short temper. It didn't take much to notice the violent way he tended to watch Santana. After all, she had a record with the male population of the school. Seeing the bruise, she knew where it came from.

"...You could do much better, you know..." Rachel stated softly.

Santana paused, the hand holding the eyeliner at the ready freezing mid air. Slowly, coffee brown eyes settled on the shorter brunet.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked, growling softly. "You saying I'm not good enough?"

"No! No that's not..." Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "That's not what I meant... I mean.. you deserve a lot more than what he does to you... you may not be the nicest to me, Santana, but I'm pretty sure you're a beautiful person when you smile..."

Santana looked Rachel over, seemingly stunned for a moment before she regained herself. "You don't know me and you don't know Rafael. Do us a favor and take your abnormally large beak and keep it out of our business." she snapped, stuffing her eyeliner in her bag before grabbing it and stomping from the bathroom. The door fell shut with a final thud causing Rachel to wince. She really needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The house was silent once Rachel got home. She was glad for it. The day had been nothing short of hell and all she wanted was to take a hot bath and read Wicked. Making her way into her room, she tossed her book bag down on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Music. She needed music.

Plugging her ipod into the docking station, she pressed play and let it go to a random song.

_Leave me out with the waste  
>This is not what I do<br>It's the wrong kind of place  
>To be thinking of you<br>It's the wrong time  
>For somebody new<br>It's a small crime  
>And I've got no excuse <em>

She smiled softly as the song filtered through. It always made her think about Finn. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she liked him so much. Maybe it was his popularity? Or his smile? Or that dopey look he got on his face whenever he was confused? Or maybe it was because he'd been the only person to ever show Rachel a bit of kindness outside of Kurt.

Sighing, she shook her head and made her way over to her dresser. Stripping off her sweater and shirt, she discarded the clothing into the clothes basket before doing the same with her skirt and leggings. Standing there in a bra and underwear, she turned to her mirror and looked herself over.

_Is that alright?  
>Give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright?  
>If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it<br>Is that alright?  
>Give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright  
>With you? <em>

Rachel's frown deepened. She was so average. It was no wonder no boy had ever taken an interest in her. Running a hand over her body, she cupped her small breasts for a second before sliding them down her sides and to her small hips. She was far from that desirable girl.

Finn would never look at her in the way she wanted him to. Not with her nose and her plain looks. Not when he had Quinn Fabray. The star cheerleader of the school and the model perfect woman.

_Leave me out with the waste  
>This is not what I do<br>It's the wrong kind of place  
>To be cheating on you<br>It's the wrong time  
>She's pulling me through<br>It's a small crime  
>And I've got no excuse <em>

She swallowed and looked away from the mirror. She couldn't look at herself anymore. Not tonight. The words of insults echoed through her head. The worst of all sounding like Kurt Hummel's voice cutting through the rest.

"_You're embarrassing yourself, Rachel. And frankly, you're embarrassing me to be associated with you. What does it say when the gay boy of the school can get more ass than a girl in a homophobic town like Lima? God you're such a joke..."_

"_You done yet? Cause the rest of us would like to get into our class room before you scare the teacher off with your desperate stench."_

"_Still haven't gotten a chest, Berry? Pity. Ah well, we could always cut your hair and dress you like a guy. At least then you and your gorilla hands might stand a chance at getting laid."_

Tears pricked her eyes and she let out a shuddering breath. She used to value Kurt's opinion. She always used to beg for his final critique about her appearance. And he used to give it and help her. Now all he did was use it against her. And even still, she valued his opinion. Right now, she wanted nothing more than her best friend back. More than she wanted Finn Hudson to like her.

_Is that alright?  
>I give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright?  
>If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it<br>Is that alright?  
>I give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright  
>Is that alright with you? <em>

A tug started at her back, along the middle of her spine. Almost as if it had started in her gut. She ignored it, writing it off to self loathing. It came again, harder this time. Blinking, Rachel unwrapped her arms around herself and looked down at her body in confusion. "What...?" she started before her whole body convulsed. She gasped, crying out softly before she fell to the floor. Her body continued to convulse for a few seconds before it stopped suddenly and Rachel gasped for air.

Something wasn't right. Her chest felt heavier, her breathing more strained. She blinked a few times, slowly rolling over and sitting up. Why did she feel taller? And why did her body ache? _What's wrong with me?_ She mused, slowly getting to her feet. Taking that moment, she looked down and paled. Her nails were black. Her skin was no longer the usual slightly tanned complexion she had naturally, but instead a unique pale color almost like porcelain. She looked closer at herself. Her body was no longer feminine, but decidedly male. Hesitantly, she lifted her gaze to her mirror.

"Oh god..." she stated in shock, dread filling her voice. Instead of herself staring back, she was instead met with the blue green gaze of one Kurt Hummel.

_Is that alright?  
>I give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright?  
>If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it<br>Is that alright?  
>If I give my gun away when it's loaded<br>Is that alright  
>Is that alright with you?<em>

Is that alright?  
>Is that alright?<br>Is that alright with you?  
>Is that alright?<br>Is that alright?  
>Is that alright with you?<p>

No...

* * *

><p><strong>Review time!<strong> **Yay? Anyone else excited? Ok then...**

**MNHummel: I'm glad you like the songs. It usually takes me a while to figure out which one I want to use. So far, almost everyone has been on the youtube playlist I made for this fic. I can't wait to be done with this small section. Saturday morning is going to be very interesting to write for. I really can't wait to get there, but I have to finish these guys separately first. Thanks for the review!**

**This guy doesnt have a clue: Thank you! ^^**

**Slytherin-Pride0608: I'm glad you like Santana in this. And don't worry, she'd next chapter! ^^**

**spike4561: lol, yes the pills have something to do with everything going on. Just what though, has yet to be explained.**

**e m o m i n t: Well, it does have something to do with emotions and stress. It'll be explained soon if I ever find the time needed to write.**

**Mellomantis: yes, yes it was a shameless reference to Harry Potter. I couldn't resist.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed/alerted/favorited! Next chapter: Santana!**


	8. 7 Criminal

**OMG! Two chapters over break! Booya! Anyway, sorry this one's a bit short as well, but I wanted to get it out before the week took over and you had to wait till next weekend for an update. Oh well, treat for you! YAY!**

**I have a job now so weekdays will be interesting juggling classes, class work, writing, and work. But I'll manage!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Seventh**

**Criminal**

Santana Lopez was what most people would call a lost cause. Her reputation of school slut had earned her more than enough hate within the student body and she liked it that way. She could get what she wanted and not have to worry about getting to close to someone. That was how things worked for her. At least they had until she'd met Rafael Ramirez. The one man she slept with that wouldn't let her go. And he made it worth her while. In dating him, she gained popularity and the status of head bitch.

And Santana Lopez liked it that way.

With this deal, however, came Rafael's explosive temper and possessiveness. He was sweet for the most part, treating Santana like a queen, but if she dared do something he didn't like...

She sighed and shook her head, shifting in her chair in class. Honestly she could have fallen asleep easily if it weren't for Finn Hudson's heavy breathing beside her. Honestly, she just wanted to strangle him, but doing that to her boyfriend's best friend? Not a good idea.

Instead, Santana took to tapping her pencil against the desk, head resting in her hand as she stared boredly at the white board. This was so the last place she wanted to be...

Beside her, Finn shifted a bit uneasily, looking around the room as if paranoid. Rolling her eyes she shifted a bit in her seat and yawned.

_The hell is frankenteen doing now? _She thought to herself with a snort. Finn's gaze snapped to her and she lifted a brow. _The hell is his problem? Probably farted and trying to see if anyone noticed..._

Finn's cheeks colored slightly at this, a mortified (for him) expression crossing his features as he looked straight ahead at the board once more.

Sighing, Santana was getting bored. She couldn't handle this much longer. Looking to the clock out of the corner of her eye, she mentally groaned. _Well now what? God... I could be getting laid right now..._ she mused, smirking a bit as an image of what her and Rafael had done just this morning in in the boy's locker room.

_God he's so sexy... specially that little mole right under his left nipple... so cute!_ She giggled mentally, her nose scrunching up a bit as she pictured her boyfriend's body. Beside her, Finn shifted a bit. Santana frowned. _Give it a rest, frankendork... no one cares if you ripped ass in class. Smells better than most the kids in this student body when they try to think... and that's saying something_.

Huffing a bit, she went back to her visualizing, letting the images get more and more graphic. At least this way she could entertain herself for the rest of the class period and just skip next to relieve a bit of tension.

Finn shifted a bit more. It was right around Santana imagining how she'd swallow around Rafael's cock when Finn suddenly shot up and knocked his chair over, breaking her train of thought. _The hell?_

"Mr Hudson?" The teacher growled, gaze narrowing.

"I have to go to the bathroom..." Finn stuttered out before nearly running from the class room. Santana blinked for a moment, looking after him.

_...Well that was fucked up..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where the hell have you been?" came over the other end of the phone. Santana rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to hang up on him.

"I was in class, baby..." Santana tried, keeping her voice soft and loving, trying to calm him down. A snort came from the other end and she gritted her teeth. In the reflection of the bathroom mirror, she could see the growing bruise from her earlier mistake. Frowning, she ignored it as she assessed her clothing. She was going to need to do repairs once she got home. But first she needed to find a way to work around her mother... maybe she could over to Brittney's? The girl was always willing to have her over.

God she couldn't deal with this.

"Where are you right now?" Rafael demanded, growling a bit.

"No where. Look, I gots ta go. I can't be late for class cause of the court order." Santana tried, silently pleading that he'd let it go. She knew he wouldn't though. Rafael just wasn't that type of guy.

"We're not done here, Santana. I want you over at mine after school."

"But, my nana-"

"Your nana can go to hell, Santana. What's more important? Pleasing your family? Or pleasing your boyfriend?"

Santana frowned. "You can't make me chose..."

"You don't show up, you don't love me. You don't show up, we're done." He growled. She could hear him gripping his phone tighter. Santana flinched.

"I'll be there..." she promised, swallowing thickly through her own self loathing. Why did she always give into this?

"Good girl. Love you."

"L-love you too..." Santana managed, swallowing as she hung up. Biting back tears, she made her way into a stall, locking the door behind her and letting out a few strangled sobs.

She didn't know how long she'd been in there. It felt like forever to her, but it could have been mere minutes. The sound of the door opening caught her attention, but it was too late, the sob slipped through and she hiccuped slightly, swallowing down her tears.

"...Hello?" a familiarly grating voice called. _Great, just what I need..._

Santana shook her head and brushed her eyes dry, making sure she'd composed herself before she unlocked her stall door and stepped out. Making sure to make an entrance that was her, she turned and glared at Rachel, finding the girl staring at her in shock. Her gaze narrowed.

"The hell do you want, frumpy?" she snapped, growling a bit.

Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head. "N-nothing! I just.. came in here for a bit of quiet and I heard someone crying so-"

Santana's temper flared and she advanced on the short girl. "I wasn't crying!"

"I never said you were!" Rachel cried out, flinching away as she backed into the wall. Santana mentally smirked. Too easy...

Satisfied that she'd frightened the other, Santana moved away and made her way over to the sink. Digging through her bag, she pulled out her eyeliner and started cleaning herself up. She knew she looked horrible and no way in hell was she going out into the school for the rest of the student body to see her like this.

But, of course, Rachel Berry had to ruin her cool.

"...You could do much better, you know..."

Santana paused, letting the words sink in. She really couldn't deal with this right now, or ever for that matter. Slowly, she turned her gaze to the shorter woman.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her tone taking on an edge. That last comment had hit too close to home for comfort and now she wasn't going to back down without her fangs bared. "You saying I'm not good enough?"

Rachel's eyes widened to a comical proportion. Swallowing, she ran a hand through her hair, frustration beginning to show through. No! No that's not... That's not what I meant... I mean.. you deserve a lot more than what he does to you... you may not be the nicest to me, Santana, but I'm pretty sure you're a beautiful person when you smile..."

Santana was floored. This Hobbit that she had insulted and tortured for the last two years was actually trying to make her feel better? _What the fuck is wrong with this she-man? _She thought, shaking her head and letting out a growl. "You don't know me and you don't know Rafael. Do us a favor and take your abnormally large beak and keep it out of our business." she snapped, packing her things before booking it out of there.

It was a self defense mechanism and one that she had honed and perfected into a painful knee jerk reaction to anything that could make her feel. Make her soft. She couldn't have that. She refused to be like them. Like all the people with feelings. She refused.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_He is a hustler  
>He's no good at all<br>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
>He lies, he bluffs<br>He's unreliable.  
>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun <em>

It was raining again as Santana made her way down the streets of Lima Heights. Honestly, she was used to the dirty streets and run down buildings. People leered at her, but stayed away. She's proven she could hold her own and they knew not to mess with her. That and they knew her boyfriend's reputation. That was likely the main reason she was left alone.

She tried to ignore it, focusing more on the stinging feeling in her neck. The bruise there was now accompanied by a double, making her neck ache and her throat hurt every time she spoke.

She'd been right. She knew he wasn't going to let her off easy. She knew she was going to leave with a new bruise to add to her growing collection.

That wasn't the only part that ached.

_I know you told me  
>I should stay away.<br>I know you said  
>He's just a dog astray.<br>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this a'int smart <em>

Whimpering, she shifted how she walked. Her pelvis ached and her thighs burned with every step she took. He'd been rough with her and she was sorely regretting going to his house. If she hadn't at least she'd be done with this mess.

But then she wouldn't have it made. Her school status would go back to slut, but in all retrospect, she had a feeling she'd be happier.

But she knew she couldn't. It'd be like amputating an arm and leg. She needed him now.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love<br>Isn't rational, it's physical  
>Mama please don't cry<br>I will be alright  
>All reasons inside<br>I just cant deny  
>Love the guy <em>

Sniffling, Santana wiped at her eyes and looked around her. No one was around. Finding a spot in a deserted car park, she sat down and glared at the few cars left there. She hated her life. And she hated Rafael even more.

So why did she love him?

_He is a villain of the devil's law  
>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun<br>That man's a snitch and unpredictable,  
>He's got no conscious<br>He got none, none, none, none _

He was horrible to her. Treated her like shit. And for what? Because she dressed in the wrong color? He was making her life hell and she was close to snapping. She could feel it. She couldn't sit still anymore. Her skin didn't feel right on her body and it felt like something was always crawling just beneath the surface, making her itch.

She hated it.

_All I know, should let go, but no  
>'cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart _

She let out a ragged sob, her throat beginning to hurt even more. She knew she was only a little ways away from loosing her voice for a while. Yet all she wanted to do was scream. Her throat started burning. Her eyes blurred. Letting out a soft sob, she drew in a breath...

And screamed.

Her voice echoed off the stone walls around her, reverberating before suddenly the windows of the four cars in the car park smashed open, shattering all over the interior and asphalt below.

Letting out a scream of shock, Santana fell silent, eyes wide as she looked around her. Car alarms blared, her breathing harsh, ragged, and panicked. Hearing sirens in the distance, she stood and grabbed her bag. She needed to get out of there and fast.

Darting into an alley, she was gone mere seconds before the police cruisers pulled up.

_But mama im in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love<br>Isn't rational, it's physical  
>Mama please don't cry<br>I will be alright  
>All reasons inside<br>I just cant deny  
>Love the guy<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Only one more person to go! Finn! YAY! I'm so ecstatic to get to him! Because that means epicness as well as the plot thickening in the chapter after! Woot!<strong>

**REVIEW TIME!**

**StormsInNeverland: What the hell is going on indeed ^_- lol, yeah, Rachel was fun to write and so was Tana, but Finn is the one I'm looking forward to. I am going to have so much fun with him...**

**Mary Peguero: Yes, I really thought it would fit Rachel approaching from this angle. I'm glad it worked out. Let's hope it did as well for Santana.**

**MNHummel: Yes, Rachel is a lonely girl. Makes me sad to think about it. But it was plot necessary and shall be remedied... maybe... as for Santana.. well... She's Santana ^^**

**patrishis: I contemplated that, but then I thought, no. As much as she strives to be herself and be proud of who she is, she wants to be like other people. She strives to make herself into something she's not based on what she envies and sees in others. I hope this worked out ^^**

**Thanks to those that reviewed/alerted/favorited! It means so much!  
><strong>


	9. 8 Psycho

**Wow... this chapter's a bit... short? Sorry about that. Finn's so hard for me to write because of how he sees the world... But still, it's Finn and we love him.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Eighth**

**Psycho**

Finn Hudson's day started like any other day. His alarm went off, he hit the snooze button and slept for another five minutes before it went off another time. This continued for a few more alarms before he finally managed to look at the clock and drag his ass out of bed. He always managed to do so before his mother finally lost patience and went up to go get him. Next, he would go and shower, walking back to his room stark naked and dripping water all over the carpet between the bathroom, the hall, and his room. There, he would stand in front of his dresser for all of fifteen minutes, staring blankly at the clothes he had to chose from. Finally, when the chill had gotten to him, he'd piece together an outfit, having to do the smell check every now and then on his shirt or pants of choice. Once dressed, he'd go down to the kitchen where he'd find his mother making breakfast. This is exactly what he did.

He yawned and entered the kitchen, eyes closed. He knew the layout of their house by heart now.

"Morning, Finn." Carole greeted, grinning at her son. _About time he moved. I swear that boy is going to be late for his own funeral at this rate..._

Finn smiled and nodded before pausing. He looked back at his mother a moment before shaking it off and going to dish himself a plate of food. He was probably imagining it, but he could have sworn he'd heard his mother say something else. He shrugged and let it go. Must have been imagining things.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had to have been a very off day for Finn because the second he stepped foot into school he started catching odd snippets of conversation. It was odd though, no one responded to these comments. It worried him.

_Wow... that dress totally makes her ass look fat..._

_I wonder if he knows I boned his girl last night? Ah well... who cares? Not like we did!_

_Did I remember to put on deodorant today?_

_I wonder if Lord Tubbington is reading my diary right now..._

_Shit.._

_Oh my god! It's Finn Hudson! Act. Normal. Rachel._

He paused at this one, turning to give the girl an odd look., eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. _What was going on?_ She just paused and looked back at him sheepishly, offering a small confused smile as her eyes darted back and forth. Shaking his head, he left before she could say anything else.

Quickly he made his way through the halls and into his first class. It was going to be a very long day. He could just tell.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The comments hadn't stopped. At all. And it was getting later in the day. Finn, quite frankly, was beginning to freak out. And not in the good way.

He shifted uneasily in his seat, finding it difficult to pay any attention in class. Beside him, Santana was tapping her pencil annoyingly. It was only adding to his already growing stress and he knew it wasn't going to end well. All around him he could hear a soft buzzing sound that occasionally formed into words and even sentences. It creeped him out when he caught one that sounded like the teacher.

_Dude... she's like... so hot. I would so totally pop a boner for that old hag... oh wait... already did._

_I can't believe this bitch is making us do this lesson. It's total bull shit._

_I hate teenagers... They smell horrible and they act worse. Sometimes I just wish I could bring a club to school and bash their skulls in-_

Finn's eyes widened and he glanced around the room nervously. Why was no one else hearing this!

_The hell is frankenteen doing now?_ Santana's voice cut in, an annoyed sigh sounding. _The hell is his problem? Probably farted and trying to see if anyone noticed..._

Finn's cheeks flared and blood rushed to his face. Oh GC. Was she really saying this? He couldn't believe it. Shifting uneasily, he glanced at her, paling as her next comment reached him.

_Well now what? God... I could be getting laid right now..._

Her mouth hadn't opened.

Her lips hadn't moved.

She hadn't spoken.

_Oh Grilled Cheesus... I'm hearing people's thoughts... I'm reaqding their freakin' minds!_

Finn mentally panicked, trying to block out Santana's crude thoughts. He was even starting to get mental images along with the voices.

_God he's so sexy... specially that little mole right under his left nipple... so cute!_

Grilled Cheesus he didn't need to know what her and his best friend got up to. He really didn't. His mild panic attack must have caught Santana's attention because her thoughts shifted focus and turned to him once more.

_Give it a rest, frankendork... no one cares if you ripped ass in class. Smells better than most the kids in this student body when they try to think... and that's saying something_.

Oh no... she was thinking about him again! No! He couldn't take this. He stood up, knocking his chair over and drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He blushed a bit at the suddent attention, the teacher turning to glare at him.

"Mr. Hudson?" Her eyes narrowed and Finn gulped.

"I have to go to the bathroom..." he managed to squeak out, bolting from the room and taking his things with him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
>Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah<br>Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
>Who is the schizophrenic psycho <em>

Finn shifted uneasily, groaning a bit as he tried to hide from the world. He could still hear them. All of them. Always talking. Always thinking. His ipod didn't even block it out and it was beginning to dig under his skin. Then again, maybe his song choice didn't exactly aid in that.

This was beginning to get ridiculous. Currently, he was curled up in his room, ignoring the sounds of his mother and her friends down stairs in the living room. All outside noise was blocked out. All except for their thoughts.

_She really looks tired..._

_I wonder how she's been dealing with her son..._

_Such a disappointment..._

_Who would have known that Carole's son would have been a criminal? Poor woman..._

_I hope Finn's doing alright. I feel bad about leaving him to himself today... he came home looking distressed..._

He closed his eyes and bit back a groan of pain. He was starting to get a headache from all the voices.

_She lays down on the fresh lawn  
>She can make everything magical<br>But she tied one on big time  
>And it makes me wanna rewind<em>

To back in the days when we were young  
>When everything was like a loaded gun<br>Ready to go off at any minute  
>And you know we're gonna win again<p>

Scratch that. This song was giving him a headache. He sighed and glared at his ipod. He needed a break. But he really liked this song. He was loosing his mind. That was the only explanation here. He groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow.

_Yeah, you know we're gonna win again  
>Yeah, you know we're gonna win again<em>

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
>Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah<br>Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
>Who is the paranoid psycho<p>

She lays down on the sidewalk  
>Never very analytical<br>She is something simply beautiful  
>Reappear when you feel magical<p>

The lyrics echoed in his head, bouncing around in his skull and mixing with the continuous stream from downstairs.

Why couldn't he just be normal? Life used to be good for him. His dad had been alive. His mother had been happy. He'd had a real family. And then the war rolled around his dad just had to play hero and get himself shot.

A bitter pit of anger settled in his gut and he growled, the sound muffled by his pillow. His father had abandoned them. And for it he was considered a hero.

_To back in the days when we were young  
>When everything was like a loaded gun<br>Ready to go off at any minute _

_Yeah, you know we're gonna win again _

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
>Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah<br>Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
>Who is the paranoid psycho<em>

The voices kept echoing.

He was loosing his mind. There no other explanation to it. None. Next thing he'd know he would be waking up restrained in a padded room.

_God he's such a disappointment..._

_God please lead your stray sheep back to the flock... Carole needs all the help she can get..._

_Maybe this wouldn't have happened if his father were around..._

Finn growled once more. He hated these women. And everything they did to his mother. They weren't real friends. They never would be.

_I'm the one, I'm the one  
>Who is the schizophrenic psycho<br>I'm the one, I'm the one  
>Who is the schizophrenic psycho<br>I'm the one, I'm the one  
>Who is the schizophrenic psycho<em>

Back in the days when we were young  
>When everything was like a loaded gun<br>Ready to go off at any minute  
>And you know we're gonna win again<p>

They did nothing but criticize. All his mother's choices. All his mother's opinions. All his mother's faults. And all of his own as well. He hated himself for ruining his mother's life. It was because of him that his father left. It was because of him that she worked extra shifts to pay bills. It was his fault he made his mother's life hell. It was all his fault and now here he was hearing voices.

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
>Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah<br>Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
>Who is the paranoid psycho<em>

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
>Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah<br>Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
>Who is the paranoid psycho<p>

Choking out a sob, Finn buried his head deeper into his pillow, wrapping his arms around his head to muffle the sound better. He tried to hard to be what everyone wanted him to be, but he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't. It was too much for him. He was drowning in his own head and no one seemed to notice.

_I'm the one, I'm the one  
>Who is the schizophrenic psycho<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well then.. don't worry, there's a full blown Finn Hudson freak out coming soon. Up next: the plot thickens<strong>

**Only one reviewer this time? I'm going to guess that no one got the chance to really read the last chapter before I updated? I like feedback so for those that read and don't review, please consider dropping one every now and then?**

**Mary Peguero: Yes, Santana was a last minute desicion for her personal life. I had a few options and it wasn't until I started writing that I realized which one I wanted to use. As for Finn, were you right?**

**To all of those that review/alerted/favorited thank you!  
><strong>


	10. 9 Hello

**Alright... so... a little bit of a warning before you read this chapter... For those of you who have failed to realize that this is an M rated story you're in for a very big shocker... I actually made myself physically sick writing this chapter but it was necessary... much as I hate to say it. So yeah... here it is now and for any chapters following... TRIGGER WARNING! GRAPHIC MATERIAL AHEAD! Thank you...I highly recommend listening to Evanescense's songs Haunted and Hello for this chapter...  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Ninth**

**Hello**

Kurt spent the night at Puck's, the two of them sleeping for the most part. It was odd for the blond to think about. Normally he'd be waking up the next morning hung over and naked. The last time he'd woken up with Puck still in him, his face pressed into the mattress and crick starting in his neck. So, turning and looking over to where Puck was still snoring soundly, Kurt slipped out of bed silently and gathered his pants and shirt, his boxers being tossed aside as he swiped a clean pair from the taller teen and went to go shower. He had to get home.

Stepping into the shower, Kurt turned the water on hot, soaking in the scalding hot feeling of being burned alive as he let his mind wander. The fight from the night previous drifted back into his focus and he inwardly cringed. He was the one killing his dad...

The thought stung, causing him to feel cold on the inside. His chest tightened and he gasped for air, the shock of the truth hitting him hard. Everything he did. Every choice he made. Every person he slept with. It was all hurting his dad and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't change himself. He'd tried. Back when he'd started to change he'd tried so hard to hang onto who he was. Who his dad wanted and needed him to be. But he just couldn't. He wasn't that strong. He was weak and a coward and it was his father paying for it. With his own life.

The wind was sucked from his lungs once more and he gasped, reaching out suddenly to grip the shower door and steady himself. His grip slipped and he fell to his knees, body shaking as the cold he felt spread rapidly into his limbs. He coughed, wheezing as he lifted his blurring gaze enough to catch sight of his breath, the water vapor freezing the closer it got to his skin. His brow furrowed in confusion, and he reached up a shaking hand, his skin tinting an odd blue to the already pale layer. _What the hell was going on? Wasn't the water just hot a second ago?_ He asked himself, panicking too much to calm himself down. His breathing rapidly increased, his chest tightening further and his breathing coming in ragged gasps that failed to fill his lungs enough to keep him supported.

His arms gave out, the blond slipping on the shower floor and cracking his head roughly against the tiled flooring. He gasped out a strangled cry, a silent sob escaping his lips as he continued his struggle to breathe. Reaching out once more, his finger tips brushing the glass door before falling back to the tiles. His fingertips were blue, the tiles beneath them cooling rapidly as his body had done. Shivers ran through his body and he knew he was starting to hallucinate as ice began to form on from his hand to the shower door, coating the glass in seconds and freezing it shut.

Kurt's vision began to blur even more, the edges becoming black and slowly fading in and out. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew this had to be impossible The shower water was still running hot, the water droplets warm on his skin for a second before they froze over and coated him in a sheet of ice. At the same time, the other half of his brain was shutting down, his body following close behind.

His vision went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A soft beep invaded the black depths of slumber as Kurt struggled to come to. He could feel the hazy fuzzy edges of being awake lingering just out of reach and the never ending darkness was beginning to set him on edge. Outside his cocoon of dark the beeping started to speed up. Muffled voices began to pierce the silence as well, cutting through his fog and drawing that edge of being alert closer and closer.

"...rt...urt... Kurt... Kurt!"

The sound of his father's voice snapped into his head and blue green eyes snapped open, heart rate picking up in fear. Where was he? What happened? Why was everything so bright? His brain struggled to process the suddenly white walls he was surrounded by.

"D... dad?" _Holy shit... is that really my voice?_ He wondered, his words coming out as a raspy croak that made his throat ache.

In seconds, Burt Hummel's face appeared, a worried expression in place as he looked his son over before relief formed. "Thank God... I was so worried you wouldn't wake up..." the elder man choked out, his eyes brimming with tears as he carefully wrapped his son into his arms.

Kurt blinked a few times, letting his vision clear from the assault of light as he leaned into his father's embrace. For a moment he felt safe. For a moment he felt like he was ten again, crying in his fathers arms after having fallen off his bike. But just for a moment.

A shadow loomed over him and he glanced up, his heart freezing in his chest as he spotted Cassandra standing next to the bed, her daughter on her hip. She had the audacity to look worried. All Kurt wanted to do was scratch the bitch's eyes out. Forcing the thought from his head, he turned to look at his father.

"What..." he paused, clearing his throat. "What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Burt asked, frowning a bit. Kurt just shook his head. "...You slipped in the shower at Puck's and hit your head hard enough to knock yourself out..."

"I... did?"

"Yeah, fell pretty damned hard." Puck's voice sounded. Kurt blinked and looked in the direction of his friend's voice. The mowhawked teen was stood nearby, looking towards his friend in clear worry. Something else flickered in his gaze as he looked Kurt over. He was hiding something from the adults. Kurt frowned a bit more, the action actually causing him mild pain. He hadn't been high... had he? No. They would have found out if they'd run blood tests. If.

"We're guessing you over heated from how hot the shower was running when Puck found you." Burt added. Kurt swallowed and nodded.

"Must have... I didn't think I put it that hot..."

"You might have knocked the handle without realizing. I know I've done it before." Puck muttered, shrugging.

From where she stood, Cassandra cleared her throat, forcing Burt's attention from his son and to her. Kurt looked to her and paled, there was a ring on her finger. An engagement ring. He felt his stomach turn uneasily.

"Burt I need to get Kayla home. And you should go let the doctor know that Kurt's awake so we can take him home as well." Cassandra spoke up. Burt paused for a moment, almost as if he was trying to process this before nodding.

"You're right... go ahead and we'll meet you at home." he stated, giving her a quick kiss before looking to Kurt. "I'll be back shortly. I'm going to go talk to the doctor." and with that, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his son's forehead before leading Cassandra from the room.

It was silent a moment, the air almost suffocating as Puck and Kurt stared at the door, each offering up their own look of disgust.

"...I hate that woman." Puck finally muttered.

"You and me both..." Kurt sighed, slumping back in his bed with a soft groan. His body ached and his head was pounding. Oddly, though, his limbs felt like they were tingling, that sharp sensation of skin thawing out and regaining feeling after having frozen in the cold winter winds. "...What didn't you tell them?" Kurt finally asked, looking to Puck and waiting.

The teen hesitated a moment, looking Kurt over before sighing. "You were frozen..."

A beat.

"...What?" Kurt asked, snorting slightly. "You're joking right?" he asked, panic beginning to seep into him as he recalled his fall in the shower. There had been so much ice...

"Dude. You were like encased in ice. The entire shower was covered in it about a fuckin' inch thick... It took me an hour to get the water to start melting it. You shouldn't be alive right now. But the weird part is, the warmer the doctors got your body, the worse you responded."

The blond studied his friend, seizing him up and praying to no god that he was lying. Puck was dead serious. "Puck... what's happening to me...?" he choked out, trying not to panic once more. It wouldn't do to hyperventilate and risk freezing over the room and Puck.

"I wish I knew... but whatever it is man, it's creepy as shit."

The door to the room opened and Burt returned with a doctor, the man smiling softly as he stepped over to the bed.

"Hello, Kurt. It's good to see you awake and responsive. My name's Dr. Turnner. If I could just run a few tests we should have you ready to go home in an hour or two."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night was awkward. Cassandra kept idle chatter up with Burt, the man occasionally trying to get Kurt involved in the talk. Every time the teen would just brush him off. He wasn't in the mood to talk to either of them and he was still sore from the fight the previous day. Every time he looked at his dad it felt like his blood was boiling while he was simultaneously being stabbed through the heart with a jagged knife of betrayal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The second supper was over, he went to his basement room, collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep. He didn't even wake up when Burt came down to check on him.

The man paused beside his son's bed, a look of concern flashing across his features as his gaze softened. Kurt looked so innocent when he slept. Just like the kid he remembered his son being before the piercings and the dyed hair. This was his baby boy.

Glancing around the room, he spotted a blanket and grabbed it. Unfolding the fabric, he placed it over his son and tucked him in, placing a gentle kiss to his temple.

"...I love you, Kurt..." he whispered, running a hand through the soft locks of his son's blond hair. Turning, he shut off the light and closed the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sunday passed without much incident. Kurt stayed to himself and Cassandra hogged his father's time. Monday morning, Kurt actually felt comfortable that he might get a break from his home harassment. He was, however, wrong as he found himself being woken before his alarm went off. It was strange how his hazy fog of comfort was being invaded by the feeling of restriction. He frowned and shifted a bit, feeling his arms barely budging. Frown deepening, he blinked open his eyes, jolting awake as he spotted his hands bound to his head board. _Oh no... please... no... _he whimpered, repeating the mantra in his head.

"You've been a very bad boy, Kurtie..." Cassandra's voice purred near his ear.

Fear.

Pure unadulterated fear.

He suddenly felt sick.

"You've been getting smart with your father and causing him worry and I've had to make sure he's alright. It's been terribly annoying... You know what happens when you make things difficult for me, don't you?" she hummed, tightening the belt around his wrists before moving along the side of the bed and fingering his pajama bottoms. He could feel the cold air ghosting over his bare chest, having not bothered with a shirt before he went to bed last night.

He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat as he shifted his hips, angling them away from her reach and failing as she gripped the fabric and tugged it down, exposing him.

"Don't..." Kurt tried, his voice coming out in a broken rasp.

Cassandra paused and looked to the teen for a moment, her blue eyes studying him coldly. She hummed, going to his closet and finding a scarf. The shocking rainbow pattern of stars contrasted the black and she purred, making her way over. "Open your mouth..." she ordered. Kurt narrowed his eyes and defiantly kept his mouth shut. With a snarl of irritation, she slapped him roughly across the face, Kurt gasping in shock. She took the moment to force part of the scarf into his mouth, securing it around the back of his head with a knot. "Much better..." she hummed.

Another wave of bile rose in Kurt's throat and he swallowed harshly, turning his head to look away from her. He hated this. He hated her. He hated everything about her. Part of him wanted to hate his dad for bringing her into their lives. Part of him truly did. But all in all, he hated himself. He could have stopped this. He knew he could have. There had to have been someway he could have and yet all he did was spit petty words and roll over to take it like the bitch he was. He deserved this. He deserved it all for the scum he was. For hurting his father like he did and being as selfish as he was. He was sick enough to get off on it.

A hand wrapped around him and his breath caught in his throat, a soft gagging noise escaping him before he screwed his eyes shut and tried to block out the feeling of himself getting hard. Her thumb brushed over the tip and withdrew. The rustle of clothes followed seconds before silence.

He waited, the bed creaking and dipping beside him as he felt bare legs straddle his hips. Her smooth thighs brushed against his pale skin, a warm wetness rubbing against his prick and bringing his body to further arousal. He felt even sicker than before.

Nimble fingers dipped down, coated in that slick natural lubricant, slid down to fondle him. She made quick work of slicking him up, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and holding it steady as she lowered herself onto him.

Wet warmth engulfed him and gagged, swallowing another thick ball of bile. He could feel her hips touch his for a second before lifting only to drop back down with a slick wet sound. It echoed in his head and embedded itself into his memory. Her hands pressed against his chest, her nails digging into the skin exposed to her as she began to ride him.

"You're so hard for me..." she moaned, her breathing hitching as she angled just right. "Oooo~ mama loves her little boy~!" she giggled, reaching down and slipping a slicked finger into his anus. Kurt whimpered, his hips bucking up to meet her own and she used her other hand to muffle her pleased cry.

"Such a naughty boy... Mama's going to have to punish you extra good..." she giggled, leaning down nipping harshly at a nipple. He bucked his hips again, her finger going deeper inside of him and his prick driving into her harshly. She smirked and repeated the action on the other side, Kurt responding just the same.

Her finger curled inside him, finding a bundle of nerves and rubbing. Kurt whimpered, gasping around the gag before he came, his hips bucking as each string of semen was released. Cassandra stilled as he came down from the unwanted high, pulling off and shifting to stand over him. Kurt refused to look, the shame already setting in. Her breathing continued to pick up, her breath hitching before she mewled and a spray of clear warm liquid splattered across Kurt's face and chest.

With a chuckle, she dropped down and sat her naked body on the blond's chest, roughly removing the gag and forcing him to look at her. "You look beautiful like this, faggot..." she purred, leaning down and pressing a harsh kiss to his lips. Another wave of nausea formed in Kurt's stomach as she bit down on one of the hoops in his lip, gripping it with her teeth and slowly tugging.

No... oh god no... he begged, her hand coming up to grip his jaw and hold his head down as she gave a harsh yank. In seconds, a slick hand covered Kurt's mouth as he screamed in pain, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. She looked down on him, smirking as the metal hoop gleamed between her teeth. Spitting it out, the jewelery snapped into Kurt's face, bouncing off his cheek and leaving a small cut along his cheek bone.

"Next time... I won't be so nice..." She growled, slapping him once more before she got up and dressed. The last she did was remove the belt around his hands, glaring at him. "Clean yourself up, bitch..." and with that, she made her way up the stairs, shutting the door with a soft click behind her.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure how long he lay there silently crying, letting the pain numb and dull the self hate just a bit. He didn't know what he felt while he lay there. He just shut down. What he knew was that it was the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth that finally snapped him out of it.

Shakily, he got to his feet and stumbled towards the bathroom attached to his room. His gaze fell upon the toilet and he dropped to his knees in front of it, gagging and bringing up the bile that had been lodged in his throat with a sickening splash. He continued to be sick, his body repulsed and rejecting everything he told it. He was unclean and his body was making an effort to cleanse him. Too bad it would never work.

Finally settling his stomach, Kurt flushed and stood. He staggered to the sink and rinsed his mouth, brushing his teeth a couple times over. He stopped only when he winced, his toothbrush dragging harshly along his lower lip. Spitting, he lifted his gaze to his reflection and winced. One of his lip rings was gone, the lip and skin that it had been secured in was now ripped, torn apart as the metal was pulled from his face. He was still bleeding, but he didn't care. He took the time to examine the growing bruises on his left cheek, the purples already setting in with an almost sickening black color near the middle.

He shook his head and ignored the dried fluids on his face. He turned to the shower and plugged the bottom, filling up the tub portion and waiting. He let it fill up before he turned off the water and stepped in.

_Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<br>Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
>Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello _

He slid his body into the water, leaning back as he let the water slowly rise to reach the edge of the tub. He studied his reflection for a while, imagining what he;d look like now if his mother were still alive. If his father still loved him unconditionally like he used to. If Cassandra had never happened. He hated what he saw staring back at him. So broken. So weak. He wanted to kill it. Erase it from existence. Maybe then the world would be better off.

Taking a steadying breath, he closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself under the water, sumberging his entire body.

_If I smile and don't believe  
>Soon I know I'll wake from this dream<br>Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
>Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide<br>Don't cry _

He waited, holding the air in his lungs for as long as he could. He felt his chest tightening, his lungs aching from the lack of oxygen. His trachea burned with the need for air. Air of which he was denying. Air meant living. Air meant this monster that he'd created himself into would continue to exist. He had to kill it. He had to.

Ice began to form a thin layer above him, Kurt opening his eyes and studying the unique designs in the cold layer floating just above his nose. It was beautiful. Stunning even.

He coughed, water trying to invade his lungs and his body jerked out of the water before he could stop himself. He gasped and spluttered, coughing up water as the thin layer of ice breaking as he sat up. Water sloshed out onto the floor and mixed with the ice, slush settling at the base of the tub.

He gasped, Kurt's lungs betraying him and sucking in air. Forcing him to live.

A ragged sob left his throat as he clung to himself, his arms wrapped tightly around his naked torso.

"Mommy..." he choked out. "Mommy I need you... I need you so much..." he sobbed, his walls breaking down, stripped away to leave nothing but the broken scared little boy beneath.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
>Hello, I'm still here<br>All that's left of yesterday_

* * *

><p><em><em>**'Scuse me while I go throw up again... Also, feel free to leave hate mail... is it sad that I wrote a rape scene before I successfully ever wrote a sex scene?**

**Review time:**

**MNHummel: Two chapters, now a new one. Santana's orientation is still to be sorted out. So far, she's going to be undecided. As for this chapter... please don't hate me...**

**Mary Peguero: None of their abilities are really specified yet. They're still developing.**

**StormsInNeverland: You know... I actually thought that too about Finn. It's kinda sad isn't it? And don't worry! Carole will be making an appearance soon!**

**YesImaTwiguy: Glad you like this story so far. Hopefully this chapter doesn't turn you away from it though?**

**Another-lost-soul: Thank you for giving us a chance! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**So yeah... depressing chapter... big time...**

**To those who reviewed/alerted/favorited thank you!  
><strong>


	11. 10 The First Few Beats

**Ok! So... this and the next chapter... possibly the longest ones I have planned so far... well, the Regionals chapter as well. But yeah... So enjoy this one. I actually enjoyed writing this one. It was a nice (kinda) break after yesterday's update. The next one will likely be Sunday maybe Saturday and possibly Sunday of this coming weekend. So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I own the songs by AFI  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Tenth**

**The First Few Beats**

Blaine Anderson sighed, shifting uneasily in his seat as he listened to his teacher drone. He had one class period left before Glee club. They would be "auditioning" today as was mandatory. Mr. Schue hadn't stopped talking about it all Spanish. It was sad really. He'd called a special meeting on Monday just for the purpose of giving them enough time to sing as well as get to know the other students around them. He was not looking forward to this.

The entire weekend he had been through a roller coaster of emotion. First he had spent the entire night of Friday in a foul mood. He had been oddly irritable towards anyone that approached him and had locked himself up in his room.

Saturday, however, shit hit the fan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Saturday morning found Blaine sprawled on his floor, cheek pressed against the warming carpet. His room was warm, causing him to sweat slightly. This happened on occasion. Their furnace would spike and send a freak heatwave through the upper rooms of the house. It was nothing new to Blaine and he knew it would pass soon enough._

_It was after an hour of sitting there when Blaine started to get annoyed. He didn't bring anything with him, not even a book, and so his mind had nothing to occupy it while he waited for his room to cool off. He'd even opened windows but it didn't seem to be working. He was still warm and his skin felt like it was getting hotter._

_Downstairs he could hear his mother arguing with his father. His name echoing through the floor every now and then to reach his ears. He knew what they were arguing about and all it did was feed to his own anger._

_His body went rigid as he felt the familiar feeling of his hands heating up suddenly. His body temperature spiked and suddenly the carpet below his hands was on fire._

_Yelping, he jumped up and staggered back, the fire quickly dying out as he stomped on it with his bare feet. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't feeling any pain. He shifted uneasily, sitting on his bed and bringing his foot up to examine. There were no signs of burns. Not even a few red splotches from the heat. His frown deepened and he looked to his hands, studying them as well. Nothing. They were perfectly fine. Untouched._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He'd spent the remainder of the day not touching anything. Sunday he ended up accidentally burning one of his old Dalton uniforms when he was cleaning up. His mind had viciously reminded him that he was never going to be allowed back there and the white hot heat had flared in his hands once more. By Monday morning, he decided it was best to touch as few things as possible. He carried his bag over his shoulder with his hands at his sides, not touching his person. He set set his pencil down after he finished writing. He held his hands just slightly above his desk when he had nothing to do. He used his elbow to slide his papers forward.

It was getting ridiculous and he could feel the looks he was getting from other students. But at the moment he was just terrified of what he might accidentally catch on fire next.

He didn't know how or why. Just that it was beginning to really freak him out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel Berry wasn't sure how she'd managed to keep herself out of trouble while remaining hidden form her dads all weekend, but she had. She'd made a point of staying out of the house and leaving notes for her dads to tell them she'd left early to go shopping with a friend. It was a lie of course. After all, she had no friends. But her dads didn't know that and she wanted to keep it this way. They'd worry less.

She made a point of getting back late. Making sure to make enough noise to let them know that she was home so they wouldn't worry. Again, she wasn't sure how she managed. But she did.

The entire weekend, she was stuck in the form of her former best friend. It scared her. One, she wasn't herself. And two, wherever she went, men would leer at her. They watched her almost like she... Kurt was an object and it made her skin crawl.

She groaned and dropped her head to the desk she was sitting at. All this was giving her a headache. Closing her eyes, she ran a hand through her brown hair and memorized the soft silky feeling of it slipping through her fingers. It felt a lot different than Kurt's hair.

His hair was fine, almost soft enough to feel like rabbit fur. How he managed to keep it so soft after all the times he'd bleached his hair, Rachel didn't know. It was a lot like his skin. It was flawless and smooth, just as she'd always remembered.

Here and there she'd study the body she had been trapped in and find subtle things that hadn't changed since she and Kurt had been friends. They were small clues to the person Kurt used to be. Small things that made Rachel want to cry every time she found them.

He still groomed his eyebrows. He still had flawlessly manicured nails. Everything he wore was pristine and clean, even his piercings. He never let anything get dirty.

She did, however, notice a few new things about Kurt. Things she probably never wanted to know. She had the feeling it was more awkward for her than it would be if Kurt were to ever find out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_She knew she couldn't avoid it. It was Sunday night and she had done her best to avoid it, but it could not be ignored any longer. Kurt would kill her if he even knew she had gone this long without it. Hesitating, she made her way into the bathroom and gulped, eying the shower. She needed to shower._

_This was going to be awkward..._

_She hesitated before turning on the shower. Her hands- Kurt's hands glided over the jacket she was wearing and slowly slid it off her shoulders. It was odd. She'd had to dig out clothing that Kurt had left at her house on accident. Seeing Kurt, even if it was really her, wearing his old clothes was like a punch to the gut._

_Shaking her head, she slowly peeled off the shirt and let carefully set it on the toilet lid. She looked the exposed torso over for a moment, noting a silver ring in the naval. She smiled slightly. She remembered when Kurt got it. They'd still been talking and he'd been so nervous. He called her after and she could hear Puck laughing in the background._

_Her gaze continued lower and she stopped at the waist band where she spotted a bit of black peeking out. Frowning, she hesitated before dropping the pants to the floor. The sight that met her was one she knew she should have been ready for, but wasn't._

_Kurt was hung. She knew just by getting dressed despite having done her best to not look. He was also rather cleanly trimmed. Though she didn't quite grasp why this intrigued her. She shook off her mortification dragged her eyes towards the hip._

_It was a tattoo done in black with bits of purple accenting it. The image started off as a patch of Heather and Lavender. Rachel frowned at this. Solitude and distrust. But at the center of it all was a single black wolf. Rachel tilted her head a bit and studied it a bit closer. There were so many different meanings to this wolf alone, but it gave her an uneasy feeling. Tracing her finger along it for a second, she jerked her hand away as if she'd been burned, the uneasy feeling in her gut growing worse._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now she was just glad to be back as herself. She'd changed back sometime in her sleep. Monday morning she'd woken up and been herself again. It was a relief and it meant not having to figure out a way to get to school without her dads finding out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana Lopez shifted uneasily, having kept her mouth shut since she arrived in the building. Her entire weekend had proven to be rather unnerving.

So far she had managed to break a number of glass objects by speaking at certain pitches. She'd been singing just Friday night in her room when she'd hit a particularly high note. The window in her room cracked and her mirror on her vanity shattered.

Saturday she'd managed to shatter the entire stall around their shower as well as bust out the bathroom window when she stubbed her toe on the counter. That had been a fun discussion with her parents.

Sunday had been the last straw for her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Babe... stop, I'm not in the mood..." Santana mumbled, shifting out of Rafael's touch slightly. Her shoulders brushed against her car seat, the old Charger parked in an empty parking lot. They'd been making out for the last hour and she could tell he was beginning to get impatient with her._

"_Damn it, Santana." Rafael growled, narrowing his eyes at her. "What the hell am I supposed to do then? Huh? Jerk myself off? Fuck that. Now lay back and spread your legs like a good girl." He ordered, pushing her back._

_She slapped his hands away, glaring right back at him. "No! I said I wasn't in the mood! Now take me home!"_

"_You bitch!" Rafael snarled, shifting and grabbing hold of her arms. He held her down, Santana struggling the best she could. The angle was awkward. He was physically stronger than her. She was going to loose. Taking a breath, she did the only thing she could do._

_Screamed._

_The windows shattered and Rafael yelped, lurching back and smacking his hands over his ears only to slam his head into the ceiling of the car. He doubled over and his head landed on the steering wheel, setting the horn off._

_Not wasting any time, Santana booked it out of there, launching from the car and running until she reached a house in which she knew she would be safe._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Since then, Santana had kept her mouth shut. She refused to speak to anyone. Even in class. She didn't care how much trouble it got her into. She was sick of everything falling apart around her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finn Hudson was sorely beginning to question his sanity. All weekend he'd been hearing voices and now that he was in school it had gotten worse. He was still traumatized form that sex dream his mother had had of her and Taylor Lautner of all men! He'd had to shower after that in an attempt to feel clean. It didn't help.

So here he was, walking through the halls on his way to the auditorium. Auditions were being held there and he wanted to get there before the Glee club. That way no one would stare when he walked in.

_Oh my god... look at her butt! It's so big! You could bounce a quarter off dat ass!_

He frowned and picked up his pace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Seriously, dude. I swear! I sneezed and I was in my fuckin' kitchen!" Puck hissed, following his blond friend into the auditorium.

"Yeah well, you could have just blacked out walking to the kitchen..." Kurt muttered, shrugging slightly. He dumped his bag in a chair and sighed. "At least you haven't turned half the shit you touch into solid ice recently."

"I'd rather have that. Means I could have some cold beer finally." The taller teen grumbled, snorting once. "And I know I didn't walk. I was lying in my bed when I sneezed and then I was sprawled eagle on the floor of the kitchen. Plus there was that weird tugging sensation I was telling you about at the base of my spine..."

"Well I don't know what to tell you..." Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

The door opened and in stepped Finn, the boy looking almost like a deer in the headlights. Kurt lifted a brow, tilting his head.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"N-nothing..." Finn stuttered, shaking his head.

Kurt just shrugged and let it go as Blaine and Santana stumbled into the room, Santana hanging off the shorter boy and smirking while she tried to kiss him.

"Oh come on! Just one for good luck!" she cooed, keeping her voice lower than usual and pressing her chest into his back. Blaine looked physically sick and Kurt couldn't help but be amused. Puck was already laughing.

"Would you please get off of me?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet. He really didn't want to push her off. It was rude. He was taught to never be rude to a lady. In the back of his mind he knew Santana was far from a lady.

"Oh would you grow up?" Rachel snapped, shoving them both out of the way as she strutted into the room. "I have to warm up." and with that, she made her way onto the stage, playing a few notes on the piano.

"_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
>So I made up my mind, it must come to an end<br>Look at me now, will I ever learn  
>I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control<br>There's a fire within my soul-_"

She started before Kurt made his way up and pulled her from the stage, lifting her into his arms. "Hey Finn!" he called out, getting the teen's attention. "Catch!" he added, tossing her.

With a scream, Rachel was launched into Finn's arms, the taller stumbling and landing in a chair with her in his lap. Kurt smirked.

"Sorry, Streisand, but I can't watch you butcher a song as classic as _Mama Mia_. Besides, we need some real music in here before we have to listen to that show choir crap. Puck, got your guitar?"

"You know it!" Puck laughed, grabbing his guitar and hooking it up. Finn hesitated, setting Rachel aside and standing.

"I can play the drums..."

"Excellent." Kurt chuckled, stepping over to the piano and playing a few notes. His smirk grew, the blond ignoring the small pain from his split lip. Tilting his head to the side a bit, he closed his eyes and sang.

"_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
>This is what I brought you may forget me.<br>I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>"

Blaine paused where he stood and looked to the stage. How did someone so crass have such an amazing voice he mused to himself, entranced by the blond teen before him. It was almost like he was the embodiment of the music. A steady beat picked up, Finn having recognized the song as well as Santana and Puck.

"_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
>This is what I brought you may forget me.<br>I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<em>

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._ "

Kurt slowly started to sway his body with the music, keeping his fingers on the piano. Santana's voice echoed softly in the background, her voice lilting with the beat in an almost ghostly manner. Puck joined in slightly as well, lightly picking the strings of his guitar.

"_This is what I thought,  
>I thought you need me,<br>This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
>I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,<br>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

"

Blaine was entranced, the music echoing in his head as he listened. It was amazing how Kurt's voice just seemed to draw him in and keep his gaze trained on the blond teen.

Kurt smirked, swaying ever so slightly as the music played over him. His eyes closed, a look of pure ecstasy taking form as his lips parted slightly in a silent moan. His skin shimmered, catching the faint sunlight streaming through the windows and reflecting light as ice started to form, covering his body in intricate designs.

_"___Kiss my eyes and lay me too…___" _his eyes opened and locked directly on Blaine's, the raven's breath hitching in his throat at the raw emotion swimming in the blue depths._ "___Sleep…___"_

It fell silent for a moment before the guitar picked up once more, the beat faster and Kurt spun away from the piano and to the microphone stand. He gripped the metal and his smirk became feral, a purr sounding in his throat and through the mic as he pressed close to it.

_"___Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>Take my life?<em>_

Whoa-oh-ohh

__"

Rachel's jaw dropped as she watched. This was appalling to her. How could this even be called music? Alright, so she'd admit his voice wasn't too bad, but...

_"___With just a look they shook  
>And heavens bowed before him.<br>Simply a look can break your heart.  
>The stars that pierce the sky;<br>He left them all behind.  
>We're left to wonder why<br>He left us all behind.___"_

Kurt dipped the mic stand, his movements easy and fluid. This was where he felt most alive. Up here the world dissolved into nothing but the music and the sound of his voice. The feeling of his body moving and the emotions he kept bottled up finally being released. He used to come in here and sing back before Cassandra. This was where he belonged and everyone watching could see it.

_"___Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>Take my life?<br>Whoa-oh-ohh  
>(ohh) <em>_

__Dreams of his crash won't pass  
>Oh, how they all adored him<br>Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
>The stars that mystify<br>He left them all behind.  
>And how his children cried<br>He left us all behind.___"_

Blaine's eyes followed the blond across the stage. He was mesmerizing. His higher counter tenor voice was natural and pure, each note coming out strong and crisp. It was hard not to watch Kurt. He was entrancing when he performed.

_"___Hey Miss Murder can I?  
><em>___Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Make beauty stay if I,<br>Take my life?  
>Whoa-oh-ohh<em>__"_

He paused, slowing his movements and righting the stand once more. Blue eyes danced with mischief as he swayed his hips slowly to the beat.

_"___What's the hook, the twist  
>Within this verbose mystery?<br>I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
>That the ghost you love, your ray of light<br>Will fizzle out without hope___."_

Screwing his eyes shut and drawing his lips back in a grimace as he let his voice slowly slip into a growling scream.

_"___We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin  
>Ever searching for what we were promised.<br>Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,  
>but who would ever let us put put our filthy hands upon it?<em>__"_

His voice echoed through the auditorium as the beat picked up once more. Rachel sat there stunned, wincing as the blond let screamed out the last verse. His voice was going to suffer one of these days from that. She just knew it.

_"___Hey Miss Murder can I?  
>Hey Miss Murder can I?<br>Make beauty stay if I,  
>Take my life?<br>Whoa-oh-ohh__

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_  
><em>Hey Miss Murder can I?<em>  
><em>Make beauty stay if I,<em>  
><em>Take my life?<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-ohh!<em>

__"

And just like that, it was done. The auditorium fell silent as the last notes of the song died out. Kurt stilled and smirked out at the small audience. Panting, he set the mic back on the stand and shrugged out of his jacket, the heat of the stage lights soaking into his already heated skin.

Clapping caught their attention and all six looked towards the doors to the auditorium. Stood there was a rather odd crew of six. Two Asian teens stood beside one another, the girl sporting a Gothic look and the boy wearing a Letterman's jacket. Beside them was a boy in a wheel chair, a blond girl dressed in a cheer leading uniform pushing him. Nearby, a girl sporting short blond hair studied Puck and Finn with a look of pained confusion. Finally, front and center, stood an African American girl, a grin in place as she applauded.

"Damn white boy... you got a set of lungs on ya..."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn we got a lot of reviews for this chapter... x.x<strong>

**mcm5kaitlyn: Ah yes... Cassandra... she's going to be interesting to have in the mix here. And don't worry. She'll get what she deserves... eventually. As for the writing, thank you. Really, that's a great compliment.**

**To my anonymous reviewer: I updated! ^^ And thank you for dropping a review!**

**BrooketheLlama: I'm glad you like this! ^^**

**MNHummel: I know. I was sick the entire night after writing that chapter. Honestly, I didn't plan on it being that detailed or that long, but it just sorta wrote itself. As for chapter length, shall we see how long I can keep it up? Maybe I should keep a running tally. Yes, Kurt's is going to be the most interesting for me to play with. Ready for the Queen Ice Bitch? Puck is a bad ass teddy bear. No matter what he says. He's one of my top 3 characters that I adore. It's impossible for me to write him as anything but a big softie. And for Santana, that good enough for now?**

**Another-lost-soul: Well there's Blaine as well as the rest for you! Puck's little teleportaion will be covered eventually and Blaine's little firey problem will be covered as well ^_-**

**Mary Peguero: The general opinion of Cassandra is exactly what I was going for, so yes. She's going to be a bitch for quite a while.**

**LeprachaunVomitxD: Your username is likely one of the most random ones I have ever seen from a reviewer. Kudos. As for the fics, I have Dalton bookmarked to read soon as I finish this. The other one I have not heard of before. I'll have to look into it. And I'm glad you like this fic!**

**x.x So many reviews... I'm so happy! But yes! There you guys go! Until next time!**

**To all those that reviewed/alerted/favorited thank you!  
><strong>


	12. 11 Tryouts and Mishaps

**All I'm going to say is... This chapter wrote itself... Honestly, I'm astonished by this chapter...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Song disclaimers are at the bottom...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Eleventh**

**Tryouts and Mishaps**

Kurt Hummel shifted a bit, eying up the six newcomers. They were an odd mix to be sure, but so far none of them posed a real threat. Though he questioned the blond's sexuality if that hair was anything to go by. He shrugged off the thought and looked the woman that had spoken over.

She smild and stepped forward a bit. "My name's Mercedes Jones. This is Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, and Brittney Pierce." She indicated each, the blond male, the two Asians, the boy in the wheelchair, and the blond girl. "Together we make up New Directions!" she stated happily.

Kurt and Puck doubled over in laughter. The six blinked, clearly lost at the moment as to what was so funny. In fact everyone else seemed to be lost on the matter as well.

"Um... I don't get it..."

Santa finally burst into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth as she resisted the urge to laugh hysterically.

Mercedes frowned, narrowing her gaze at the blond boy. "What's so funny?"

"Nude erections!" Puck laughed out, falling into a nearby chair and holding his sides. Finn blinked a few times, furrowing his brow as he thought about it before laughing as well. Blaine blinked and snorted, biting his lower lip and doing his best to keep his composure. It really was an unfortunate name.

"Who the hell named you losers?" Kurt laughed, falling onto the stage and continuing to laugh, rolling around slightly.

"Mr. Scheuster di-"

"Oh god that explains it all..." Kurt groaned, having managed to calm down with a few giggles. The entirety of New Directions just stood in shock as they watched the group of five, Rachel looking annoyed, rolled around and laughed.

The door to the auditorium opened and Mr. Schue stepped in, looking them over and grinning. "Oh good! We've all met! Let's get this started then." he clapped, shutting the doors and making his way over to the chairs and setting his bag down. "If you would all take a seat then we can get this show on the dance floor." he joked, laughing at his own attempt at humor. He was clueless as to the tension surrounding him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blaine shifted a bit, ignoring what the director was saying. He glanced to the blond beside him. Kurt had his head tilted back and his eyes closed as he ignored he boring speech they were being given. Blaine studied him a moment, noting the split in his lip and frowned.

"Didn't you have two piercings in your lip?" he asked softly, making sure only Kurt could hear him. The blond blinked and opened his gaze. Blue met gold and he let the question sink in.

"Huh?"

"Your lip piercing... didn't you have two of them?"

The blond lifted black nailed fingers to his lip and felt the spot before realization formed. "Ah yeah... I hooked the other one on my shirt and tugged it out on accident." he stated with a calm shrug. Blaine visibly cringed.

"Shit... I'm terrified of that ever happening..."

Kurt lifted a finely shaped brow and tilted his head. "You pierce?"

"Just a few..." Blaine replied, a small shrug and a blush forming on his cheeks. This was awkward.

"Well I can see the ear piercing..." Kurt hummed, looking at the small right stud in the raven's ear. "Where's the other one?" he asked, trailing his eyes over the shorter's body. The lower he got, the darker the blush on Blain'e cheeks got. Kurt smirked, his brow cocking a bit higher. "Well you are full of surprises aren't you?" he purred.

Blaine just shifted, crossing his legs uneasily. Kurt chuckled and leaned closer, his lips brushing against the shell of the raven's ear. "You'll have to show me up close and personal sometime, stud..."

Blaine's eyes widened and a shiver ran along his spine. This boy was going to kill him with a boner.

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue's voice broke through and drew the blond's attention. "Why don't you go first?"

Kurt blinked before shrugging. He looked back to Blaine and smirked. "Wish me luck..." he purred, winking and standing.

"Good luck..." Blaine managed weakly, his voice coming out as a weak croak.

Kurt made his way up to the stage once more, sashaying his hips tauntingly and commanding everyone's attention. There was just something about the teen's presence that drew Blaine in and hypnotized him. His voice especially if what he'd heard earlier was any indication. He looked to the band and smirked.

"Ready when you are, boys..."

The musicians looked to one another, having come in and set up during Schuester's lecture. They shrugged and struck up the right chords, having Kurt's song choice in front of them.

Smirking, he gripped the mic stand once more.

"I'm in the business of misery  
>Let's take it from the top<br>She's got a body like an hourglass  
>That's ticking like a clock"<p>

Again, the blond's song choice was almost too perfectly him. His attitude immediately made itself known in his powerful delivery, the first notes coming out perfectly clear as he kept a cocky smirk on his face.

"It's a matter of time  
>Before we all run out<br>When I thought he was mine  
>She caught him by the mouth<p>

I waited eight long months  
>She finally set him free<br>I told him I can't lie  
>He was the only one for me"<p>

He swayed his hips slightly to the music, shoulders moving and yet still managing to look feline in movement. Everything about him was drawing Blaine in. He could feel himself being ensnared and he knew it was useless to fight back.

"Two weeks and we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me<br>But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now"<p>

How was it possible for anyone to have that strong a voice and sustain that note steadily for that long? It had to be right on his break... Blaine mused, his jaw slowly dropping open. He was fucked and he knew it. Kurt's eyes locked on his own and his heart sped up, missing a beat at the second eye contact was made. Why was he reacting like this? Kurt was bad news. He knew he was and yet he couldn't stop.

"But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
>People never change<br>Once a whore, you're nothing more  
>I'm sorry, that'll never change"<p>

By this time the rest of the auditorium didn't exist to Blaine. All his world consisted of was Kurt and Kurt's voice. The blond hadn't looked away from him yet and Blaine was beginning to feel like his entire body was on display to the blond, a fire of arousal spiking through him and pooling in his dick. He shifted in his seat, eyes trailing the blond's movements as he licked his lips.

"And about forgiveness  
>We're both supposed to have exchanged<br>I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
>Now look this way<p>

Well there's a million other girls  
>Who do it just like you<br>Looking as innocent as possible  
>To get to who<p>

They want and what they like  
>It's easy if you do it right<br>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

Kurt's voice echoed around the auditorium and Blaine briefly noticed the looks of awe on the faces of everyone else around him. Even the teacher was looking mildly shocked. A smug feeling settled in Blaine's chest and he didn't know why. He had no reason to be smug. It was all Kurt.

"  
>But God, does it feel so good<br>'Cause I got him where I want him now  
>And if you could then you know you would<br>'Cause God, it just feels so  
>It just feels so good<p>

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving"<p>

It looked like Kurt was making love to the mic stand and all Blaine could do was stare. His brain had shut off for the most part, the small tent forming in his pants beginning to make itself known through discomfort as he shifted. Why do I have to wear such tight pants? He mentally whimpered.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<p>

But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<p>

It just feels so good!"

And with that, the music cut off, Kurt's voice still echoing as the last effects of the song played out.

Mr. Schue grinned and stood, clapping. "Kurt! That was amazing!"

"Sing my praises later..." Kurt hissed, rolling his eyes.

Blaine snapped out of his daze, the spell of Kurt's voice broken. He suddenly become painfully aware of how hard he was and swallowed harshly before bolting from the auditorium and to the nearest bathroom.

He took a few calming breaths, having checked to make sure he was alone before he splashed his face with cold water. He was willing his erection down, the persistent bulge in his pant refusing to listen and only getting harder. It was hopeless. He was seriously contemplating locking himself in a stall and rubbing one out when the door opened and he jumped, spinning around to see who it was. He nearly died when he spotted Kurt standing in the doorway.

The blond looked him over, a purely predatory look in his gaze and Blaine felt another shiver of want run along his spine. A feline smirk formed on the perfect cupid bow lips and Kurt resembled the cat that had gotten the cream as he reached over and locked the bathroom door. Blaine swallowed once more, his mouth suddenly feeling overly dry.

"You were watching me..." Kurt stated, his voice a low purr and causing Blaine to bite back a moan. Never had he ever met someone that turned him on to this degree this fast. Kurt did it so easily it was like flicking a switch. "I liked it..." he continued, slowly stepping closer, each placement of his feet having a specific purpose. "You know... I could help you..." he hummed, suddenly only a mere inch from the raven. He set his hand on Blaine's chest, watching as he trailed it to the other's waist before he met his hazel gaze, hand slipping lower and coming to carefully cradle the distinctive bulge in Blaine's pants. "If that's what you want?"

A moan was all Blaine could manage. Kurt smirked and backed him up against the wall before snaking his way down the other's body and to his knees. The blond kneeled on the ground, legs spread further than necessary and popped the button of Blaine's pants open. Using his teeth, he pulled the zipper down . He carefully worked the fabric down Blaine's thighs and let a groan pass his lips as he took in the tanned skin beneath.

"Shit... that's hot.." Kurt purred, taking in the erect penis before him, his gaze stopping on the glint of silver at the tip. A Prince Albert. Blaine hadn't been joking when he'd shifted under Kurt's gaze. The blond could feel his mouth starting to water at the idea. He groaned and shifted, running his tongue up along the vein on the bottom before sucking on the head.

Blaine gasped, his hips twitching as he let his hand go to grip Kurt's hair. This was really happening to him. Oh god it really was...

A warm, wet heat surrounded him and he let out a strangled moan, trying to keep his voice down despite knowing the Glee club was the only people left in the building. His fingers fisted in the blond locks as Kurt deep throated him, swallowing him to the hilt as his nose brushed along the soft black curls.

Blaine let out a soft cry, pushing his hips forward. He felt the blond's throat open up for him and he bucked his hips again, losing himself in the feeling of being engulfed in between the soft lips wrapped around him. His pace picked up and Kurt hummed around him. The vibrations from the act were all it took and Blaine was soon spilling into Kurt's throat in white ribbons. The blond swallowed every drop, pulling back with a pop and licking him clean.

Tucking Blaine back into his pants, Kurt wiped his mouth and stood, smirking. Blaine was leaning heavily against the wall looking disheveled and thoroughly sated. Leaning forward, Kurt pressed his slightly swollen lips to Blaine's, devouring him in a heated kiss mixed with teeth and tongues. Blaine could taste himself on the Blond's lips and another moan escaped him.

He could hear the smack of their lips as Kurt pulled back. A soft whimper left Blaine's throat unbidden, but neither paid any notice as Kurt leaned in and licked along the shell of the shorter's ear. "Delicious..." he purred.

Suddenly, the other's body heat was gone and Kurt was walking back to the door. He paused long enough to fix his hair in the mirror and look back to Blaine. "We should do this again sometime... I'd like to get a better look at that handsome cock of yours... as well as it's little silver crown." he purred before unlocking the door and leaving Blaine to compose himself enough to return to the group.

And that was how Blaine had his first kiss...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finn fidgeted the entire performance. He kept picking up on the most disturbing images of Kurt and that Blaine kid and he was honestly beginning to think he'd gone completely insane. And then Blaine had left so suddenly, Kurt offering to go and check on him. He could tell by Puck's thoughts what was going on.

Shit Hummel, you horny little fuck. Poor kid's gonna get the best head of his life and Kurt's gonna eat him alive...

The image of Kurt sucking Puck off nearly made Finn lose his lunch from how awkward it was. He felt violated by his own brain. It had betrayed him. How dare it.

Kurt arrived back seconds later looking suspiciously smug. He looked to Mr. Schue and smiled. "He'll be fine. Just nerves... He'll be back after he calms down." he explained away, going back to his seat, right next to where Blaine would be sitting.

The elder man nodded and looked at the group, his gaze landing on Finn and he grinned. "Finn, why don't you go next?"

Finn gulped and nodded, getting to his feet and making his way up to the stage. Everyone was watching him and would be surprised if he managed to live through his entire performance, let alone not mess up or faint.

"I took a walk around the world to  
>Ease my troubled mind<br>I left my body lying somewhere  
>In the sands of time<br>I watched the world float to the dark  
>Side of the moon<br>I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah"

He started uneasily, swallowing again. Everyone was silent and their minds silent as they focused on him. So far they looked truly interested, even pleased. Sucking it up, he mentally cringed at the images that came unbidden, he forced his voice to strengthen a bit.

"I watched the world float to the  
>Dark side of the moon<br>After all I knew it had to be something  
>To do with you<br>I really don't mind what happens now and then  
>As long as you'll be my friend at the end<p>

If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be  
>There holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side with  
>My superhuman might<br>Kryptonite"

And just like that, his confidence grew and his voice became what it should be. He closed his eyes, just singing his heart out. It was then that the voices came back.

_Wow... his voice is amazing! He'd be the perfect one to sing solos with me! We'd be the perfect couple!_

_Shit... Frankenteen can sing... he looks a little constipated though..._

_Classic rock, classic Finn..._

_It's like watching a train wreck with how perfectly awkward he is and dressed like a lumberjack... how does someone so incompetent sound so amazing? A perfect example of how some are just born lucky..._

"You called me strong, you called me weak  
>But still your secrets I will keep<br>You took for granted all the times I  
>Never let you down<br>You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
>Not for me then you'd be dead<br>I picked you up and put you back  
>On solid ground<p>

If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be  
>There holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side with  
>My superhuman might<br>Kryptonite"

His voice cracked slightly, but he kept going. Even more criticisms filed in, his mind working to block them out as he remembered the song lyrics. It was a rare miracle he managed to finish.

"Oh whoa whoa

If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be  
>There holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side with  
>My superhuman might<br>Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be  
>There holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side with  
>My superhuman might<br>Kryptonite"

He let the song die out before he opened his eyes. Rachel was grinning widely, clapping enthusiastically while everyone else just clapped. Mr. Schue stood and grinned. Was he always grinning.

"Very well done! Now who's-" he paused as the doors opened and Blaine stepped inside once more, looking put together again. "Ah! Blaine! Why don't you go next?"

The shorter teen blinked before nodding weakly. The world just hated him today. It just had to.

He gulped and made his way onto the stage. Already, he could feel Kurt's gaze on him. It was impossible to ignore the feeling of being undressed by someone's look alone. Doing his best to ignore it, he looked to the band and nodded.

"Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
>Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me<br>Good, good now we're making some progress  
>Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat<br>And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
>Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?<p>

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives"

And just like that, Blaine was wrapped in the music and in his element. A true entertainer. He easily moved alone with the music, keeping his body moving in someway and taking command of the stage and his audience from the get go.

"Applause, applause, no wait wait  
>Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:<br>It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
>So we'll pick back up on that on another page<p>

And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
>Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue"<p>

He looked up and met Kurt's gaze, the blond teen watching him intently. He could feel the heat beginning to fill him, the arousal different this time, filling his entire body. Engulfing him from the inside out.

"Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives"

He let the band go for a bit, just moving to the beat and taking the short break to move a bit away from the mic. In seconds, however, he was back and pointing to the audience, moving his shoulders and head, his hips following and his entire body moving in a wave.

"Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
>Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen<br>Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
>Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up<p>

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
>Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention<br>I aim to be your eyes"

And just like that, the song ended and Blaine was the one smirking. He'd missed singing. At his time at Dalton, he'd been the head Warbler, their main vocalist, and their strongest voice. Coming here, he was afraid he'd never get to sing again. Now he'd gotten his chance and he was going to hold onto it as long as he could.

He was clapped on the back as he made his way back to his seat, his gaze landing on Kurt as he slipped back into his chair. The blond hummed and shifted closer, his hand resting on Baline's thigh and traveling higher.

"That was likely the sexiest thing I've ever seen..."

"Santana! You're up!"

The Latina stood, rolling her eyes and sauntering onto the stage. "About time we got a chance to show up you boys..." She cocked her hip out and looked to the band. "Hit it."

Her hip swung to the opposite side on the first down beat.

"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
>I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.<br>She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
>She's got a new addiction for every day and night.<p>

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
>She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain<br>like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"

Santana all but growled the lyrics out, her voice having a rare and amazing raspy quality to it that caught the attention and drew the audience in. She shifted, moving her hips with the beat, all the straight men in the room watching hypnotized by their constant movement, even the director.

"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!<br>Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
>She's livin la vida loca."<p>

Her hips stopped for a second before picking back up right with the music, her upper body getting into the movements a little more as she swung her hips.

"Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
>She took my heart and she took my money<br>she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
>She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne<br>Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
>Yeah, she'll make you go insane.<p>

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!<br>Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
>She's livin la vida loca."<p>

She let the music play out as she rolled her hips, the movement even more hypnotizing. By now, her hips were the only thing anyone could focus on. She wove her own spell, her own image coming off as the girl in the song.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
>She'll make you live her crazy life<br>but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"

She stripped off her jacket and spun it around her head, spinning her hips and turning her body in a circle before tossing the article of clothing only for it to land on Arite's head.

"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!<br>Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
>She's livin la vida loca!"<p>

Her hips stopped the second the music did, her arms held and intertwined above her head. Smirking, she slowly dropped her arms and straightened up. "And that, boys... is how it's done..." she purred, swaying her hips and going back to her seat.

Mr. Schue swallowed harshly and cleared his throat. "Noah... you're next..."

It took a a kick to the back of his chair from Kurt to snap Puck out of his brain dead drooling trance for him to scramble up to the stage, tripping a few times as the blood returned from it's trip down south. He cleared his throat awkwardly and grabbed his guitar, seating himself on a stool in front of the mic and strummed a few notes.

"I'm looking at you through the glass...  
>Don't know how much time has passed<br>Oh, god it feels like forever  
>But no one ever tells you that forever<br>Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head

How do you feel? That is the question  
>But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer<br>When something like a soul becomes  
>Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes<br>You can't expect a bit of hope  
>So while you're outside looking in<br>Describing what you see  
>Remember what you're staring at is me"<p>

Any remaining hints of shock from Santana's performance were gone, all gazes locked on Puck. Bad ass Noah Puckerman shifted a bit under the gaze and swallowed, continuing on. Instead, he looked to Kurt, his only ally in the room, and focused on singing to him. There was a reason he'd picked this song.

"Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
>Don't know how much time has passed<br>All I know is that it feels like forever  
>When no one ever tells you that forever<br>Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

How much is real? So much to question  
>An epidemic of the mannequins<br>Contaminating everything  
>When thought came from the heart<br>It never did right from the start  
>Just listen to the noises<br>(Null and void instead of voices)  
>Before you tell yourself<br>It's just a different scene  
>Remember it's just different from what you've seen"<p>

Kurt's cocky smirk was long gone from his face. The second he'd heard the first few notes, his mask had dropped. His throat tightened up as he listened. This song... He just had to pick this song...

"I'm looking at you through the glass...  
>Don't know how much time has passed<br>And all I know is that it feels like forever  
>When no one ever tells you that forever<br>Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the starrrssss  
>The sttarrrsss<br>That shine for you  
>And it's the starrrssss<br>The sttarrrsss  
>That lie to you.. yeah-ah"<p>

Puck kept his gaze locked on Kurt's. He could see the recognition on the blond's face and he knew that those blue eyes so deep and wounded would be brimming with tears.

"I'm looking at you through the glass...  
>Don't know how much time has passed<br>Oh, god it feels like forever  
>But no one ever tells you that forever<br>Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
>Don't know how much time has passed<br>All I know is that it feels like forever  
>But no one ever tells you that forever<p>

Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your heaaaaddd

And it's the starrrssss  
>The sttarrrsss<br>That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
>And it's the starrrssss<br>The sttarrrsss  
>That lie to you.. yeah-ah"<p>

Kurt swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. It was getting harder to breathe evenly and he could feel his breath hitching in his throat. Why did it have to be this song?

"And it's the starrrssss  
>The sttarrrsss<br>That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
>And it's the starrrssss<br>The sttarrrsss  
>That lie to you.. yeah-ah yeah<p>

Ohhhoh when the starrs  
>Ohhh oh when the starrrrs that liieee..."<p>

The second the last note had died out, Kurt was up and leaving, the door slamming behind him. Mr. Schue frowned and Puck quickly set his guitar aside and jumped off the stage, going after the blond. The man just sighed and looked to the last person to sing.

"You're up, Rachel..."

She grinned and stood, making her way over. "I hope you all enjoy this and I know you'll be happy to have me as your new soloist... I'll be singing World I Knew by Jordin Sparks..." she cleared her throat and nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

__I don't know where this road is going to lead me  
>But I'm hoping that with you I can make it through<br>I've had enough of this life to lead me…  
>Right up to the edge of the world I knew<em>_

"Kurt! Wait!" Puck called, running after the blond. Kurt was well down the hall and Puck had to sprint to catch up to him. He snagged him around the waist and threw him roughly into the lockers nearby and pinning him there, both panting heavily, their breath mingling.

"Get off me..." Kurt hissed, struggling despite his weaker size against Puck.

__I can't wait  
>Just to see another day<br>If it means it's one, more day  
>That I'm with you<br>____Ooooooohhhh__

_Down this road_  
><em>We'll look back at<em>  
><em>All we've known<em>  
><em>Found a love<em>  
><em>That can't grow old<em>  
><em>Just passing through…<em>  
><em>From the world I knew<em>  
><em>The world I knew<em>

"No..." Puck panted out, restraining Kurt and keeping him pinned. "No I won't..."

"Damn it, Noah!" Kurt pleaded, tears running down his face as a ragged sob left him. Giving up the fight, he sagged against the lockers in defeat, feeling the metal digging into his back but ignoring it.

__I've never seen a sunrise like this one  
>Noooooo<br>It's like the whole world's waking up for us  
>Mmmmmmm<br>They say tomorrow can promise us anything  
>Ooohhhh<br>So I'll take every moment and make it now  
>Yea yea yea <em>_

"Why that song...? Why, Noah!" Kurt demanded, sobbing the question out as he sagged against the lockers. Puck released his hands and the blond slid down to the floor, his back dragging against the locker doors the entire way down. "...Why?" he asked again, his voice breaking.

"...Because it's our song..."

__I can't wait  
>Just to see another day<br>If it means it's one, more day  
>That I'm with you<br>I'm with you__

_Down this road_  
><em>We'll look back at<em>  
><em>All we've known<em>  
><em>Found a love<em>  
><em>That can't grow old<em>  
><em>Just passing through…<em>  
><em>From the world I knew<em>

"No..." Kurt shook his head. "You agreed... we agreed, Noah! We tried that! And you fucking ripped my heart out and stepped on it!" he nearly screamed, his voice coming out harshly and sounding broken even to his own ears.

"It was our song, Kurt... and you needed to hear it again..."

"You love Quinn..."

"And I love you..."

__I'll be loving your light  
>Till it fades away<br>Tell the world I know  
>Cuz it will never change<br>If something feels so right  
>Just can't turn the page<br>There's too much to lose  
>We're just passing… through<em>_

_Time won't stop_  
><em>Wish that we could turn back the clock<em>

"Noah, stop. Don't... please... Don't. We tried it..."

"I don't care, Kurt." Puck snapped, dropping to his knees and cupping Kurt's face in his hands. "I don't care. I love you! And you needed to hear it! You're killing yourself and it's killing me!"

Kurt tried to pull away, but Puck held on, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Noah..."

__I can't wait  
>Just to see another day<br>If it means it's one, more day  
>That I'm with you<br>I'm with you __

Puck ignored the whimper, leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Immediately, Kurt broke and sobbed, returning the kiss and sinking into the familiar embrace. They would both hate themselves when this was over, but right now, neither cared.

__Down this road  
>We'll look back at<br>All we've known  
>Found a love<br>That can't grow old  
>Just passing through…<br>From the world I knew  
>From the world I knew<br>From the world I knew  
>From the world I knew<br>From the world I knew__

* * *

><p><strong>Well now... a bit of a Blaine, Kurt, Puck triangle going on here... honestly, this was not planned. The plot bunnies held a gun to my head and threatened to make me eat the holy hand grenade if this didn't happen...<strong>

**Songs used:**

**Livin the Vida Loca - Ricky Martin**

**The only difference between suicide and martyrdom is press coverage - Panic! at the disco**

**Misery Business - Paramore**

**Kryptonit - 3 Doors down**

**World I knew - Jordin Sparks**

**Through the Glass - Stone sour**

**Reviews:**

**MNHummel: Omg! I know! I was laughing hysterically I was crying while I was imgaining Rachel trying to shower and dress while stuck as Kurt! It was so amusing I couldn't resist putting her in that situation! As for Puck, always... and Bitchy!Kurt is coming up very soon**

**izie15: Glad you liked it!**

**Another-lost-soul: Cliche I know, but I couldn't resist with these two. Blaine's too hot for his own good and Kurt's the ice queen.**

**StormsinNeverland: Don't worry about it! I wasn't planning on updating that soon anyway. It just sorta happened. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters. The Kurt centered one was definitely hard for me to write, but it won't be the last one sadly... And I'm glad you thought Rachel was portrayed nicely. Sadly there's not much of her in this one. I find her and Finn harder to write than the other four.**

**patrishis: Ah yes, that will be interesting. All the chaos that would ensue... lol**

**Mary Peguero: Yes! Pretty much you got it right there. And there will be others we just haven't met them yet.**

**To all those that reviewed/alerted/favorited thank you!  
><strong>


	13. 12 Intermission

**Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, but the next chapter should be longer. It'll have regionals as well as bit of action. This was more just a calmer moment and things are starting to move forward.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Twelfth**

**Intermission**

Noah Puckerman was shocked when a fist met his jaw. He gasped and staggered back, landing on his ass in front of Kurt. The blond lowered his now red knuckled fist and staggered to his feet, backing away from Puck. His eyes were swollen and red from the tears and it tugged at Puck's heart to see him this broken. He knew Kurt was so proud and he knew he was usually stronger than this. Something had happened and that kiss had been what finally pushed him to his breaking point.

"I don't want you touching me... ever. Not again. No more..." Kurt managed, his voice surprisingly strong compared to his shaking frame. He looked about ready to curl up in a ball and give up. And yet here he was, standing over Puck in as threatening a stance as he could manage.

"Kurt-"

"No!" Kurt snapped, his voice cracking. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of being nothing but a warm body to people! I'm sick of my body not being my own! I'm sick of being violate and spun around your god damned little finger! We tried us, Noah! We tried and it didn't work! You went right back to pinning after Quinn and I got tossed aside! You can say you love me all you fucking please, but I know I'll never come first in your mind. I'm not good enough. I'm not a woman. I can't give you a baby!"

Puck felt his heart drop into his stomach and he suddenly felt sick. He knew Kurt was right. But at the same time he couldn't help be love Kurt. He didn't know if it was love love or just love for someone he knew needed it so desperately that he was willing to throw himself around even for the illusion. Kurt was the most broken person he knew and he was only making him worse. He wasn't helping him. He was just lying to himself and aiding a harmful illusion.

"... I'm sorry, Kurt..."

The blond scoffed passed a sob. "I'm really starting to get sick of that word... Sorry... Sorry isn't enough anymore... it hasn't been for a very long time..." he paused and looked Puck over, taking a moment before he spoke once more. "You can be my friend or an acquaintance...I don't care. But you will never be my lover... you will never share my bed and I will never lay back and spread my legs for you again... If you can't accept that then... I'm sorry." he mocked, his tone slicing through Puck with a fatal blow to his heart. "...Good bye, Puckerman..." Kurt added before turning and walking off towards the exit. The school doors squeaked softly before falling shut with a final bang behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night, a storm rolled in, the wind kicking up and waking the infant in the house. Kurt waited a while and when he didn't hear anyone moving to take care of it, he stood and trudged his way up the stairs to the nursery.

Nudging the door open, Kurt winced at the wailing of his younger soon to be step sister. Swallowing his anger at the child's mother, he carefully lifted her into his arms and cooed softly.

"Hush little one... shshshshhhh... big brother Kurt's got you..." he stated softly, gently rocking the little girl in his arms. She sniffled a few times and slowly calmed. Kurt knew it wasn't fair to the girl to take his anger at her mother out on her. Swallowing harshly, he shifted his arms around her and held her closer and more securely. She was already falling asleep and he laid her gently back in her crib. He idly ran his fingers along her cheek, his mind drifting off to what it would be like to have a child of his own.

It was something he knew he'd never be allowed. He would be a horrible father and he knew it. He was nothing but toxic to the people around him. It was why he distanced himself. That and he was tired of being hurt. Slowly, his mind drifted towards Cassandra. Would she treat her own daughter like she did Kurt? Would she hurt her in much the same ways or torture her differently? Would she hurt her at all? He could save her from it now, no one would know. It would just be marked off as Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. No one would be any the wiser.

Ice drifted from his fingertips over her warm skin, slowly working up to her lips and creeping forward. The destination her lungs.

What the hell am I doing? Kurt mentally asked himself, withdrawing his hand as if he'd been burned. The ice was gone and the infant was sleeping once more peacefully, completely unaware of how close she'd been to dying just seconds before.

A noise outside the window caught his attention and his gaze snapped to the storm outside. Frowning, he made his way over and looked out, trying to find anything that could have been lurking. Nothing. Nothing but the swirling snow and black. A flash of yellow eyes flitted across his peripheral vision but by the time he looked there nothing. He frowned a bit more and left the room, making sure to check the doors to see if they were locked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn was watching Puck from across the cafeteria. She was used to doing this. She had a habit of it ever since their drama just last year. She had seen him go from sitting on his own to sitting with Kurt. She had found it odd, but was over all relieved when she noted him finally having someone to keep him company. Despite her cold demeanor to the teen, she did care. But as she watched today, she frowned.

Puck was sitting alone, completely ignoring the food in front of him. Where was Kurt? She looked around and spotted the blond a few tables away, also sitting on his own. His shoulders were hunched and his head lowered in defeat. Deep bruises circled around his eyes from lack of sleep and he looked ill. In fact, both and and Puck looked worse for wear.

Beside her, she felt her boyfriend take a seat and wrap an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into the touch, turning her focus back to Finn and smiling. "Hey..."

"Hey..." Finn replied, pressing a kiss to her lips and humming. He was doing his best to avoid hearing Quinn's thoughts. After all, he'd managed to do so so far and he planned on keeping it that way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Glee club that day was awkward. Puck and Kurt sat at opposite sides of the room, Blaine beside Kurt after Santana had taken the seat he'd been planning on sitting in. Rachel was at the front, having positioned herself annoyingly close Finn. Mercedes kept watching the group uneasily as she sat and talked with Same and Tina, Mike sitting nearby and nodding every now and then. Artie was idly listening in as well, for the most part ignoring the girls while he talked to Brittney. Quinn, whom had stayed out of the way the entire auditions incident yesterday, was seated beside Finn on his other side, glaring daggers at the hobbit chatting up her boyfriend.

The doors opened and Mr. Schue stepped in, grinning. "I have right here our competition for Regionals as well as an announcement. Now we barely made it through Sectionals. But now that we have a full set of 12 again, we can come back stronger than ever. Now! For the announcement, Regionals is hosting a theme this year and it's shock value. Now I have the perfect set list as well as soloists. Rachel and Finn, you two will be opening with a duet. Santana, you'll have the solo after that. Kurt..." All eyes turned to the teen and he lifted a brow. "I want you to sing our last song." he handed them all their sheet music. The blond's eyes widened.

"Um... Mr. Schue... who are we going up against exactly?" Mercedes asked, raising her hand. The man grinned a bit more.

"Vocal Adrenaline and the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Blaine's world shattered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tick tick Clang!

Tick tick clang!

Tick tick clang!

Tick tick clang!

The rhythmic noise of the pebble bouncing across the parking lot and hitting the dumpster echoed through out the empty area. Blaine frowned, kicking another pebble and hearing it ricochet off the dumpster.

They were going up against Dalton. They were going up against the Warblers. They were going to be going against his old class mates. They were going to find out where Blaine was and it was all going to be over. He suppressed a groan and froze when he heard raised voices.

"Shut up, ya damn fairy!" Snapped one of the thugs from his first day. Over his shoulder, Blaine could see a struggling Kurt doing his best to get free. Beside the other stood the other lackey. Karofsky and Azimio. He knew them from a few of his own run ins.

"Get your neanderthal hands off of me!" Kurt snapped, struggling more now.

"Make us!" Azimio laughed, grabbing the other and roughly manhandling the blond before shoving him towards Karofsky.

"Think the fag gets off on this?" Karofsky asked, laughing as he pulled Kurt closer and slipped his hand down to grope him through his jeans. "Like this, faggot?"

Kurt went deathly still, his skin pale and his eyes squeezed shut. A whimper escaped his throat. The taller teen squeezed and suddenly he reacted, snapping out of his daze and clawing at the other's face. Karofsky reeled back, ice coating his face as he struggled to clear his skin of the cold substance.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock as he watched ice start creeping up Kurt's arm, stopping at his shoulder and creating a solid surface for his fist as it made contact with Karofsky's jaw.

Azimio snarled and made a move for the blond and Blaine, not thinking, launched from his hiding place and slammed his shoulder into the other teen. They went down hard.

"Shit! This fairy's got a butt buddy!" he called out, grabbing Blaine and pinning him. Heat flared in Blaine's hand and he pressed his palm to Azimio's face on instinct. The heat flared and Azimio screamed, falling back and writhing on the ground in pain as he clutched at his severely burned face.

"The fuck is wrong with you freaks!" Karofsky shouted, backing away from Kurt as ice continued to cover the ear around him, a protective barrier up. Leaning down, he grabbed his friend and dragged him to his feet before running.

Panting, Blaine slowly got to his feet and looked over to where Kurt was now unfrozen, looking his hands over in shock. "...It's been happening to you too?" he asked, slowly stepping over to the blond.

Kurt's head shot up and he looked to Blaine, almost shocked to see him standing there before he relaxed. A nod and he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah... " he glanced around before grabbing his bag and Blaine's bag. "Come on... we can't talk here... We'll take my truck..." he stated.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kurt's house was surprisingly normal compared to what Blaine had imagined it to be. Kurt kicked his shoes off and looked around the house before he lead Blaine into the basement and his room. "Take a seat..." Kurt muttered, walking further into the room and peeling off his shirt.

Blaine paused, watching the other as he tossed the dirty shirt into a hamper and dug around for a clean one. His ribs were visible, his spine was jutting against his skin and his hips were defined. A few bruises littered his back and ribs.

"See something you like?" Kurt asked, turning his blue eyes to the teen and pulling a new shirt on.

Blaine swallowed, guilty that he'd been caught staring. "...They rough you up a lot?"

"Nothing I'm not used to..." Kurt replied with a shrug. He sat down beside Blaine on the bed, folding his legs in front of him and studying the other. "So what is it you do?"

Blaine smiled weakly and grabbed a blank piece of paper. He concentrated and seconds later the paper was suddenly engulfed in flames and then nothing more than a few small ashes. He looked to his blond companion and found blue eyes wide.

He let out a low whistle. "That's better than what I can do..."

"I don't know... your ice thing seemed pretty cool... pun not intended..." Blaine added with a small smile.

Kurt snorted, a small barely there smile forming on his lips. It was the first one Blaine had ever seen on the other's face and it was beautiful.

"Right... thanks for the help, by the way..."

"Anytime..." Blaine replied, smiling as he looked the other over. "...You're beautiful, Kurt."

The blond's gaze snapped up, eyes wide as he looked the raven over. "Wh-...what?"

"You're beautiful..." Blaine replied, feeling an odd streak of confidence backing up his words. He reached up with a surprisingly warm hand and rested his palm against a frigid cheek, a soft hiss as steam rose from the touch. Kurt leaned into the touch, his eyes closing slightly.

"You know... that's the first time I've ever been called beautiful..." Kurt replied softly, a smile forming.

"I guess I'll have to say it more..." Blaine hummed, leaning in closer before he could think about what he was doing. His lips brushed Kurt's and he pressed closer, kissing the blond.

It was the first kiss Blaine had ever initiated and it was his second with Kurt. His second ever. And he had a feeling he could get used to the feeling of Kurt's lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... again, sorry for this, but things are starting to really heat up between Klaine. And what's up with Puck and Quinn and Kurt? We shall see...<strong>

**Reviews:**

**Another-lost-soul: Yes, Finn is very much comedic relief in this rather dark fic. I adore his cluelessness. As for Blaine, I love putting him in awkward Kurt related situations. He's so adorable!**

**Mary Peguero: Yes we have quite the cluster fuck going on now don't we? Yes, he;s going to have ti think on that for a while, but at least this time it had some meaning behind it? Finn's ability has really allowed me to mess with his awkwardness even more epic. As for Puck and Kurt, well... that's something that's going to come up again and in more detail.**

**MNHummel: Gotta love Klaine sexual tension. Of which there will be plenty of! for the Pucklaine relationship that's going on, it's going to throw a large stone into things from what I have planned, so enjoy? As for Quinn, she'll be making more appearances. Don't worry on that. For the songs, I seriously considered Shakira like you suggested and then Livin la Vida Loca came on and I was like "omg... this is perfect."**

**spike4561: lol I'm glad you liked it! ^^**

**StormsinNeverland: Apparently that line was a favorite for a lot of people that read this. I'm glad you enjoyed Finn's discomfort. I was really pleased with the last chapter and how it turned out. yes it kinda got away from me for Puck and Kurt, but I like how it turned out. I'm just glad that everyone seems to like it. As for the relationships, I look forward to working on those as well as the rest of the surprises I have yet in my sleeve.**

**Jenico: I'm really glad you like the idea of Kurt with blond hair. Also, thank you for giving the story a shot! Glad to see new readers!**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed/alerted/favorited!  
><strong>


	14. 13 Evanescence

**Whoa! Big chapter! Yay! Don't expect this again for a while. x.x this one nearly killed my brain. I am so tired... The ending's a bit rushed due to me being tired, but I desperately wanted to get this out for all of you tonight. So here you go, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Thirteenth**

**Evanescence**

_"_You're beautiful..." Blaine replied, feeling an odd streak of confidence backing up his words. He reached up with a surprisingly warm hand and rested his palm against a frigid cheek, a soft hiss as steam rose from the touch. Kurt leaned into the touch, his eyes closing slightly.__

_"_You know... that's the first time I've ever been called beautiful..." Kurt replied softly, a smile forming.__

_"_I guess I'll have to say it more..." Blaine hummed, leaning in closer before he could think about what he was doing. His lips brushed Kurt's and he pressed closer, kissing the blond.__

__It was the first kiss Blaine had ever initiated and it was his second with Kurt. His second ever. And he had a feeling he could get used to the feeling of Kurt's lips against his.__

"Blaine? … Blaine... Blaine!" Kurt's voice sounded, snapping Blaine from his day dream. The raven blinked a few times before lifting his gaze to the blond standing in front of him. His shirt had been changed and his hair was slightly damp, falling into his eyes as if he'd washed it quickly while Blaine had been... His eyes widened and he blushed. Oh god.. he'd just been day dreaming of Kurt and the blond had caught him in the act. He mentally begged anyone listening to kill him right then and there.

"Uh... y-yeah... sorry, what were you saying?" he asked, fighting back a blush. Kurt just lifted a brow before shaking his head.

"What can you do?" Kurt asked again, repeating his earlier question. A look of confusion passed Blaine's face and it took everything Kurt had to not roll his eyes. "I have this creepy ice thing going on... you mentioned it happening to you too, but I'm assuming it's not like mine..."

The raven looked him over a moment before nodding. "No... it's more..." he paused, lifting a spare piece of paper from the desk and focusing on the memory of his parents' fighting the night before. His hand warmed up and the heat spiked, the paper catching fire and burning in a quick burst of flames, leaving behind nothing more than ash. "To the other end of the spectrum..." he finished, looking to Kurt.

The blond was sitting slightly wide eyed as he stared at the other's hand where the paper had been only seconds before. He noted the way Kurt's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, clearly unnerved by what he'd just seen.

"Shit..." He finally stated, voice soft. "I thought I was just going crazy..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair and messing it up slightly. He had a slightly wild look to his eyes as he stood and started pacing. "I thought Puck was just messing with me because he'd heard me talking in my sleep... I thought..."

"Whoa, wait... how long has this been happening for you?" Blaine asked, his brows furrowing. If Kurt was getting this worked up...

Kurt stopped pacing and looked to the shorter teen. "It started the Friday after we started counseling... Friday night, Puck mentioned something about my hand being cold. Like freezing..."

"Really? That's weird, because that same night I busted my sink..." At Kurt's look of confusion Blaine continued. "No, like... I got really angry and out of nowhere my hands somehow got hot enough to completely shatter the sink in my bathroom. Like, I coulda crushed my feet with the shit that hit the floor. When ever this happens to you... are you... under high stress or something?"

Kurt hesitated, eying the other for a moment. "...Sometimes... Other times I just have this intense feeling of..." he broke off, catching himself before he said anymore.

"Feeling of what?" Blaine prompted.

"...Feeling of annoyance." Kurt replied, obviously lying. But Blaine didn't have enough evidence to call him on it. He just shook his head and let it go.

"Alright... So... so far we only know it's us?"

"And Puck..."

This caused the shorter teen to pause. "Puck?" The blond nodded. "What's he do?"

"Well he-"

At that exact second, a sopping wet Noah was sprawled on the ground. The two on the bed sat there and stared for a moment. The teen on the floor blinked a few times, stunned as he tried to figure out how he'd gotten there. Finally, Kurt seemed to snap out of his state of shock and snagged a blanket, tossing it at the naked teen.

"Put some clothes on, you pervert!" he snapped. That did the trick and the taller quickly wrapped the blanket around himself.

"Kurt! I didn't mean it! I swear! I sneezed while I was in the shower and then-"

"Just shut up and put something on! Jesus, Noah! I don't want to see that!"

Puck paused and smirked, lifting a brow. He was going to regret this. "Not what you told me two ni-SHIT!" He staggered back as Kurt's fist met his jaw for the second time that night. He didn't need a second warning. He snagged a nearby robe and scurried into the bathroom.

"...What the hell was that?" Blaine asked, still staring at the spot Puck had been in only seconds before.

"That... was Puck's newest 'gift'..." Kurt muttered, using his fingers to form air quotations. Blaine looked at him skeptically.

"Nudity?"

"No. He was just born with a lack of understanding for the human need to be covered. No... He has this thing where he teleports from one spot to the next... He tried telling me earlier this week and I didn't believe him... at least until now, that is." The blond added offhandedly, tilting his head a bit before shaking the thoughts away.

The door to the bathroom opened and Puck stepped out, looking sheepish as he sank into a nearby chair. "Sorry about that..." he muttered. "I didn't... interrupt anything... did I?"

"No, Puckerman. We were just about to get down and dirty when you so rudely appeared in my room..." Kurt muttered dryly, casting a glare at his friend. Puck flinched slightly, ducking his head a bit. "No... Apparently Blaine here has been having a few odd things happening to him as well..."

This brought Puck back to his usual curious personality and he tilted his head, twisting around to face Blaine. "You have? What can you do?"

"Light things on fire... I burned a few holes in my carpet just a couple days ago..." Blaine muttered, frowning a bit.

"Dude..." Puck started, his brain immediately going there. "What the hell were you doing on your floor?"

"Laying there. The heater in our house is broken and it likes to randomly spike the temp. And my room, being the only one with a vent in it, gets hot enough to kill. The floor stays cold though and if I have the windows open it's not so bad..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What ever, the point is, I think we need to talk to Santana, Finn, and Rachel..."

"Right, because you like Finn." Puck snorted. Kurt lashed out and kicked him squarely in the shins. "Fuck!"

"That was a stupid little crush I had back in ninth grade! It lasted for a week, Noah Puckerman! A week!"

Blaine just sat back and watched in amusement. There was just something about these two that made him feel relaxed for once in his life. Like he could let his guard down and actually try to make some real friends. Sure he'd had real friends back at Dalton, but none of them had ever really made him feel alive. These two, however, they managed it somehow. A small smile formed as he continued to watch them argue.

"Oh shut up!" Kurt finally snapped, rolling his eyes. He stood and dug out some of his baggier clothing, throwing it Puck's head and kicking the chair over. "Go get dressed in real clothing. I have to burn this robe now, thanks to you."

"Harsh, dude..." Puck muttered, getting to his feet and gathering the clothes that had been thrown at him. As Puck left for the second time, Blaine decided he best speak up.

"You two are close?"

Kurt paused and looked back to the raven, considering his words for a moment. "...Yeah... it's fucked up and we've really only been close for a few months, but he's kinda like a brother from another mother..." the blond sighed, sinking onto his desk and letting his legs hang off the edge. Blaine took a moment to study him again, just memorizing the look of the other teen.

He seemed so tired, worn out. Like if he took one more solid hit he'd crack. His shoulders were slumped slightly, almost protectively as if to brace against the world. His eyes were slightly sunken into his face and the only thing to hide it all was the make up he'd used to cover it.

"So... Mr. Schue has you doing a solo... you ready for it?" Blaine asked, trying to make conversation.

Kurt considered it a moment before shrugging. "I don't know... Honestly, I mean I used to be into the whole performing thing, but... I grew out of it."

"Well, you owned the stage during auditions yesterday..." Blaine complimented. "Even before your Paramore song... It was impossible to take my eyes off of you..."

Kurt eyed him once more and shrugged. "It's always like that. People watch me and I give them something to watch..."

"KURT!" A voice snapped from the upper level. The blond's eyes widened and Puck suddenly bolted from the bathroom, struggling to get the shirt on in his hurry.

"Shit... you two need to leave. Puck, can you help Blaine get home?" Kurt asked, standing and hurrying to clean his room up. Blaine blinked in confusion.

"What? What's going on?"

"Nothing. You need to leave." Kurt stated, opening the window to the side yard. "Quickly, both of you out the window."

"What about my school bag?" Blaine asked, being dragged to the window by Puck.

"Text me your address and I'll drop it off later." Kurt muttered, sending Blaine a text so he had his number. Puck lifted Blaine through the window and glanced back at Kurt.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Go!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The week passed without much incident. Glee club was going everyday due to Regionals being the week after. The chance for the three to talk to their fellow counseling members never came up, though Finn kept shooting them odd looks every now and then. It was starting to make them slightly paranoid.

Every time one of the three would pass the others in the halls, they would share a quick look before continuing on their way. During lunch, the three would disappear into the auditorium and discuss their most recent mishap or theory.

"Seriously, I don't know what the hell started this. I mean, it starts only a week ago and so far it's only the three of us. What connects us that makes us so special?" Blaine finally spoke up on Friday at lunch. Puck snorted and shook his head.

"Beats the hell outta me... I mean, really the only connections I can see are Glee club and counseling. I mean, our criminal backgrounds are even different from each others. Kurt's wanted for vandalism. Me because I'm an idiot-" Kurt muttered some form of agreement here with a snort. "And you with your assault charge..."

"Thank you, Noah..." Kurt muttered, leaning back on the stage, resting on his elbows. Blaine watched him from the corner of his eye, mesmerized by how the teen could make anything look attractive. Especially leather and spikes...

Puck looked between the two and lifted a brow. He could see Blaine's interest. It wasn't hard to miss, though Kurt seemed to be pretty clueless shockingly. But Blaine's interest itself was enough to spark a small tinge of jealousy that Puck quickly stomped out. Kurt had made it perfectly clear where they stood on Monday. He had no right to make a claim.

The doors to the auditorium opened and the three looked up to see an awkward looking Finn standing in the doorway. He shifted from foot to foot, looking between the three and offering a weak, lopsided smile. "H-hey..."

"What you do you want, Frankenteen?" Kurt asked, frowning a bit in annoyance.

"Uh... Can we... I need to... talk to you guys.. like, it's really awkward, but-"

"Holy shit! Finn's coming out of the closet!" Puck stated, standing up and holding his hands up in shock. Kurt offered up a look to his friend, clearly questioning his maturity.

"Really, Puck?"

"What?"

"Actually... um... it's about... your gifts..." Finn whispered, closing the doors and making his way over to them. All three had gone deathly silent. Kurt's gaze snapped to the taller teen, his eyes narrowed.

"How did you-"

"Know? I could hear you guys thinking about it..." Finn muttered, blushing a bit.

"You could... what?" Puck asked, lifting a brow and flopping back onto the floor. "Well shit... So it's been happening to you too?"

"Hold on a second, how do we know you're not just bull shitting us?" Blaine asked, frowning as he studied the taller teen. Finn hesitated and looked to Blaine, concentrating before he looked mildly sick.

"You're thinking about how badly you want to bend Kurt over 's desk and-"

"Ok! I believe you!" Blaine cried, interrupting Finn and blushing darkly as he tried to avoid eye contact with an amused Kurt.

"So... you read minds then?" Puck asked, looking slightly disturbed. Finn just nodded.

"Can you turn it off? Or chose?"

"I really wish I could..." Finn groaned, letting his head hit the stage floor he was leaning his elbows on. Kurt studied him a moment, thinking.

"Is it just you then?"

"Huh? Oh... no... um..." he shifted uneasily. "Santana and Rachel can do something as well... I don't really know what, but I could hear them thinking it to themselves... Rachel had a full our panic attack and kept mentioning your name, Kurt..."

The blond looked mildly disturbed at this and shook his head. "Lovely... well looks like we're going to have to try and talk to them now..." he muttered, frowning as he thought it over.

"Later... we've gotta get to class and then Glee today. Regionals is Monday, remember?" Blaine reminded, gathering their trash from lunch. The three others nodded in agreement. "Let's talk to them after the competition, that way none of us are really distracted."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana had managed to bring some like to the club that day. After Mr. Schue had left to go photocopy a few things of sheet music, the Latina had stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling to get everyone's attention.

"Alright... so in light of our first competition together, I've decided to extend to all of you the chance to party with me and my cousin. He's throwing a party at his parents' house tonight and said I could invite some people. Think of it as a chance to get to know one another and loosen up before Monday. I'll text everyone the address and the time. Be there or be square."

To be honest, the only reason Blaine was there was because he'd heard that Kurt was going to be. Apparently the teen was no newcomer to Santana's parties. Most likely thanks to Puck. The raven shook his head and sighed, running a hand over his untamed hair. He'd washed the gel from his hair and decided to just leave it like that.

Entering the house, Blaine was greeted by a heavy bass beat. Around him, bodies were pressed tightly together and he could already feel the sweltering heat of arousal that hung in the air. He glanced around, peering through the mass of writhing people to try and find someone he recognized.

"Blaine!"

The raven blinked and looked up at his name, spotting a familiar blond making his way over to him.

Kurt stumbled over, giggling madly as he handed the other a red plastic cup. Blaine took the beverage and looked the taller teen over. Even tipsy the blond was stunning. There was just this rugged dangerous quality to him that promised anyone brave enough a good time. And with a few drinks, Blaine might get close enough...

Steadily, the even wore on, the rest of the Glee club showing up. Santana drifted in and out of the picture, keeping close tabs on all her Glee members. After all, they had a competition on Monday that they couldn't miss.

Puck was nearby, chatting up a couple girls that were easily falling into putty in his hands. He was sober, having agreed to be designated driver for Kurt and Blaine, the raven having gotten a ride with Quinn. Apparently she lived near him and she had kindly offered a ride. He'd talked to the girl and, honestly, he found her easy to talk to.

Finn was off in some corner with her now, the two making out on one of the lesser occupied couches. The guy's hands stayed firmly planted on her hips, not being allowed anywhere else on her body. Poor Finn had to be suffering blue balls.

Rachel was chatting the ears off some disinterested college guys, their eyes drifting to her low cut shirt and eying her cleavage hungrily.

Mercedes and Tina were seated together, chatting idly while Sam and Mike held a conversation with a few college football athletes.

Following Santana around, Brittany was talking animatedly to the Latina, the brunette smiling fondly as she listened, laughing every now and then.

Blaine hung around Kurt, the blond handing him drink after drink. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of tipsy and drunk. What finally got him?

"Body shots!" Santana called, grabbing the two and pulling them over. "Who wants to go first?" she asked, keeping Brittany close to her side. Kurt hummed and smirked, looking to Blaine.

"Ever had Tequila?"

The raven hesitated before shaking his head. The blond's smirk grew.

"Well then... let me show you how it's done and then you can give it a try..." he purred, pulling the other closer and pressing his lips sloppily to the shorter's. They were pretty much wasted and the entire act lacked most the finesse it would have held had they been in their right minds. Blaine moaned softly into the kiss before Kurt pulled back, pulling the other to his chest and holding him. "Now... watch Satan and Brittany... They'll show you what to do..." he purred into Blaine's ear.

Brittany removed her shirt, leaving her in her pants and bra. Laying back on the table, a spot of salt was spread right below the shot of tequila resting over her navel. A lime wedge was placed in her mouth, the girl smiling around it and shifting slightly as to not tip over the shot glass.

Smirking, Santana slicked her tongue over the patch of salt before picking up the shot glass with her mouth and tilting her head back to swallow the liquor inside. Taking the glass from her mouth, she quickly moved up and snatched the lime, taking her time to tease the blond girl below her.

Blaine didn't pay much attention to it. Nothing more than necessary as he let his mind drift over how this would work with Kurt. The second they finished, Kurt pulled back from the raven and removed his shirt. Again, Blaine was mesmerized by the blond.

Puck appeared from no where and smirked. "Blaine about to have a Hummel shot?" he asked, tilting his head. Santana smirked as well.

"Fuck yeah... wanna lick the spot for the salt, Puck?" she asked.

Kurt purred and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Puck shook his head, surprising the few that knew him.

"Naw, let the virgin do it. It'll give him the confidence boost he needs." Puck laughed, clapping Blaine and the back and nudging him closer to the blond. "Have fun..."

Blaine stumbled slightly before he caught himself and turned to Kurt. The blond just purred and pulled him close. Tangling his fingers in the dark curls, he tugged his head down and to his neck, gasping softly as Blaine darted his tongue over the skin.

Kurt had a unique taste that was all himself. Blaine loved it. He honestly never thought he'd ever get tired of it. But he knew he was addicted the second it hit his tongue. Groaning softly, he found a spot and sucked gently until he felt Kurt pulling him back. Reluctantly, he let go and stepped back to let Santana pour the salt onto the spot. She placed the lime in Kurt's mouth, smirking as she glided her finger along the bridge of his nose.

"I'm so jealous of all the gay men right now.." she laughed softly, kneeling before Kurt and slipping the shot glass into the waist band of his jeans, letting it rest suggestively low on his hips. She stood and turned to Blaine, winking once more. "Salt first, then shot and finally the lime..." she explained, nudging him closer again.

Blaine hesitated a moment, his mind quickly wandering to being able to suck and nip that slender neck again. Purring, he shifted closer and ran his tongue along the skin. Kurt let out a soft, breathy moan that spurred Blaine on, nipping the spot and gently sucking for a second before he pulled back. He forced himself to remember about the shot in the blond's pants. Mind set on his target, he dropped to his knees, kissing along the blond's torso. Kurt gasped, leaning back ever so slightly and gripping the table to brace himself. His head tilted back, a moan sounding from around the lime wedge as Blaine wrapped his lips around the shot glass and pulled its trap and tipped it back. The burn was unfamiliar to him, but it was far from unpleasant as he set the glass aside and stood. Leaning over Kurt, the taller banding back over the table slightly, Blaine sunk his teeth into the lime just enough to release the juice, pressing his lips to Kurt's from around it.

"Oh god that's hot..." Santana moaned, bringing Blaine back to reality and causing him to pull back, the lime wedge now resting between his teeth.

Kurt panted slightly, a light flush of arousal adding to his red cheeks from the alcohol. Everything about him screamed sex and Blaine wanted nothing more than to comply.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His head was pounding. That was the first thing Blaine noticed as he began to come to the next morning. Groaning, he buried his head in the blankets, noting the familiar scent but knowing it wasn't his own. Who's bed was he in?

"You're awake?" Kurt's voice sounded from somewhere across the room.

Frowning, Blaine dared a glance into the bright world. He peeked over the blankets to find it surprisingly dark in the basement room. He recognized it as Kurt's room. What was he doing here? Then it came back to him. The party, the body shots, the making out afterword, the blow job, going home with Kurt to avoid his parents, making out, falling asleep wrapped in Kurt's arms. He groaned, burying himself under the duvet once more. Kill him now...

"Time is it?" he mumbled, his head pounding worse.

"Seven... here, take these. They'll help." Kurt hummed, stepping over and offering up two pain reliever and a glass of water. Blaine gratefully accepted both and downed them, grimacing slightly.

"Thank you... for letting me stay here.."

"It's no problem... But you should get up so I can get you home before my dad-"

"Kurt? Son? You awake?" Burt's voice echoed into the basement, followed by heavy footsteps. Kurt paled slightly.

"Dad?"

The elder man stepped into the room and smiled, spotting his son. "Ah! You're awake! Good! I was wondering if you'd like to go-" his voice cut off as his gaze landed on Blaine. His gaze narrowed and he turned to look at his son. "The hell is with this? Who is he?"

"No one. Dad, he's just a friend." Kurt stated, his defenses immediately going up. Blaine froze where he was, the father figure of this beautiful creature glaring down on him was enough to make anyone cower in fear.

"A friend? Then what the hell is he doing half naked in your bed?"

"He couldn't drive home last night after the party. You honestly think I was gonna let him sleep in his clothing from last night? It stank like alcohol and cigarettes. Relax, dad. Nothing happened!"

"The hell nothing happened! I want you two dressed and upstairs. Cassandra and I are going to talk to you-"

"She's not my fucking mother!" Kurt snapped, his tone hardening and icing over. Blaine's eyes widened as he looked to the blond now. There was something about that tone that sent his stomach into flips, turning uneasily with the emotions hidden within those words.

"She will be come Monday." Burt growled, eyes narrowed on his son.

"The fuck are you talking about? You're not getting married then are you? Cause if you don't remember I can't be there. Not that I want to be-"

"No. It's when the adoption papers are finalized."

Kurt shut up then. His blue eyes widened just a fraction, but it was enough for Blaine to recognize. Fear.

"Now get your ass dressed and get him home... And come straight back. We're going to have a talk about how you're going to be treating your new step mother..."

With that, Burt turned and made his way back up the stairs, the door slamming behind him. Blaine flinched, Kurt didn't even respond.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The drive to Blaine's had been awkward. It had been silent except for the Eminem playing from the car speakers. Kurt merely dropped him off, leaving him at the door and leaving from his life all the way until Monday. No one had heard from him and by the time he showed up to get on the bus for Glee, Blaine was beginning to worry.

The entire ride up to Regionals, Kurt was giving off a vibe of "don't-talk-to-me" and everyone listened. No one dared to tempt fate today. They all needed to be in tip top shape to perform. Having so many dead and one in jail would have been decidedly unproductive.

By the time they arrived at their destination, Kurt had loosened up and everyone was feeling the effects of adrenaline in their systems. Filing off the buss, they got signed in and set their bags aside.

"Alright, guys... we're going last so this is a good thing. We'll be freshest in their minds. We can watch the Warblers perform and during Vocal Adrenaline's performance we need to get into costume. We're in rows D and E." Mr. Schue stated, handing out a program pamphlet to each of the members.

Slowly, they filed into their seats and got comfortable. Shifting uneasily in his seat, Blaine swallowed harshly. Beside him, Kurt glanced at him and lifted a head. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Blaine hesitated, unsure if it was safe to talk to the blond or not. Finally, he settled on going for it. After all, he'd asked. "... I used to be part of the Dalton Academy Warblers... they don't really know why I'm not there this year..."

The blond lifted a brow, realization dawning on his face. "You were?"

"Yeah... I was their lead vocalist.." he muttered, sinking into his seat and falling silent as the lights dimmed.

The first thing Blaine noticed as the stage lights came on was the lack of blazers. Instead, each boy was dressed in red and blue zebra pants, a blue or red tank top resting on their torsos with heavy gold chains around their necks.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he's fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
>It's Redfoo with the big afro<br>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo!"

It was as the first lyrics echoed through the auditorium that Blaine noticed the new face that had replaced him. He resembled a meerkat. That was the only good reference he could come up with. He was attractive in some ways, but for the most part... he just wasn't anything like Kurt.

The crowd went wild, dancing in their seats to the beats of "Sexy and I know it" and "Party Rock Anthem". The Warblers really had gone full out with this performance, doing their best to function outside of their usually safe boundaries.

To say Blaine didn't miss being up there with them was an understatement, but at the same time this was his chance to prove to them that he was better than just some rich boy that could sing, dance, and flash a dazzling smile. This was going to be him, pure and raw.

Vocal Adrenaline didn't surprise anyone when they came out doing "Bad Romance". Lady Gaga was the obvious out in this competition, the judges looking for an amount of shock value. Their costumes were uniformed and far from individualized, showing their weak points as a well oiled robotic machine.

During this time, New Directions slipped into their room to get changed. The women slipped into dresses that were form fitted to their torsos. The purple corset tops were strapless and hugged their curves just right. The hips were plumed out in a white silk fabric, the skirt falling to just around their knees. Black lace wrapped around the bottom edge, a small layer falling over the back of the skirt. The front was decorated in the same lace layer, the edges lowered in a diagonal angle, the edges drawn up to give it a unique antique look. They adorned gothic boots, the heels raising them up a good two or three inches and the tops stopping at their mid calves. Black silk bows were wound into their hair, purple accenting the fabric.

Rachel and Santana were dressed in the same outfit. The only difference being instead of purple there was a deep red.

The girls used the color of their dress to do their make up, heavily lining their eyes and fanning the eyeshadow out far beyond their eyes to give their face more angled appearances. Santana and Rachel added blood red, almost black lip stick while the other girls picked a deep purple.

The men were in the room beside theirs, changing into their own outfits. Black bondage pants hugged their hips and legs, the straps connected in an intricate design, hanging off behind them and at their sides. Their shirts were based off of military uniform jackets, the collars popped and purple accenting it here and there with fake bars and a few stripes. Kurt's and Finn's were the same, red replacing the purple just like Santana's and Rachel's.

Heavy eye liner and a light coating of almost black lipstick, the color schemes being repeated around the lower lid of the eyes. Their hair was styled in a tousled, loose look, no gel used. However it fell was how it was going to stay.

As the last notes of "Judas" played out, Mr. Schue stepped back into the room and grinned. "Let's go show them what real shock value is..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The auditorium was silent as Rachel slowly stepped out onto the main stage. She shifted a bit, getting into position as the music slowly started to fade in. All eyes focused on her and she closed her eyes, taking a breath and starting to sing.

"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
>And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free<br>I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
>And at sweet night, you are my own<br>Take my hand"

She opened her eyes, watching as Finn stepped out into the lit isle, focusing on her and joining her for the chorus.

"We're leaving here tonight  
>There's no need to tell anyone<br>They'd only hold us down  
>So by the morning light<br>We'll be half way to anywhere  
>Where love is more than just your name"<p>

She smiled softly, locking eyes with Finn as he slowly made his way towards the stage and to Rachel. His voice faded out, letting Rachel take over once more.

"I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
>No one knows who we are there<br>All I want is to give my life only to you  
>I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore<br>Let's run away, I'll take you there"

Finn reached the stage, slowly ascending the stairs and joining her once again for the chorus.

"We're leaving here tonight  
>There's no need to tell anyone<br>They'd only hold us down  
>So by the mornings light<br>We'll be half way to anywhere  
>Where no one needs a reason"<p>

Reaching out, Rachel let her voice go, belting out the next notes.

"Forget this life  
>Come with me<br>Don't look back you're safe now  
>Unlock your heart<br>Drop your guard  
>No one's left to stop you"<p>

Taking her hand, Finn's voice rose with her's. Their voices blended perfectly as they stepped close, facing once another and looking into each other's eyes.

"Forget this life  
>Come with me<br>Don't look back you're safe now  
>Unlock your heart<br>Drop your guard  
>No one's left to stop you now"<p>

Slowly, the rest of the Glee club filed out onto the stage, their own voices blending into the background, letting Rachel and Fin's voice raise over the other's.

"We're leaving here tonight  
>There's no need to tell anyone<br>They'd only hold us down  
>So by the morning light<br>We'll be half way to anywhere  
>Where love is more than just your name"<p>

Silence filled the auditorium as Rachel grinned and turned to face the crowd. She and Finn parted, stepped away from one another as the lights suddenly went out, a single red light illuminating them in shadows.

A voice broke the silence.

"It's true, we're all a little insane.  
>But it's so clear,<br>Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
>Taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds  
>but it's taking over all the time."<p>

The lights flashed, the red strobe illuminating them and then darkening them into shadow. With the heavy beat, the lights returned in a sudden flash, the teens all moving together in sync. Their bodies flowed with the music, Santana's voice coming out strong as she danced at the front of the group, everyone mirroring her movements.

"You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me.  
>Don't deny sweet sacrifice.<p>

One day  
>I'm gonna forget your name,<br>And one sweet day,  
>you're gonna drown in my lost pain."<p>

She played the rest of the club like puppets, weaving her way within them and occasionally reaching out to "ensnare" someone else and directing them into different steps.

"  
>Fear is only in our minds,<br>Taking over all the time.  
>Fear is only in our minds<br>but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?  
>I'm your sacrifice."<p>

She pulled Kurt aside, the two surrounded in a half circle by the rest, the club moving around them, but the main focus centered on their "tango" of cat and mouse, puppet and puppeteer.

"(I dream in darkness  
>I sleep to die,<br>Erase the silence,  
>Erase my life.)"<p>

Kurt's voice echoed into the auditorium, his words a chilling whisper as he let his eyes take on a glazed look, as if in a spell, letting Santana control his every movement.

"Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,  
>Blacken the day)<br>Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,  
>Blow me away.)<p>

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me.  
>Don't deny.<br>Sweet sacrifice."

The last notes of Santana's voice echoed into the auditorium and the stage went black once more.

On stage, the teens could feel the resonating energy from the crowd. They had them right where they wanted them, on the edge of their seats waiting for more. Rachel and Finn had been tame, an easing into the next song of which Santana entranced the crowd with her stunningly haunting voice. Now it was Kurt's turn.

Stepping up to the edge of the stage, he waited.

A heavy drum beat sounded and the lights flickered on and off in time with a slightly elevated heartbeat, illuminating Kurt's face just long enough for the crowd to get quick flashes.

"Do what you, what you want  
>If you have a dream for better<br>Do what you, what you want  
>'til you don't want it anymore (remember who you really are)"<p>

His voice carried out, the lights quickly brightening and illuminating the stage. All around them, purples and reds were appearing and dancing around the group.

"Do what you, what you want  
>Your world's closing in on you now (it isn't over)<br>Stand and face the unknown (got to remember who you really are)

Every heart in my hands  
>Like a pale reflection"<p>

The strength of Kurt's voice caused it to echo hauntingly around the auditorium, the audience staring in awe at the counter tenor as he commanded the attention of everyone wathcing.

"Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<br>We can break through

Do what you, what you want  
>You don't have to lay your life down (it isn't over)<br>Do what you, what you want  
>'til you find what you're looking for (got to remember who you really are)<p>

But every hour slipping by  
>Screams that I have failed you<p>

Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe"<p>

They moved in perfect time, their costumes and makeup only adding to the shockingly different style of dance compared to the usual show choir's. They were pushing the boundaries and the judges were enraptured.

"Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<p>

There's still time  
>Close your eyes<br>Only love will guide you home

Tear down the walls and free your soul  
>'Til we crash<br>We're forever spiraling  
>Down, down, down, down"<p>

Blaine glanced out at the crowd, smirking to himself as he spotted the Warblers and their meerkat vocalist standing in shock. Their eyes were wide as they watched the countertenor belt out the last of the song.

"Hello, hello  
>It's only me infecting everything you love<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<p>

Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to learn forgiveness<p>

Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<br>We can break through

Remember who you really are  
>Do what you, what you want!"<p>

The lights flashed before leaving the stage in darkness once more.

Applause broke out, a few people whistling. The lights returned slowly and New Directions took a quick bow before filing off stage.

They were still wired from their performance, the air electrified with adrenaline tinged with arousal. Kurt was soon mobbed by the girls, all of them cheering and the group laughing about the performance as they rode the last waves of their powerful high.

Blaine looked over to them, pausing in his talk with the rest of the guys.

At that second, his eyes locked with Kurt's and the blond grinned, a real grin that reached his eyes. It was in that second, that Blaine knew he had lost. Kurt Hummel had him by every fiber of his being. And he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's done! Oh my god! Finally!<strong>

**ongs used: "Anywhere", "Sweet Sacrifice", and "Do What You Want" by Evanescence**

**"I'm Sexy and I know it" and "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO**

**"Bad Romance" and "Judas" By Lady Gaga**

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**Silverurun: yes... yes I am. Plus, Darren Criss as Blaine.. it had to be referenced somewhere in here...**

**Jenico: Lol! That's an image I like! I can see them in matching uniforms and everything! Oh that's brilliant! And yeah, Puck's a sweetie, but it's a bit too much for our dear Kurt right now. Yay for Klaine!**

**StormsInNeverland: Yes, PuckKurt will not forever take a back seat. I might make a fic just for them later, but for now, I adore my Klaine. I swear if they don't have a good Valentine's day, I might just boycot Glee all together...**

**spike4561: Yes, Kurt knows what he wants, it's just a matter of him resisting temptation and the easy way out**

**Mary Peguero: See? There's still plenty of awkward dancing and confusion to be had on Blaine's part. And don't worry, next chapter will play with their memories of their drunken night more.**

**MNHummel: Thank you again for the help! It helped a lot! Now! For the review! Yes, a Klaine chapter. But, alas, it was only a day dream. Poor Blaine. He's so under Kurt's spell. And Puck and Quinn, their relationship is going to get messed with here very soon. As well, Kurt has some more lovely surprises coming up and Blaine... well... he has even more awkward boner situations to suffer through on Kurt's doing.**

**Another-lost-soul: Ah yes, we'll be finding out a lot more about their lives and what has happened within the last week in the next few chapters. Here I pretty much wanted to focus on the actions instead of the thoughts, hence Finn's lack of comments on ability for the most part.**

**To all those that reviewed/alerted/favorited thank you!  
><strong>


	15. 14 A Slip of Truth

**Well then... after that lovely period of not being able to log on... just in time to update. This one's a little rushed. I just really wanted to get this out and then move onto the next one. Things are about to get very awkward for out lovely couple and the next chapter the plot will thicken.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Fourteenth**

**A Slip of Truth**

Blaine Anderson should have seen this coming.

"Well well... what do we have here?"

The happy grins of New Directions faded in seconds as they turned their gazes on none other than the Warblers. Blaine's stomach dropped and he suddenly felt sick. He should have known they would come to scope out the New Directions after that performance. Suddenly, he wished he could be anyone but himself.

"Can we help you, rodent face?" Santana's voice cut through, the Latina woman stepping forward and setting her hands on her hips. Kurt stepped up behind her, blue eyes narrowing. The men did nothing but stare.

"Got a problem, prep boy?" Kurt finally snarled, lifting his upper lip in disdain. The teen at the front of the group sneered, his smirk predatory and his eyes calculating.

"Not anymore..." He purred, looking Kurt over before scanning the rest of the group. His gaze stopped on Blaine. "And who are you, sexy?"

All gazes snapped to the raven haired teen and two boys in the group gasped, their eyes widening. The platinum blond shot forward, latching onto Blaine like a life line. A brunet followed seconds behind, wrapping his arms around the shorter teen as well.

Blaine gave a startled yelp and stumbled, trying to regain his footing and nearly failing over under the weight of the two taller teens.

"Blaine! We thought you were dead!" The blond cried, his face buried in the untamed curls.

"Wes and David told us they didn't know what happened to you and then when you didn't contact us we started thinking that your dad had-"

"Nick! Jeff!" Blaine interrupted, suddenly wrapping his arms around both and holding them. Pulling back, he looked at them, eyes wide.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Nick asked, tilting his head to one side. The blond, Jeff, mirrored it perfectly.

"Uh... well... I.. go to McKinley..." Blaine muttered, resisting the urge to fidget. It wouldn't be in his best interest after all.

"You... you go to McKinley?" Jeff asked, his wide eyes blinking owlishly in confusion.

"Y-yeah..."

"But why-"

"So this is the famous Blaine Anderson?" The meerkat spoke up, stepping forward and looking the raven over once more, licking his lips. "He is sex on legs..."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and stepped forward warningly as a sudden streak of possessiveness shot through him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sebastian Smythe. And... you are?" Sebastian asked, his gaze scanning over Kurt in mild distaste. Piercings, he wasn't much a fan of them. "Oh.. wait... let me guess? They call you Lady?"

Puck launched forward and grabbed Kurt around the waist, hauling him back and over his shoulder to keep the blond from shredding the other boy.

"Puck! Damn it! Put me down! I'm gonna beat that pretty little face of his in!"

"Touchy..." Sebastian chuckled, smirking as he turned to Blaine. "Why would you waste your good looks on such civilized criminals?" He asked, lifting a finely shaped brow.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked, frowning a bit.

"Boys..." Quinn's voice broke through, the blond girl stepping forward and setting a surprisingly calming hand on the Latina's arm. "This is a friendly competition. We shouldn't be fighting. If you must, at least take it outside after this is all said and done."

"She's right. Besides, this is good! We haven't seen you in forever, Blaine! Why don't you and a few of your new friends meet us at the Lima Bean for coffee later tomorrow?" Nick offered, grinning. "I'm sure Wes and David will be ecstatic to see you! Lord knows they'll be pissed they missed you!"

Blaine hesitated before nodding. "Alright... where are they, anyway?"

"Talking to the other Glee coaches with Thad. You know, council business and all..." Jeff muttered, nodding sagely.

"We should probably be getting back to them." Nick hummed, hugging Blaine once more. "We'll text you later tonight."

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Blaine..." Sebastian purred, winking as he turned and followed the other's out. Blaine blushed a dark red and Kurt struggled, snarling and attempting to go after Sebastian and claw his eyes out.

Slowly, Rachel turned to Blaine, eyes wide. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

The raven hesitated, swallowing harshly. "I... I used to go to Dalton... I was the lead vocalist for the Warblers until... you know... until I was arrested..."

A very heavy, very awkward silence fell over the group.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was late the next evening when the Glee club broke and counseling finished. All six teens were packing their things up to leave for the night and Mr. Schue had left already. Blaine shifted uneasily, glancing at the rest. He was due to go for coffee in a half hour with Puck and Kurt, having talked both into going with him. He hesitated, noting the look Puck and Kurt were sharing, the two glancing over to him. He understood immediately.

"...Santana... Rachel, can you guys stay for a moment? Finn, you two..." Puck spoke up. Both girls paused and looked to the boys in confusion.

"What's wrong, Puck?" Santana asked, tilting her head.

Kurt was the one to speak up this time. "...We know you've been experiencing some weird... events recently." Rachel stiffened and Santana looked suddenly sick. "... it's been happening to us too."

Santana looked to him and narrowed her gaze. "The hell do you think you are? You really think I'm that gullible!" She snapped, her voice raising. Kurt winced slightly, glancing to where Puck and Blaine were both flinching away from the Latina woman.

"No! Santana that's not-"

"BULL SHIT!"

The windows shattered.

The room fell dead silent, all six staring at one another with wide eyes, Santana panicking slightly as she resisted the urge to run. _Oh god, they saw! They saw! Oh god! They're gonna think I'm a freak! They'll turn me in for being some deformed mutant!_

"We won't turn you in, Santana..." Finn spoke up, his tone surprisingly soothing. He set a hand on the girl's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Santana's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"I can hear thoughts..." Finn answered sheepishly, shifting nervously. "I can't really control it... it just kinda happens..."

Rachel paled and Finn sent her a meaningful look.

"And I know Rachel... you can change your shape..."

Rachel gave a gasp and clapped a hand over her mouth._ Ever the drama queen... _Kurt's voice broke through.

"You were stuck as Kurt the entire weekend... until you woke up Monday morning as yourself again..." Finn continued. Kurt's gaze snapped to the girl, blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What! Me! What the fuck, Berry!" Kurt snapped, advancing on the girl before Blaine set a hand on the blond's arm, having been closest.

Rachel flinched and duck her head, cowering. "I didn't mean to! I was just so scared! And I missed my best friend so much!" she sobbed.

Kurt stiffened and his glare died away, his face going blank as he turned and looked away from her. Santana studied them and frowned.

"Wait... so if you know about us... what do you mean it's been happening to you too?"

"Puck can teleport, I can start shit on fire, and Kurt can generate ice without the temperature changing." Blaine explained, keeping a calming hand on Kurt's arm, gently running his fingers up the pale smooth skin.

Puck studied the two from off to the side, feeling a mild pang of jealousy that Kurt was letting Blaine touch him so intimately, but he knew better than to question it. He had no claim and no right. He sighed and turned his gaze back to the other three.

Santana frowned. "I don't believe you..."

Sighing, Blaine glanced at the clock. He needed to get going. "Look, why don't we all meet up tomorrow after school? We can... use my place." he offered.

Finn shook his head. "Nah, we can go to mine. It's closer and my mom loves having people over. There's always plenty of food."

Blaine relaxed at that and nodded, glancing to the others. "Sound like a plan?"

Everyone nodded. Santana flicked her hair over her shoulder and strolled out, Finn leaving to go prepare for tomorrow and Rachel hesitating. She glanced at Kurt once, noting the cold look he sent her way before she scurried out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kurt hesitated, not really eager about the idea of letting Blaine into his house once again, but he knew it would be faster if he had someone with him and Puck had had to run home. He was left only with Blaine as a choice.

"Come on in... Make yourself at home or you can come with... I don't care..." Kurt muttered, making his way quickly through the lower level of the house and to the basement door, nearly jumping down the staircase into his bedroom sanctuary.

Blaine hesitated before he followed Kurt, feeling less nervous with the blond teen. After all, his meeting with the man Kurt called his father had been... well... it could have been worse, but it could have gone a lot better. He didn't want a repeat of that without the blond there to play interference. Burt Hummel terrified him.

"What time did they want us there?" Kurt asked, in his closet changing from his school clothing into something a bit more comfortable.

"Half an hour.." Blaine replied, looking around the room idly. He paused as he spotted a picture of a young Kurt and his father. A beautiful woman had her arms wrapped around Kurt and the trio was smiling widely at the camera. It was easy to see where Kurt got his good looks from.

"Her name's Elizabeth..." Kurt's voice cut through like a knife and Blaine jumped, spinning around to face the blond.

"Wh-what?"

"The woman... My mother... her name was Elizabeth..."

"She's beautiful.." Blaine replied, looking back to the photo. "It's easy to see who you take after. You've got her eyes and smile..."

"Had her hair at one point too.." Kurt mused, stepping over. His leather clad hips swayed slightly as he moved closer. His torso was wrapped in a black low v-neck shirt and a white and black leather jacket now hung on his shoulders. The familiar biker boots had been added as well.

"...I can tell..." Blaine responded after a moment, studying the young, very not blond, Kurt in the photo. He turned his gaze to the blond and studied him, trying to picture it. "...You'd look good with your hair your natural color... though the blond fits you just as well..." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Kurt! Are you home?" Burt's vice echoed down the stairs followed by heavy footsteps. Kurt stiffened and Blaine swallowed harshly. He was a dead man. The man appeared at the foot of the steps and entered, looking both boys over. "Who's this?" he asked, obviously recognizing Blaine from the weekend. He looked about ready to rip into the shorter boy.

Kurt hesitated a moment. "Dad... this is Blaine... my boyfriend." he covered, knowing the topic would throw his dad off balance enough to let them leave without too much hassle.

Burt paused and lifted a brow. "Boyfriend? Since when?"

"Regionals..." Blaine replied, catching up with Kurt and silently praying the blond hadn't lost his mind. "I... asked Kurt out after our win..."

Burt studied them a moment before looking back to Kurt. "Is that where you've been disappearing to?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah..." he replied, offering a small smile and lacing fingers with Blaine. A jolt of electricity ran up both their arms and it took everything in Blaine to not pull the boy close and kiss him senseless.

"Oh... well uh... You'll have to come over Friday night for supper then, Blaine..." Burt replied, leaving no room for argument. "I wanna have a talk with you, but I have to get back to work... Hurt my boy I'll snap your neck. Kurt.." he turned and looked to the blond, his gaze softening. "Not too late tonight... I was kinda hoping we could have a movie night... just the two of us..."

Kurt's grip tightened ever so slightly on Blaine's hand and he swallowed, nodding. "Of course, dad..."

Burt nodded and left with one more warning to Blaine and the two darted from the house. Once in Blaine's car, they shared a look.

"Did I seriously just get invited to supper as your boyfriend?"

"Yes..." Kurt muttered, letting it sink in and sighing. "And we can't really back out of it, because then my dad will come after you and he's already in poor health..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"So..."

"...We'll just act like we're together...to friends and family? It makes it easier for us to communicate about... well... this.." Kurt muttered, tapping the window beside him and frosting it over. Blaine hesitated, studying Kurt a moment longer.

"Seriously?"

"Unless you want news getting back to my dad about how we faked it so he didn't shoot you on sight, then yes..." Kurt muttered. "He runs the only local auto shop so he talks to everyone...Besides, if we make it believable we only have to keep this act up for a week at most..."

Blaine thought it over before swallowing nervously and shifting his grip on the steering wheel, his palms suddenly sweaty. "Alright... how're we gonna do this?"

"First.. we have to convince your friends..." Kurt muttered.

"I'm a dead man..."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Again, a little rushed, just because the next chapter is gonna be... well... epic.<strong>

**Reviews!**

**Mary Peguero: Blaine's gonna spend a lot of time daydreaming.. he just strikes me as that type of person. As for Puck, yes. The poor guy is gonna get himself into some trouble if he doesn't learn how to control it. As for Finn, I like to think he's so Finn that the insanity takes a while to set in. Power fight will be coming soon. Believe me, the plot's gonna hit home in the next chapter or so. Most of this has been mainly build up and there's a lot more to go. A lot more.**

**Another-lost-soul: Well I'm glad you still reviewed! Even if it was to say you liked it! It makes my day!**

**knk: patience, dear anon. It will happen**

**StormsinNeverland: Puck will forever be apart of Kurt's life, regardless of the role he plays. He's too deeply engrained. Why thank you! I am honored by the compliment! ^^**

**Silverurn: Soon. And yes, actually. There's a link to it on my main page. It's also posted on my tumblr megatronus(.)tumblr. It was done by the reviewer MNHummel. So please, drop her some love as well!**

**Anon: Thank you! and don't worry, there's more interaction between Kurt's home life and school life to come.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed/favortied/alerted!  
><strong>


	16. 15 Silence

**X.X Long chapter is long... no lyrics in this either... all of this, pure spewage of words that were splattered onto the page...**

**I'm starting the next chapter right after this is posted. I honestly cannot wait. So much is planned for these next few that it's going to be a miracle if I sleep!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Fifteenth**

**Silence**

Kurt Hummel was already beginning to regret his previous decision. This was stupidity at its finest and it was coming form him, of all people. He should just cut holes in a paper bag to see and hide away from the world. Obviously he was too stupid to continue as he was. This was so out of character for him. He didn't let people get close. Not even if it was an act. But there wasn't a way out of it unless Blaine were to disappear. Let's be honest, I may be messed up, but I'm not about to murder one of my few allies... I know how to pick my battles... He mused to himself, frowning slightly.

They had ditched Blaine's car back at his house, having opted to take Burt's pick up. The blond had been talked into making a run to the hardware store to get a few 2x4s for his dad and had needed the larger vehicle. Because of this they had gotten off to a slightly later start than planned.

He chanced a glance over to the other teen and swallowed slightly. He was insane. Friday night was going to spell the end of all that was Kurt Hummel and it wouldn't be at the hands of his father. He was honestly terrified of what Cassandra would do. The last thing he needed was someone finding out what went on in his home. Everything would be ruined then. Not that it's much to begin with... Kurt added, mentally biting back the urge to roll his eyes.

"...You always watch people out of the corner of your eye?" Blaine's voice cut through Kurt's thoughts and the blond snapped his head in the other's direction, lifting a brow. The raven was sitting with his arms crossed, his gaze focused on the window to his right. Annoyance was clear in his posture, causing Kurt's defenses to go up. He wasn't the only one thinking about this apparently.

"Excuse me?" he asked, a little unnerved suddenly. There was something about this boy that just set him on edge. And not in the good way. It had been a while since he'd last been caught studying the target of his thoughts. Usually he was discreet enough to avoid detection while he sized up his opponent. This new development was not good and it left Kurt unnervingly vulnerable.

"You keep watching me like I'm an animal waiting to strike." Blaine accused, his tone surprisingly calm.

"Are you?" Kurt countered, not missing a beat as his voice dropped a few degrees, Blaine's own heating up.

"That depends. Do I have a reason to be?" the car was starting to heat up around Blaine, Kurt's own leather seat cooling against his skin.

"I don't know. Do you?"

"You tell me."

"I'm not the one with an assault charge." Kurt countered, his tone of voice suddenly biting. Oh yeah, he'd been insane to have suggested their earlier arrangement. Blaine turned to look Kurt on dead on, a smirk forming on his lips.

"No wonder you're ice... you're the queen bitch of winter." he snapped back. Kurt's jaw tightened and he growled softly.

"What was your first clue?" Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes and lifting a brow in mild amusement as he noticed how the windows had fogged up. Well that was interesting... He turned on his defrosters, making quick work of clearing the glass once more.

"You never answered my question..." Blaine stated after another small moment of silence. Kurt didn't respond so Blaine continued talking. "You know what I think?" he didn't bother to wait for a response this time. "I think... we're two of the most fucked up people in this town..."

Kurt snorted, unable to keep it back. "You can say that again..." he sighed, slowly relaxing in his seat and loosening his grip on the steering wheel. He chuckled and shook his head. "We can't even have a normal conversation with one another... can we? Instead we're suspicious of each other..."

"I don't know..." Blaine started, looking to Kurt and offering a small smile. "I think this counts as a real conversation..."

Kurt's felt an odd flip in his gut and he gripped the steering wheel once more. This feeling was new and it wasn't the first time in the last few days he'd felt it. The first time had been just after regionals when he and Blaine had locked gazes from across the room. Quickly, he averted his gaze back to the road, eyes widening as he slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel. A thump sounded, barely registering in Blaine's mind. The raven yelped in shock, gripping the dashboard as the truck came to a sudden halt, jarring them both forward suddenly.

"What the hell!" Blaine snapped, turning his gaze to Kurt in shock. The blond just stared wide eyed over the hood of his car before quickly unbuckling and getting out.

"Fuck..." he hissed, slamming his door as he shot from the cab and hurried around the front of the truck. Blaine frowned and quickly followed him, getting out his own side, not even bothering to shut the door.

There, on the pavement was the strangest sight Blaine had ever encountered this far into town in Ohio. A large black wolf lay on the asphalt, limbs sprawled haphazardly. Blood trickled from the jaw, the head laying at an odd angle from the rest of the spine. The odd thing was the size. This wolf was easily twice the size of the average male of its kind. It had to have weighed nearly 170 to 200 lbs easily.

Blaine swallowed, taking a step back and biting back his gag reflex. He didn't do well with anything dead. Death was just something he was not used to and couldn't handle well. He grimaced and looked to Kurt, blinking in confusion as he noted the look of horror etched on the blond's face. That was not the face of someone that just hit a random animal. He recognized it somehow.

"Kurt?"

The blond just shook his head, suddenly feeling sick. His mind shot back to a few nights ago, when he'd gone to check on his step sister and looked out the window. He could have sworn he'd seen a large wolf watching him, but he'd chalked it up to being tired and angry. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Kurt!" Blaine snapped, frowning at the other and finally getting Kurt's attention. The blond had paled considerably.

"What?"

"You alright?"

The blond hesitated, looking between Blaine and the wolf lying limply before them. He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah... I just... I coulda sworn I saw..." he frowned and shook his head. "I didn't even see it coming..." he frowned deeper and looked to his truck. Where was all the damage to the structure? Why hadn't the airbags gone off? Something wasn't right here. He should have dented the entire front of his truck, maybe even totaled it. There wasn't a single scratch.

Blaine looked up and glanced around the area. They were dead center of down town. What was a wolf doing so far in city limits? In fact, what was a wolf this size even doing in Ohio?

"Something's not right here..." Blaine muttered. Kurt glanced to the raven and nodded.

"I noticed... there's no damage to the truck at all..." he sighed and looked around the shops, most having closed up early for the week night. "We can't leave him here... it's not sanitary." he muttered. Considering his options, he finally turned his gaze to the vehicle once more. Inwardly, he cringed. "Come on... help me move it into the back."

"What?" Blaine asked, sounding surprisingly like Finn. Kurt rolled his eyes and tossed his jacket into the cab of the truck. "Let's go. We can put him in the bed and lock him safely away until we can take it to wildlife control."

Blaine studied the blond for a moment. "...You're serious?" he seemed to be asking this a lot recently, even if it was in his head half the time. Kurt just lifted a brow, leaving no room for argument. Sighing, Blaine ditched his own jacket and leaned down. He gripped the back legs and hips, noting the soft fur and idly wondering what the wolf would have looked like if it were still alive. It certainly wasn't breathing anymore, and the neck was broken. There was no doubt about that.

Kurt bent down and grabbed the front, having opened the tailgate to the truck. Together, they lifted and struggled to get the awkward bundle into the back of the truck. Kurt had nearly fallen in a few times and Blaine had lost his grip twice, causing them to drop the poor thing. The raven winced every time, not caring if the wolf was dead. It had been alive at one time. That's all that mattered to him.

Closing the tail gate, Kurt sighed and looked to the raven. "Well then... How about some coffee?"

Blaine groaned, letting his head hit the hard top of the tailgate. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"Look, we have to meet up with your old friends and appear as if nothing's wrong." Kurt started, cutting Blaine off before he could protest. "No. You know why? Because that isn't normal, Blaine. A wolf this far in town is bizarre enough, but one that could easily weigh more than Finn? Something's not right here, and it won't be brought up to anyone but between us until we find out what. Got it?" Kurt stated, fixing Blaine with a stern gaze.

The raven hesitated, looking him over before sighing and nodding. "Alright... fine..."

"Good... now let's get the hell outta here..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Blaine!" Jeff's voice carried across the small cafe, catching the raven's attention. Beside him, Kurt followed the man's gaze and sighed. Time to put on a show...

Blaine glanced back to Kurt once before taking his hand and dragging him over to where five boys were sitting, Noah occupying a seat near them as well. Kurt stiffened slightly at the touch, but followed, biting back a grimace as Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap, no other chairs available. The blond glanced to Puck, noting the raised eyebrow in question. He shot him a look, quickly sending a text, making it look like he was responding to his father.

**Just go with it... - K**

Puck glanced at his phone and glanced to the two, noting both of them watching him from the corner of their eyes. He shrugged and lounged back in his chair once more. Turning their attention back to the others, Kurt noted Nick and Jeff sitting beside an Asian male and African American teen as well. What caught Kurt's attention, however, was the fifth boy. Sebastian.

The blond locked gazes with the teen and smirked, leaning closer into Blaine and getting comfortable. There might be a perk to this little charade after all.

Blaine's arms instinctively wrapped around Kurt's waist, holding the slender boy closer to him and grinning as he looked to the four boys he knew so well. "Long time no see, guys. I guess you've meet, Puck?"

The Asian teen chuckled and nodded. "That we have. He's quite the interesting character. Not a bad guy, either." He stated, his tone fond. Puck just smirked, the darker skinned boy beside the first bursting into a small fit of laughter.

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "Well then, Kurt this is Wes and David. They're the baby sitters of the Warblers." He explained, nodding to the two and indicating first the Asian teen and then the teen beside him. They both offered a grin in greeting.

"And who's this, Blaine?" David asked, his gaze settling curiously on the blond in his friend's lap.

Blaine hesitated and Kurt offered up an easy going smile, reaching over to shake David's and Wes' hands. "Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boy friend."

A whistle sounded from Nick and Jeff cheered. "About time Blaine got himself a boyfriend!" Nick laughed, grinning widely. The three mildly wondered if his face would suddenly split in half from the force of stretching his mouth that wide.

Jeff nodded enthusiastically. "We were starting to wonder if he'd die a virgin!"

"Oi!" Blaine protested, turning a rather lovely shade of red in Kurt's opinion. The blond smirked and turned to look at Blaine, deciding to have some fun with this.

"Oh we'll be fixing that real soon, won't we, baby?" he purred, leaning down and pulling the raven into a searing kiss. A cheer sounded from the dynamic duo, the other four falling dead silent. Finally, someone cleared their throat and Kurt pulled back with a smirk, licking his lips. "Sweet as always..." He looked back and looked to the other's, settling back comfortably. The four warblers sat in slight shock, their mouths slack open. Puck looked the two over mildly amused. And Sebastian looked absolutely livid. Kurt couldn't help but smirk.

Finally, Wes seemed to recover and cleared his throat. "Well that was... um... how did you three meet?" he asked, forcing a smile through, clearly unnerved by the public display of affection... if it could really be considered that.

Blaine just sat there dazed for a long moment. Rolling his eyes, Kurt decided to answer. "Glee club..."

"Uh... yeah. We were all new to the club and we just kinda... gravitated to one another." Puck added, nodding. "I mean Kurt and I knew one another by name, but Blaine was completely on his own."

Kurt nodded. "Couldn't leave someone so adorable on their own, now could we?" he cooed, pinching Blaine's cheek none too gently. The raven snapped out of his thoughts and bit back a wince, lightly swatting Kurt's hand away. Kurt just smirked, giggling. Fucking. Giggled. It took all of Blaine's will power to not strangle the other. Instead, he just forced a smile and reached down to return the favor, goosing Kurt a little harder than needed.

A high pitched squeal left the blond's throat as he jumped slightly. "Blaine~!" He gasped, barely managing to cover up his annoyance. Oh this boy was dead the second they were alone.

"So Blaine... why'd you leave Dalton for McKinley?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head, clearly trying to pull the raven's attention from the blond.

Blaine fell silent a moment, considering it. He might as well tell them now. If they couldn't accept it then it wasn't his problem. "Actually... uh... We meet in juvenile correctional counseling..."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked, eyes widening slightly.

"We were all arrested and put into counseling for various offenses..."

"I broke into a house for the hell of it.." Puck muttered, shrugging. Kurt glanced to Puck and shrugged, might as well go along with them.

"I vandalized the school with homoerotic graffiti." Kurt's tone was so flat it was almost amusing how dead pan he was.

"And I was arrested for assault..." Blaine muttered, almost choking on the words. Kurt set a surprisingly gentle hand on his thigh, giving a small squeeze before it was gone.

Wes and David were studying the three with a look of careful observation, almost as if trying to decide what to make of them. Nick and Jeff just stared at Blaine in shock.

"So... you... assaulted someone?" Jeff finally asked, his voice soft, quiet.

Blaine looked to his friend and offered a small smile. "Yeah... though it was in self defense, no one was there to witness the first half, just me beating the shit out of the guy."

"Damn, dude... that's..." Wes paused, eyes wide as he studied his friend. "Wow..." David just nodded in agreement with his Asian counterpart.

Blaine offered up a small smile, nervously. The discussion only got more awkward, Blaine fidgeting enough to begin to annoy Kurt. Finally, the blond had gotten annoyed and turned to the raven.

"Could you stop?" he growled softly, gaze narrowing. Blaine blinked, clueless.

"Stop what?"

"Fidgeting! Shit, Blaine! You haven't stopped bouncing your knee for the last half hour!"

The group fell silent, Sebastian lifting a brow and smirking. "Trouble in paradise?"

"You shut it, rodent face." Kurt hissed, turning to glare at the other, his perfected bitch-glare fixed on the teen. "This doesn't concern you." He turned back to Blaine and sighed. "...Relax a little... or else I'm getting my own chair."

Blaine blinked, trying to force his brain to catch up. Why was Kurt getting his own chair a bad thing again? _Quick, Blaine... Quickly! Oh yeah! They were acting! oh..._ "Sorry... please stay?" he asked, putting on his best puppy dog look.

Kurt blinked, eyes widening just a fraction. _Damn that look could be deadly if used on the right person..._ Blushing, he cleared his throat and looked away. "Fine.. just stop fidgeting... makes your lap uncomfortable..." he muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back into Blaine's chest once more.

Puck watched the exchange with a raised brow. Despite the slight sting of jealousy, he found more amusement in this situation than anything else. It was odd seeing Kurt play boyfriend, even if it was an act. Oh yeah, he caught on. Why they were doing this, he still didn't know, but he was definitely enjoying how uncomfortable the two were around one another. It was made all the funnier by the fact that he seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Maybe I could help?" Sebastian asked, his lips curling up in a predatory smirk. "I've been told I'm very good with my hands..."

"Oi! Back off, rat face." Kurt growled, narrowing his gaze. Sebastian looked to the blond, his smirk darkening. Kurt's glare faltered for a second. He could have sworn he'd just seen the other's eyes go from green to yellow and back to green in a single flash. He hesitated, leaning closer to Blaine instinctively. Something wasn't right here and every warning flag was pointing to the green eyed predator across from him.

"Sebastian, leave them alone." Wes warned, frowning a bit at the brunet. "He's taken. And not interested." The elder boy growled, his voice dropping warningly. Kurt frowned slightly. That wasn't a normal sound. Shaking his head, he turned his focus away from that. He was just being paranoid.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They left an hour later. The boys from Dalton needing to get back before curfew. That left the three from McKinley to themselves. Once they were gone, Puck turned to the two, lifting a brow as Kurt shot from Blaine's lap and into a vacated chair nearby.

"Alright... spill..." Puck ordered, relaxing a bit in his chair.

Blaine shifted, stretching out his legs and sighing in relief as the blood returned to his feet. "Shiiiiit... Kurt... You nearly killed my feet..."

"Suck it up..." Kurt muttered, frowning. He sighed and looked to Puck. "My dad remembered him from the party... I kept him from getting murdered by calling him my boyfriend..."

"Ahh... and so now you have to make it believable so you can keep both of your asses out of the dog house?" Puck guessed, both of them nodding.

"He invited Blaine over for Friday night supper..."

Puck let out a low whistle. "Kudos, dude..."

Blaine blinked and offered a confused smile in return. Kurt rolled his eyes. "What ever.. we have to show you something..." He and Blaine had agreed on telling Puck, and Puck alone, the bad ass having been with them every step of the way so far in this crazy as fuck train ride.

"Dude, if it's his cock, I don't wanna see it." Puck muttered, shaking his head. Blaine coughed, choking on his last intake of air.

"Not that, Puckerman." Kurt drawled, standing up and rolling his eyes. He glanced around before moving closer to the two and lowering his voice. "We hit a wolf on the way here..."

"A wolf? Huh... but seriously, dude, what's that got to do with anything?"

"It didn't do any damage to the truck and it had to have been at least 200 lbs.." Blaine cut in, his voice a little rough from his previous fit.

"Wait... what?" Puck asked, frowning a bit and looking between the two. "You're shittin' me..."

"No.. that would be painful with your enlarged head." Kurt muttered, snorting. "It's in the tailgate..."

It was silent a moment before Puck sighed and stood. "Show me..." Kurt and Blaine shared a look before nodding and standing. They lead the way to the truck. Glancing around once more, Kurt unlocked the tailgate and dropped it open, blinking in shock.

"...Where the hell did it go?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. The tailgate was empty, just a small smearing of blood on the inside. Blaine looked over his shoulder, frowning.

"You locked the tailgate, right?"

"Of course I did! There's no way anyone opened it without the key!" Kurt snapped, turning to glare at Blaine for a second.

"Dude, I don't see anything... specially not a wolf." Puck muttered, looking between the two suspiciously. Kurt sighed and turned to the other, exasperated with his friend.

"Thank you, Captain obvious!"

"Calm down, both of you. Arguing isn't going to help..." Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This day couldn't get any more fucked up. He just knew it.

"No! Wolves don't just suddenly lock and unlock doors! Nor do they come back from the dead!" Kurt snapped, gaze narrowing. "There was no way that thing wasn't dead. Not with its head at that angle." he continued to defend.

Puck just shook his head. "What ever... Nice try, but I'm not buying it. You two have fun..." he muttered, rolling his eyes and leaving. Kurt gave an indignant shriek and kicked the tire of the truck.

"Damn it!"

_So much for sticking with us through this fucked up roller coaster..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Puck had ignored them all evening and into the next day, showing his face only once he was forced to at Finn's house. Kurt wasn't all that surprised seeing as his night was hell. Cassandra had taken an odd liking to him once more, making sure she didn't leave any marks that could be seen.

Sighing, he stretched and made his way up to the door before him. He knew he was the last to arrive, everyone else's cars parked in front of the house. Taking a look back, he turned to the door once more and rang the bell. A soft bark sounded from a dog and seconds later the door opened to reveal a woman.

Carole Hudson was an average woman. She wasn't too short nor was she too tall. Her brown slightly auburn hair was curled, framing her face in a way that accented her facial features. Her green eyes sparkled as she laid eyes on the blond teen, a warm smile forming. "You must be Kurt... Come on in. They're down in the basement waiting for you..." She stated, stepping aside to let him in.

Kurt muttered a soft "thank you" before scurrying away down the basement steps and away from Carole. It was unnerving for him to be around someone so maternal. He stepped into a large gaming room, surveying the teens around him. Finn was sandwiched between Rachel and the arm of a couch while Santana had taken up residence on the far arm, trying to keep away from the two. Puck was sprawled on a recliner, his limbs strewn haphazardly as he tried to relax. On the floor in a bean bag chair, Blaine was curled up, looking almost as if he were being eaten by his seat. Beside him, another beanbag was settled, unoccupied. Sighing, Kurt made his way over and flopped into it, sinking in and letting the beanbag slowly eat him alive.

It was silent.

They all just sat, staring at one another, waiting for someone else to break the silence. Musing in their own thoughts to keep them company. No one dared open their mouth.

_Shit, Kurt's going to kill me when he finds out about my... shift..._

_I wonder if I scream loud enough if I can stun them into forgetting this ever happened..._

_I knew this was hopeless. I had to chip away at a fucking frozen door this morning because I was so pissed off!_

_This silence isn't helping my nerves any. I mean really. I can feel this man-eating monstrosity waiting to be melted..._

_Don't sneeze... don't sneeze... Carole! Why can't you dust everyday like you used to!_

_This is fucking ridiculous. I should just leave before my voice gets the better of me and I spill... or break something._

_Oh god, please no... Don't let me change now... I don't want to get stuck..._

_A fucking frozen door! And that's just the beginning! I froze an entire classroom to their seats! And the idiot of a teacher thought it was just caused by cleaning and a leak in the insulation!_

_Is it getting warmer in here or is it just me? …. It's just just me... well shit._

_Don't sneeze... don't... snee-_

"ENOUGH!" Finn finally snapped, standing suddenly and knocking Rachel off balance and tumbling onto the other end of the couch. Santana teetered precariously on her perch before catching her balance. Kurt twitched slightly while Blaine let out a rather unmanly squeak. Puck sniffled, rubbing his nose and looking to his once best friend. "Dudes! Seriously! Enough with the thinking! My head hurts enough without Kurt going on about freezing people to their seats and Santana trying to scream us all to death! I can't take it anymore!"

"How the hell do you know about that!" Santana hissed, standing up and turning a vicious glare on Finn.

"You were thinking it loud enough! How could I miss it?"

A sneeze sounded softly in the background, Rachel's jaw dropping in shock while Kurt groaned.

"Look Frankenteen! You stay the hell outta my head an- Where'd Puck go?"

All eyes turned to the chair Puck had originally been sprawled in, silence hanging heavily in the air once more.

"What... he just... disappeared!" Rachel cried, clapping a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Yeah... he does that as of late..." Kurt muttered, his tone sounding slightly bored now. He was beginning to feel slightly bad for the other teen.

A scream echoed from the bathroom on the upper level. The five teens turned their attention to the ceiling and blinked as muffled shouts sounded, followed closely by the thudding of feet down a set of stairs and over their heads. The basement door flung open a moment later and Puck all but fell down the stairs, soaked and eyes wide in panic.

"Dude! Your mom's scary as fuck!" He yelped, scrambling to his feet and hurrying to cower behind Finn.

"The hell did you do to her!" Finn snarled, rounding on his friend.

"I didn't do anything! I sneezed and then BAM! I'm sharing a shower stall with your mom and a loofahs in my face! Scary as shit, man! She came at me with a fuckin' plunger!"

"What the hell!"

"Oh god..." Santana's voice broke through, drawing Kurt's attention to the Latina. She was doubled over on the couch, her head in her hands as she did her best not to hyperventilate. "Oh god... This is really happening... we're freaks..."

"We were always freaks..." Kurt muttered, sighing a bit.

"Shut up, homo!" Santana snapped, her voice holding an odd edge to it that caused Kurt to flinch back, working his jaw open and around slightly to try and pop his ears. "You're a freak! I'm not!"

"Shit! Bitch, tone down the voice!" Blaine snapped, rubbing his ear closest to her.

"The hell did you just call me, Hobbit!" Santana snapped, a glass shattering nearby. Kurt had to jump up and away to avoid being hit by the flying shards, Blaine shielding himself with his jacket. The raven stood up and tossed his jacket aside once it was safe, turning a glare to the Latina woman. Kurt lifted a brow, a slight spark of arousal shooting through him and pooling in his gut as he noticed the look in Blaine's eyes. _Well that's new..._

"Shut the hell up! You know, just because you're insecure about your own fucking sexuality doesn't mean you have to lash out at every one around you!"

"Oh you have no clue just how secure I am! Besides, at least I don't have height issues! Pack on a set of boobs and get rid of your already tiny dick and you could be a thirteen year old girl!"

"That's my mom, dude!"

"I didn't touch her!"

"At least my family reunions aren't held at the local prison!"

"Oh you did not just go there, you cock sucking little boy! Auntie Tana's gonna kick! Your! Ass!"

"STOOOP!" Rachel screamed, catching everyone's attention over the chaos. She stood, her fists clenched at her sides as half way through the word, her frame shifted, morphing before their eyes. A moment later, a perfect replica of Kurt stood before them.

Silence was becoming a trend.

Letting out a shaking breath, Rachel straightened up and lifted her head in a very classic mannerism of hers. "Thank you..." she stated, looking the shocked faces over and frowning. _Why did I seem taller- oh no..._

"Why the fuck! Do you look like me?" Kurt snarled, stepping forward. His jaw was set, blue eyes flashing in anger. Rachel squeaked, shying away and cowering.

"There's two of him..." Blaine muttered, voicing the shock of everyone else in the room.

The scene before them was like a convoluted children's fable. A picture that encompassed Kurt scarily perfect. To their right stood a cowering image of the Kurt everyone used to know. The Kurt that wore flamboyantly shocking clothing and enjoyed weekend makeovers with the girls. To the left stood a livid, angrier version of Kurt. The new Kurt. The Kurt everyone else had come to hate and fear. The Kurt that was unpredictable. The new Kurt that was standing threateningly over the old Kurt.

"RACHEL!" Kurt finally snarled, causing the girl in his body to flinch.

"I didn't mean to! I swear! I don't know how or why! I just turn into you!"

Kurt paused, the fire in his eyes flaring up further. "This has happened before!"

"Yes!"

"How many times!" Kurt demanded. She just flinched and gripped the sides of her- Kurt's head...

"HOW MANY TIMES!"

"Once! I spent a weekend as you because I couldn't change back!" she finally snapped, a soft sob escaping her.

Blaine and Puck saw it coming before anyone else did. Darting between the two, Puck snagged the real Kurt and pulled him back, struggling to keep him from ripping Rachel's throat out. Blaine, at the same time, had stepped between the two, shielding Rachel just in case Kurt managed to get out of Puck's grip.

"Get the fuck out of my body!" Kurt snapped, continuing to struggle. He sent a rather harsh jab of his elbow into Puck's gut, but the Jewish boy just tightened his grip and grunted through the pain.

"I can't! I don't know how!" Rachel shrieked, the sound of Kurt's counter tenor voice hitting a high enough note to make her voice crack.

"Finn Hudson! What the hell is going on down- oh my..." Carole's voice cut through, none of the teenagers having heard her thundering steps over the sound of their shouting. Her green eyes widened as she looked between the two Kurt's.

Finn paled, looking to his mother. "Mom?"

She was silent a moment before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

"...Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>X.X This chapter had to be split into two parts... Otherwise it would have been 24 pages of writing and I didn't want to do that to myself. But yeah... I'll post the next part as it's own chapter...<strong>

**Reviews! We didn't have so many last chapter. I'm guessing because of how bad a chapter it was, so yeah. My fault. Sorry about that. Please don't give up on this yet!**

**StormsInNeverland:Their relationship is a complicated one. I'm not even sure if there's a way to really label it at all. They're not really friends and they're not really lovers and they're not really dating, but at the same time they're stuck in the most fucked up circumstances ever. I should make a diagram while I have free time at work... that might help.**

**NikiGrace: No. Cassandra was pregnant before she met Burt. It's stated in the first few chapters.**

**Mary Peguero: Their abilities are going to be more discussed here soon now that they've all discovered their link. As for getting control of their abilities I'm still debating on how to go about that. But we'll see.**

**Another-lost-soul: I know, the last chapter was one of those I wanted to post but had had an issue with writer's block but I didn't want to leave you all hanging with no update. But I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Well then, thanks to everyone that's reviewed/alerted/favorited!**

**Also! There's a new fic of Glee! I have to shamelessly advertise. For those of you that enjoyed the Resident Evil games! I made a RE/Glee fic! It's on my profile under "Biohazard: Outbreak Lima". Check it out if you have time, please!  
><strong>


	17. 16 Pain

**O.O Holy hell... this chapter was long. But! I finally reached the first major mark in this fic that I wanted to! yay! So... yeah... we've reached some of the action finally! Woot! Also, all songs are credited at the end!**

**Disclaimer: Come on... really? If I owned this, do you really think Kurt and Blaine would have had a first time that innocent? Come on, people...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Sixteenth**

**Pain**

"Noah Puckerman..."

The voice caught the attention of the teen and he paused, turning to look over his shoulder. Stepping through the crowd of students, Quinn Fabray made her way over to the teen, a soft smile in place. Noah blinked a moment, tilting his head and glancing around as if checking that she was, indeed, the one that had called out to him.

"Quinn?"

She smiled and looped arms with him, falling into step beside him. "Hey... look... I... I wanted to try and make up for... well... how I've treated you recently..." she started, frowning a bit as she leaned her head to rest lightly on his bicep. "And for a long while before... I was unfair to you and I didn't realize that until just recently... seeing you with Kurt and seeing you smile... it reminded me of why I started to fall for you... I know we can't really go back to being... together, but I'd like to start over... as friends..." she let go and stepped in front of the taller teen, smiling as he held her hand out to him.

Puck paused and looked at her hand in confusion. It was a hand. Why did he really care? He looked back up at those beautiful green gold eyes.

"Hi... I'm Quinn Fabray..."

Finally, it clicked in Puck's head and an easy going smile formed. Sure there was still a level of hurt towards her, but in the long run he missed having his close friend. Taking her hand, he pulled her close into a tight hug. "...Thank you, Quinn..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How's your mom?" Rachel asked, leaning against the rows of lockers and watching the students pass by her and her companion, her books held tightly to her chest. Beside her, a locker door shut and a heavy sigh sounded.

"She's been better, but there wasn't any real damage done." Finn muttered, running a hand through his short hair. "I managed to convince her that what she saw was you in a blond wig and you and Kurt rehearsing a part for Glee club..."

"She actually believed you?" Rachel asked sceptically. After all, she had been the only calm one in the room after that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"Dudes! You killed my mom!" Finn stated, eyes wide and tone surprisingly calm. Rachel looked over to where Carole Hudson lay unconscious. Seconds later, she felt the familiar tingle and shifted back to herself. Gripping her hair, she let out a shattering scream of horror._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yeah... she didn't remember much considering she hit her head on the bottom steps..." Finn sighed, frowning as he slung his bag over his shoulder and started making his way down the hall.

Rachel nodded and fell into step beside the taller teen, ignoring the awkward height difference. "So... she's gonna be ok?"

"Yeah." Finn hummed, nodding as he offered his usual dopey smile.

Blushing, Rachel ducked her head slightly and grinned shyly back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blaine sighed, sinking into his seat a bit more. Beside him, Kurt was frowning at the front of the choir room where Mercedes and Rachel were butting heads.

"Oh good god... someone shoot me now..." Santana groaned, leaning back in her char and looking to the duo. "Seriously, can we kill her?"

Kurt snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. "Right... Get in line, Santana.. she didn't violate your body while you were still using it." he dead panned.

Blaine shuddered. "That was just... creepy..."

"Try being the original..."

Santana hummed, nodding wisely. "I give you props, Lady Lips... I would killed her the second she opened her mouth instead of getting answers."

"Rachel! Mercedes! Sit down and be quiet!" Mr. Schue snapped, putting an end to the argument as he stepped into the room. Dejectedly, Rachel trudged over to her seat and dropped into it with a huff. Mercedes sent one more nasty glare in Rachel's direction before stalking over to her own chair at the other end of the room.

"Now... seeing as we're having some very obvious issues teamwork... I'm going to be sorting you into duets. I want each of you to pick one song and perform it as a duet. I want equal amounts of singing from each of you. Meaning one verse per person at least."

A collective groan rippled through the room and Mr. Schue clapped his hands together in that way he always did right before giving them a motivational speech.

"Please save us the speech, Mr. Schuester..." Santana spoke up. "Just sentence us to our torture and let us smack it out and get our differences out of the way."

The man studied her before shaking his head. "Rachel and Mercedes. Puck and Quinn. Finn and Mike. Blaine and Brittany. Kurt and Santana. Tina, Artie, and Sam. Next time we meet, we perform in the order I announced your pairs. Alright, separate into your pairs and start discussing."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel shifted, narrowing her gaze on the girl before her. How could she possibly get so unlucky? To think, she and Kurt had almost been friends with the bitch before her. Oh she was going to hate Mr. Schue for this.

"Well... what song should we do?" Mercedes asked, frowning at the brunet across from her. Rachel Berry had to be the most annoying human being on this entire planet. And to find out she had a criminal record was enough to make Mercedes want nothing to do with the girl.

"I have an idea... and it's perfect for us." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms. "Do you know the play Wicked?"

Mercedes lifted a brow and nodded. "Yeah... course I do."

Narrowing her gaze, Rachel hummed. "We'll see about that..." she muttered before standing up.

"_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_"

Mercedes glowered and stood as well, crossing her arms over her chest.

"**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.**"

"_My pulse is rushing._"

"**My head is reeling.**"

"_My face is flushing._"

"_**What is this feelng fervid as a flame,**_

_**does it have a name, yes!**_

_**Lothing! Unadulterated loathing!**_"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How much you wanna bet Rachel will be dead before she gets to do her performance?" Puck asked, tilting his head as he looked the blond over.

From her spot on the bed, Quinn rolled her eyes and paged through Puck's iTunes library. "There's nothing to bet on. Mercedes could eat Rachel for breakfast if she really wanted to. That girl has no backbone what so ever. My guess is she walked out of the door without paying for a pack of gum and went back seconds later to turn herself in."

Puck snorted, clearly amused by the image and he nodded. "Yeah... I can see how that would work..."

"So... a duet... I think I might have found the perfect song for us..." Quinn hummed, chuckling softly.

The taller teen titled his head. "What song?" he asked, shifting a bit closer, scooting the computer chair over to the bed's edge more.

Quinn hummed and pressed play.

"_Everytime we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_."

Puck sang along, smirking as he recognized the song. Quinn smiled and took the second verse, shifting closer to the teen and leaning in close, invading his personal space slightly.

"**Every roommate kept awake**

**By ever sigh and scream we make**

**All the feelings that I get**

**But I still don't miss you yet.**

**Only when I stop to think about it...**"

"_**I hate everything about you.**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you.**_

**_Why do I love you..._?**"

Their voices trailed off as golden green met Puck's deep brown gaze. Closing the gap, their lips met halfway, Quinn's eyes fluttering closed. The kiss deepened, Puck shifting and moving from his chair and onto the bed.

Gasping softly, Quinn parted her lips and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. This was a kiss she found familiar. A kiss she'd denied herself of as her own punishment. This kiss that made her weak at the knees and _devoured her whole. It was this kiss that had driven her to Finn..._

_Finn..._

Her eyes shot open and she pulled back, eyes wide. "I... I have to go..." she rushed, standing and grabbing her jacket and bag. Puck blinked, confused. He could feel the rejection settling deep in his chest and it began to start eating away at him.

"Wh-what?"

The door slammed shut behind Quinn, the blond girl never once looking back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_I'll take you home_  
><em>If you don't leave me at the front door<em>  
><strong>(Leave me at the front door)<strong>  
><em>Your body's cold<em>  
><em>But girl, we're getting so warm<em>  
><em>And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside<em>  
><strong>(Get inside)<strong>

**Tonight you're falling in love**  
><em>(Let me go now)<em>  
><strong>This feeling's tearing me up<strong>  
><em>(Here we go now)<em>

_**Now, if she does it like this  
>Will you do it like that?<br>Now, if she touches like this  
>Will you touch her right back?<br>Now, if she moves like this  
>Will you move it like that?<br>Come on  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it<br>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
>Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it!<strong>_"

The lyrics echoed through the small basement studio, Finn frowning in concentration as he tried to copy the movements of the other teen's hips. Chuckling, Mike paused and walked over to Finn.

"Here... You're too stiff. What you need to do is this..." he stood beside him and showed him step by step. "Relax your knees, you need your knees and hips loose to do this. Bend them slightly... good, just like that."

"I feel like I'm gonna fall over..." Finn muttered with a small smile, flushed slightly from embarrassment. He, the fumbling giant, was working with Mike, the group's best dancer along with Brittany.

"Don't worry, I'm surprised I don't fall over with half the things I do." Mike joked, shifting his weight. "Now... all you gotta do is remember what it's like to hoola-hoop... and swing your hips!" he laughed, showing the taller teen.

Finn studied him for a moment before copying what he was doing, finally getting it right. Mike laughed, clapping.

"There ya go!"

"Hey! I didn't fall over!" Finn laughed, grinning. He shifted his weight and seconds later there was a crash as both went down, Finn groaning. "Damn it..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_It's been a really really messed up week_  
><em>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<em>  
><em>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me<em>  
><em>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
><em>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<em>  
><em>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight!<em>"

The song played out through the room and Blaine couldn't help but grin. Honestly, Brittany was an odd one, but he couldn't help but adore the girl. She was so innocent and sweet. There wasn't a mean bone in her body and it made it impossible for her to not grow on a person.

"Brit, this song is perfect!" Blaine laughed, grinning.

The blond blinked and grinned sweetly. "Really? I was thinking you could do the first verse and I could do the second, just flip flop... and then we can choreograph a dance or something?" she suggested, her blue eyes wide hopefully.

Blaine's grin widened. How could he deny this girl anything? She was just so sweet! That and he was a big sucker at heart. "Of course! When should we get started?"

"Well... We could start as soon as we get a snack and I check Lord Tubbington's bed for cigarettes. We're trying to get him to quit again..."

Blaine blinked before chuckling and nodding, a fond smile in place. "Of course... I can help if you'd like."

Brittany just grinned and clapped. "Thank you, dolphin Blainey!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was silent while Kurt and Santana split their song into parts and combined sections. The blond's focus on the music while Santana worked on the lyrics. Pausing in her scribbling, the Latina lifted her gaze to the other and frowned.

"...Kurt... can I ask you a question?"

Blue eyes lifted to her coffee brown, studying curiously. "Yeah?"

"Well..." she paused and frowned a bit more, biting her lower lip. "...I really don't know why I'm telling you about this, but... I need to tell someone and you're the only one I would date consider..."

A frown of concern settled on Kurt's features as he looked Santana over closer. "You haven't gotten in trouble again, have you?"

"What? No... no, it's not that... you know... that I'm dating Rafael.. right?" She got a nod in response so she cleared her throat and continued. "I... I want out of the relationship, but I'm scared..."

"Scared how?"

"...That he'll hurt me... that he'll get mad and come after me..." Santana confessed, gripping her pencil tighter and swallowing. She could feel the pinprick of tears in her eyes.

Studying Santana for a moment, Kurt set his notebook aside and moved over to her side. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "...How long has he been hitting you?"

"A while... it was nice for the first month... and then... I don't know. He just kinda went psycho one day cause I was talking to Puck and the next thing I know he's hitting me the next time we were alone. He apologized right after and promised he'd never do it again. Each time it was like that and then he started blaming me for things and saying I only got hit if I deserved it... and then he tried to force himself on me... and.." a choked sob left her throat and she clung to Kurt, the blond teen having gone deathly pale.

"...Has he raped you?" Kurt asked softly.

Santana swallowed and shook her head. "No... but he's tried..."

Kurt's grip tightened on her and he set his jaw. "...You won't be seeing him anymore..."

"Kurt, he'll come after me-"

"And you think I can't take him?" Kurt challenged, a cold glint to his eyes as he met her gaze. "When am I ever unaccompanied by Puck? Or Blaine as of recently? Stay with us and he can't lay a hand on you..."

Santana frowned. "Kurt... I can't be with you every waking second of the day..."

"No... But every chance he has to touch you, he won't get the opportunity..." Kurt studied her and sighed, running a hand through her hair and pressing a kiss to her temple on instinct, something his mother used to do for him. "Let's focus on our Glee song and then we'll talk about it more once we've had time to consider our options..."

"Alright..." Santana nodded and straightened up, wiping her eyes dry. She sniffled and chuckled. "We're so gonna make them all blow their load come Tuesday."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The week dragged on, Santana sticking to Kurt and his trio like glue. So far she had managed to stay safe and Rafael had done nothing but glare at her since his failed attempt to approach her had ended with Puck's fist in his face.

Shifting in her tight leather skirt, Santana adjusted her corset and glanced over to where Kurt was lounging. Tight white leather pants clung to his hips, his knee high black boots laced up to fit the form of his strong lower legs. His torso was wrapped in a tight black muscle shirt that exposed most of his flat abs. The sparkle of a snake reverse navel ring glittered as he shifted in his chair.

Smirking, Santana adjusted her fedora and brushed her hair over her shoulder. They had specifically requested they go last, letting the trio do some cutesie rendition of "The Pirate Who Don't Do Anything" before they went up.

"That was great guys, thank you." Mr. Schue stated, clapping as they took their seats. "Alright, Kurt.. Santana... you're up."

Smirking, they stood and bumped fists, moving to the front of the room and taking up position. **Kurt **to the left and _Santana_ to the right.

The lights in the auditorium faded slightly, just enough to set the mood as a beat started up.

"**Yoooooooooooooooooooooou**  
><strong>Yooooooooooooooooooooooou<strong>  
><strong>Yoooooooooooooooooooooooou~<strong>"

A flash and Kurt looked to Santana, the two dancing around one another and keeping eye contact as the blond slid over to her, movements fluid and seductive.

"**I know you want me**  
><strong>I made it obvious that I want you too<strong>  
><strong>So put it on me<strong>  
><strong>Let's remove the space between me and you<strong>  
><strong>Now rock your body (oooh)<strong>  
><strong>Damn I like the way that you move<strong>  
><strong>So give it to me (oooo oooh)<strong>  
><strong>Cause I already know what you wanna do...<strong>"

Santana just purred, rolling her hips tantalizingly she moved with Kurt, the blond pressing up against her back and running a hand along her thigh. She pressed into him, their stance freezing as the beat changed ever so slightly, her hands running up his neck and into his hair, her head tilted back and their lips only centimeters apart.

"_Kitten Heels, Lingerie,_  
><em>Pantyhose, Foreplay,<em>  
><em>Legs up, on the bar,<em>  
><em>In the back of your car,<em>  
><em>Latex, champagne,<em>  
><em>Bubble bath, whipped cream,<em>  
><em>Cherry pop tag team,<em>  
><em>Can you make me scream?<em>"

Again, another slight shift in the beat, Kurt gripping her hips and moving their pelvises together slowly.

"**Here's the situation**  
><strong>Been to every nation<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do<strong>  
><strong>You know my motivation<strong>  
><strong>Given my reputation<strong>  
><strong>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude..<strong>"

Santana's hips rolled back into his and she pushed away from him, spinning around to face him.

"_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,_  
><em>I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night<em>"

Responding, Kurt pulled her close once more, the two doing a spiced up version of a tango.

"**But tonight I'm fucking you** _(I am no angel)_  
><strong>Oh you know<strong>_ (I like it when you do that stuff to me)_  
><strong>That tonight I'm fucking you<strong> _(I am no angel)_  
><strong>Oh you know<strong>_ (I like it when you talk talk)_  
><strong>That tonight I'm fucking you<strong>_ (dirty when you talk talk)_

_Dirty talk..."_

The tempo slowed once more and the pair continued their dance across the stage. Glancing out at the audience once, Kurt noted the shocked look on their peer's faces, Mr. Schue looking particularily sick. Puck just grinned and held up his thumbs in approval. What caught his attention, however, was the slightly protective look Blaine was giving him. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he turned his attention back to Santana, running a hand up her hip and stomach to her chest.

"**You're so damn pretty**  
><strong>if I had a type than baby it'd be you<strong>  
><strong>I know your ready<strong>  
><strong>if I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth<strong>

_Blindfold, feather bed,_  
><em>Tickle me, slippery,<em>  
><em>G spot, nasty pose,<em>  
><em>In a video,<em>  
><em>Love machine, by myself,<em>  
><em>Climax, hot wax<em>  
><em>S&amp;M on the floor, I like it hardcore<em>

**Here's the situation**  
><strong>Been to every nation<strong>  
><strong>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do<strong>  
><strong>You know my motivation<strong>  
><strong>Given my reputation<strong>  
><strong>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<strong>

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,_  
><em>I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night<em>

**But tonight I'm fucking you **_(I am no angel)_  
><strong>Oh you know<strong> (_I like it when you do that stuff to me)_  
><strong>That tonight I'm fucking you<strong> _(I am no angel)_  
><strong>Oh you know<strong>_ (I like it when you talk talk)_  
><strong>That tonight I'm fucking you<strong> _(dirty when you talk talk)_..."

Kurt's voice trailed off as Santana moved away from him, spinning on the ball of her foot and landing with he rlegs slightly parted, leaning forward at the waist.

"_I am no angel_  
><em>I like it when you do that stuff to me<em>  
><em>I am no angel<em>  
><em>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<em>

_Dirty talk..._"

She turned and looked directly at Kurt, the teen advancing on her with a sway to his hips, the movements mirrored by Santana as she backed teasingly away from him.

"**Tonight I'm gonna do**  
><strong>Everything that I want with you<strong>  
><strong>Everything that you need<strong>  
><strong>Everything that you want I wanna honey<strong>  
><strong>I wanna stunt with you<strong>  
><strong>From the window<strong>  
><strong>To the wall<strong>  
><strong>Gonna give you, my all<strong>  
><strong>Winter n summertime<strong>  
><strong>When I get you on the springs<strong>  
><strong>Imma make you fall...<strong>

_Can you go down,_  
><em>Are you up for it, baby<em>  
><em>Can you turn me out, are you up for it?<em>

**You got that body**  
><strong>That make me wanna get on the floor<strong>  
><strong>Just to see you dance<strong>_ (Talk to me... talk to me... )_  
><strong>And I love the way you shake that ass<strong> _(Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me )_  
><strong>Turn around and let me see them pants<strong>  
><strong>You stuck with me<strong>  
><strong>I'm stuck with you<strong>  
><strong>Lets find something to do<strong> _(Talk to me... talk to me...)_  
>(<strong>Please) excuse me<strong> _(talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me)_  
><strong>I don't mean to be rude<strong>

_Dirty talk..._

**But tonight I'm fucking you **_(I am no angel)_  
><strong>Oh you know <strong>_(I like it when you do that stuff to me)_  
><strong>That tonight I'm fucking you <strong>_(I am no angel)_  
><strong>Oh you know <strong>_(I like it when you talk talk)_  
><strong>That tonight I'm fucking you <strong>_(dirty when you talk talk)_

**But tonight I'm fucking you**_ (I am no angel)_  
><strong>Oh you know <strong>_(I like it when you do that stuff to me)_  
><strong>That tonight I'm fucking you <strong>_(I am no angel)_  
><strong>Oh you know <strong>_(I like it when you talk talk)_  
><strong>That tonight I'm fucking you <strong>_(dirty when you talk talk)_

_Dirty talk..."_

It ended with Kurt spinning Santana into his chest and holding her close, his hands resting on her ass and her fingers tangled in his hair. Breathing heavily, the two parted when they heard the clapping on Puck and a few others. Smirking, they turned to the group and gave a bow. Clearing his throat, Mr. Schue stood and shifted awkwardly.

"Right... that was... um... highly inappropriate, but a very well done mash up none the less... just... go back to your seats before I decide to report you..."

Chuckling, Kurt made his way over to the chairs and took a seat beside Blaine. The raven looked to him, lifting a brow in silent question.

"I'm honestly surprised I didn't expect something like that from you two..." he greeted.

Kurt just snorted, winking a Blaine. "Turned you on that much?"

"Oh you have no idea..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Puck!" Quinn called out, hurrying after the taller teen. She hugged her books closer to her chest and skipped to a slower paces once she reached him. Puck had stopped, turning to wait for her as he tilted his head.

"What's up? I thought you were riding with Finn like you always do?" he asked, falling into step beside her.

She offered a small smile and shrugged. :He volunteered to take Rachel home... besides I needed to talk to Mr. Schue and he needed to leave..." Pausing, she looked Puck over before speaking once more. "Actually... I was kind of hoping you'd give me a ride home... so we could talk..."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Come one, Puck." she started, giving him a knowing look, apology laced in her topaz colored eyes. "I know you've been giving me the cold shoulder since I ran out on you last week..."

Sighing, Puck looked her over and nodded. "Alright..."

The ride to Quinn's was silent until Puck pulled up to the curb and put the old truck into park. Side by side, they fidgeted and kept their gazes anywhere but the other.

"...I'm sorry... I freaked when you kissed me and..." Quinn sighed, having finally broken the silence. "I... I really like you, Puck... but I'm with Finn.."

"So you're basically gonna kiss me and then rip my heart out all over again?" Puck asked, snorting. "Fine. What ever... just so you know, still hurts like a fucking bitch." Quinn flinched, but he continued. "I love you, Quinn... Have for a long time now... but if Finn's what makes you happy the-"

Quinn moved quickly, pressing her lips to Puck's and shutting him up. Pulling back, she looked him over and swallowed. "We shouldn't be doing this..."

"You're right... but I don't care..." Puck growled, pushing forward and capturing her lips in another kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A laugh echoed through the small park as Santana watched Kurt and Blaine bicker back and forth, the two boys clearly ignoring the sexual tension she could see sparking between the two. Shaking her head, she continued to listen to them recount their Friday night dinner.

"I swear your father was seconds away from launching across the table and stabbing me in the throat with his fork." Blaine stated, snorting.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't hurt a fly, much less his son's 'boyfriend'. I'd say you were perfectly safe..."

"I seriously feared for my life!" Blaine exclaimed, flailing his arms slightly.

"You're both so full of it." Santana stated, laughing. The trio came to a stop and Kurt crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, hip cocking out to one side.

"What ever... Not like I really cared..." He shook his head and glanced around. The streetlights were on, casting a yellow glow on the mostly empty streets of Lima, Ohio. It was late and most people were inside, enjoying a nice meal and movie with their families or at work for the late shifts.

"It's peaceful out here at this time of night... isn't it?" Santana hummed, looking the two over before casting her gaze down the streets.

"It is..." Blaine agreed.

In fact, it was almost too silent. Too still. Not a breeze. Not a single animal moving around. Frowning, Kurt glanced around, noting that all the dogs were hiding in their kennels and behind blinds. There wasn't a single cat running around outdoors. Not even a bird.

A twig snapped.

Pivoting, Kurt's glasz eyes landed on the inky shadow by the trees, a pair of sickly yellow eyes staring straight back at him. He froze, his heart rate kicking up a notch as his fight or flight instincts began to kick in.

"Blaine..."

"That's... oh god... it looks just like the one we hit..." Blaine croaked out, taking a small step back. Santana stood beside Blaine, her eyes wide and skin pale.

A glint of dried blood caught Kurt's attention and he felt the air stolen from his lungs. "It is the same one we hit..."

The wolf took a step out of the shadows and into the light, a massive paw leading the action as its large talons glittered menacingly in the light. A low growl erupted from it's throat, the upper lip pulling back to reveal large white fangs.

"Run..." Kurt stated softly. He didn't need to speak twice. In seconds, the three had turned and bolted down the street. Behind them, Kurt could hear the soft pad falls of paws against pavement. They were getting closer. "Scatter!"

Blaine veered left and down an alleyway. Santana went to the left, jumping a fence and darting through yards.

Kurt felt sick, the sting of hot breath panting against his neck as he stopped and dropped down. He felt the fur of the wolf graze his back as it jumped over him, doing its best to avoid running into him and injuring itself. Not giving a second's hesitation, he stood and darted down the way he'd come from, into the playground of the park and down a side road.

He continued to run until he ran into the tall fence of the graveyard. Hissing a curse, he glanced back and noticed the fluid form slinking its way after him. Turning back to the fence, Kurt kicked the lock open, the metal having rusted heavily enough for the blond to break it off and dart inside. At least now he'd have a form of cover. Time to play...

He darted inside, weaving between headstones and keeping low to the ground as he could without hindering his movements too much. He heard the squeak of the gate opening wider to emit the large beast. He swallowed thickly, biting back the bile of nerves rising in his throat. He pushed the urge back and shook his head.

It was silent and he was doing his best to keep his breathing to a silent intake of air, but his lungs refused to obey. Kurt swallowed and did his best to listen but it was dead silent around him. His heart rate picked up again and suddenly there was a heavy weight shoving his harshly against the ground. He cried out as claws ripped into his side.

Lashing out, he struggled onto his back, eyes widening as he came face to face with a pair of snarling jaws, drool dripping from the bared fangs as they snapped at his face. He gasped and reached up, shoving his hands into the wolf's neck and jaw.

Cold.

With a howl of pain, the wolf launched back, scraping at it's face and neck to break off the ice that had formed there. Kurt took his chance and ran, darting through the gates and back onto the streets.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, coming from an alley way and falling into pace with Kurt. "Where is it?"

"Graveyard..." Kurt panted, gasping as a scream echoed from an empty parking lot. The windows around the area shattered. "Santana..."

Fear was what kept the two running to their companion. Survival was important and they needed Santana to be safe in order to get out of there alive. Darting into the parking lot, they came to a stop, panting heavily as they took in the scene of Santana struggling from Rafael's grip.

"Shut up!" the teen snapped, slapping her roughly across the cheek. Santana let out a soft squeak of pain, clutching her cheek in pain and cowering.

"Hey!" Blaine snapped, taking a few rushed steps forward.

"Go away, Hobbit! This is between me and my girlfriend. Now get lost!" Rafael snapped, his brown eyes glaring at the raven and blond.

"Get your hands off me!" Santana screeched, pain ringing through their ears from the sound.

"Now look here, Santana... you're going to get your fucking friends!" he shook her here. "To go the fuck! Away! And then you and I are gonna go and have a fun one on one romp in the back of my car- what the fuck?" Rafael paused, looking to the side as a snarl resounded in the clearing.

"Oh god... it's back..." Kurt whispered, shocked. The wolf made its way slowly towards them, yellow gaze locked on Kurt and Blaine. There was a burn of frostbite on the left side of the jaw, fur missing from where it had been pulled off with the ice. Kurt staggered back and the wolf charged forward.

Blaine reacted on reflex, side stepping and grabbing hold of the wolf's face. The sound of sizzling skin ripped through the howl of agony as the wolf pulled back and snapped at his hands. Burns were beginning to appear around the eyes, the yellow now bloodshot in pain and livid.

A scuffle behind the wolf drew its attention to Santana and Rafael. Finding them an easier target, it lurched towards them.

"SANTANA!" Kurt screamed, lunging to grab her. He gripped her arm and pulled her away just as the jaws snapped and locked onto Rafael's arm.

The teen let out a cry and tugged, trying to escape. The jaws only locked tighter, shoving roughly into him and knocking him to the ground. Massive jaws released as a paw pinned him down, teeth coming down and sinking into his neck with a sickening snap.

Santana screamed, the windows surrounding them shattering and knocking the wolf off balance. With a yelp, the large creature staggered before limping away, running with its tail between his legs. Kurt and Santana just stood there, watching as blood slowly seeped from the open wounds in the teen's lifeless neck.

"We need to leave.. Now!" Blaine stated, grabbing the two teens that stared at the body in shock. Blaine was doing his best to not look at it. He could think about it once he got home. For now, they needed to leave and get home. There they'd at least be safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time Kurt entered the door to his house, it was well passed ten at night and he knew his father would be home. At the moment though, he couldn't really bring himself to care too much. He'd just watched Rafael be mauled to death by that wolf. It wasn't like he and that bastard had been close. No. Not ever. It was more that case that someone he knew, a teenager just like himself, had just been mauled to death before his very eyes. And all he could think of was how easily that could have been he or Santana or Blaine. His blood ran cold at that thought.

"Where the hell have you been?" Burt growled, standing and marching over to his son. Anger radiated form his stance, but Kurt didn't register it.

"Out... with a few friends..." he mumbled.

Burt frowned and looked his son over, eyes widening. "Who attacked you?" he asked, stepping over and gripping Kurt's arm. The teen gasped and paled. He'd forgotten he was hurt.

"No one!" he snapped, regaining himself and jerking his arm from his father's grip.

"Don't bull shit me, Kurt! I know you've been fighting! That much is obvious! God damnit! You have got to stop this! You're putting enough strain on your step mother as is-"

"She's not my god damned mother!" Kurt snarled, turning on his father once more.

"She adopted you, Kurt! Whether you like it or not!"

"I don't give a shit about that whore! Fuck! I hate this! You don't even get it do you! This! Me! Getting into fights! This is all your fault!"

"How!" Burt bellowed, getting into his son's face. The vein in his neck pulsed harshly, the pulse raising as anger settled in. "How the hell is this all my fault! And don't you dare talk about your step mother that way! She's been nothing but kind to you!"

"BULL SHIT! Ever since you brought that bitch into our lives you've spent so much time with your dick in her cunt that you haven't realized that I've needed you! You haven't noticed the fucking desperate attempts of you OWN FUCKING SON! Trying to get your attention!"

"Don't you dare try to pin this all on me! Ever since you started hanging out with Puck you've been nothing but trouble!"

"She raped me!" Kurt cried, feeling the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes finally start to fall. "She's been raping me! And every time I try to tell you that something's wrong you ignore me! I've been begging for you to notice me and I've been asking for help but all you do is enable her and turn a blind eye to the fact that your son's been violated by the same fucking woman you share your bed with! I hate you! I wish mom were still alive! At least then I'd have one parent who gave a flying fuck!" he snapped, turning around and throwing open the door.

Burt's eyes had widened in shock and he was silent, watching as his son walked away from him. He swallowed, his breathing becoming restricted as his airway constricted dangerously. He could feel his heart struggling to keep pumping blood through his body. He reached out a hand, staggering forward.

"Kurt...-"

Kurt paused, hearing a strangled gasp followed by a thud. Blinking, he turned and looked behind him. "What the hell do you want now, Dad?"

His gaze darted around, stopping as it landed on the figure of his father, face down on the floor. His eyes widened.

"Daddy?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Gotta love it... anyway! Songs used!<strong>

**What is this Feeling? - Wicked**

**I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace**

**Shake It - Metro Station**

**Tonight Tonight - Hot Chelle Rae**

**Dirty Talk/Tonight (I'm Fuckin You) - Wynter Gordon/Enrique Iglasias**

**REVIEW TIME:**

**MNHummel: I was wondering if you still reading ^^ I was a little worried I might have lost a few regular readers with Intermission, but I guess not. Good to have you back! I update every Saturday/Sunday time frame. Maybe even Friday if I get the chapter done early like I did this time. Ah yes, regionals, thank you for your help on that by the way! Yes, I had the song "What you want" in my head and I had to have Kurt sing it. The temptation was too much. As for the wolf, you'll see ^^ And yes, Sebastian will be a lovely addition to the comedic relief that is Kurt's wit.**

**Mary Peguero: Maybe maybe not. Werewolves? Nope. Try again ^^ I would have done their powers, but you think about it, freezing everyone out and/or burning the place down: kinda counter productive. Well... at least Burt knows now?**

**Another-lost-soul: lol, here's the chapter! Hope this explains some? Maybe not... might bring in too many questions ^^'**

**StormsinNeverland: I shall try and find the time to work on that then! lol Yes, I love confusion. Cause, we think about it, life is confusing. It's never clear cut as to what's going on and no one reacts the same as everyone else. People figure things out at their own pace and makes things complicated. It's what I love about fics like this ^^**

**Well now... I can feel the haters gearing up now that this chapter's done with. I leave you here with this until next weekend. Tchao!**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed/alerted/favorited!**


	18. 17 Stages of Grieving

**Holy shiznit... long chapter. And I finished it the day of midterms. X.X I have a death wish.**

**Anyway, this is sort of a way to make up for the fact that I may not be able to update next Saturday. I'm moving into an apartment and won't have internet there until the 13th. However, I may be able to steal my brother's for a while. Hopefully. Anyway, this is up early cause tomorrow I'm getting a tattoo. For those of you that are FMA fans, it's symbol on Ed's jacket. All across my back. Tis gonna be epic, but it's gonna hurt... but so worth it.**

**So yes, this is your update. And mentioning FMA, who would like to see a GleeXFMA fic? Anyone? Just let me know in your comments. Hopefully I'll be able to update next Saturday. If not, I'll do my best to give you a longer chapter!**

**13 pages this time! Woot! Yeah... woulda possibly been longer if I wasn't distracted with Mozart L'Opera Rock...**

**Discalimer: Do not own!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Kurt...-"<em>_

__Kurt paused, hearing a strangled gasp followed by a thud. Blinking, he turned and looked behind him. "What the hell do you want now, Dad?" __

__His gaze darted around, stopping as it landed on the figure of his father, face down on the floor. His eyes widened. __

_"_Daddy?"__

**Sing For The Moment**

**Chapter the Seventeenth**

**Stages of Grieving**

"Daddy?"

Kurt's voice sounded foreign to his ears as he slowly took a step closer to the prone man. There was no response from the elder Hummel. He just lay there, face down, unresponsive. The blond hesitated, stepping over to his father and kneeling down beside him.

"Daddy?"

He tried gently shaking the other's shoulder. Still no response. Shakily, he reached out and slipped a hand just under his father's nose. He wasn't breathing.

Panic began to grip Kurt as he swallowed harshly and reached for his phone. Forcing himself to stay calm, he quickly punched in 911 and pressed "call". It rang twice before it was answered.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My dad... he... he just.. fell over and he's not breathing..." Kurt managed to get out, his voice sounding harsh in his ears as it echoed loudly in his head.

"Alright sweetie, stay calm and I'll send out emergency services immediately. Can you give me the location?"

Kurt swallowed and stuttered out his home address. He couldn't take his eyes off his father. It was wrong for the usually jovial man to be so quiet and still. As long as Kurt could remember he'd always been doing something, even when he was recovering from his heart attack in the hospital.

"Alright, they're on their way. What's your name sweetie?"

"Kurt... Kurt Hummel..."

"Alright, Kurt. How old are you?"

"17..."

"And what's your father's name?" her voice was smooth and calm, the sound of a mother's voice and it was the only thing keeping Kurt from panicking.

"Burt. He's 43..."

"Alright... How long has been like this?"

The blond hesitated, glancing at a clock and making an estimate. "Roughly two minutes... I called right after it happened."

"Good. You did exactly what you needed to, Kurt. Emergency services should be there in just a few seconds. I'll stay on the line with you until someone arrives, alright?"

"Ok..." Kurt choked out, his voice sounding strangled now. The red and blues reflected through the curtains and in through the open door, drawing Kurt's attention. "The cops are here.."

"Alright. I'll let you talk to them. You did good, Kurt. Your father's in good hands."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Moaning softly, Quinn shifted under Puck, the brunet's lips working along her neck. His teeth gently grazed her and she gasped, lifting her hips into his. From the floor, Puck's phone started to vibrate.

"Puck..." Quinn gasped, gently pushing at his chest. "Puck, your phone..."

The teen blinked and sighed, pulling back to retrieve it. He glanced at the ID and hit ignore. Tossing it aside, he went back to the half naked girl below him. "It wasn't important..." he purred, leaning down to press his lips to hers.

The answering machine picked up the message.

"Hey, you've reached Puck. I'm either busy or my phone's off. Either that or I saw your number and hit ignore. Leave a message and my bad ass self might just call you back."

BEEP

"Hey... Puck. It's Kurt. Uh... I just... I need someone here right now... I'm at the hospital... my dad's... my dad had a heart attack and... oh god, Puck...I just... if you get this... call me or come to Mercy General... please... I really need you right now..."

Click

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kurt sniffled, wiping his eyes as he hung up. Staring at his phone, he considered his options. Puck wasn't answering. He really didn't want to trouble Santana. That really only left him with one option. Scrolling down his contacts, he came to the newest number, his thumb hesitating over the touch screen before clicking it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blaine Anderson had never been more stressed in his life. Within the last two hours he had witnessed a fellow classmate be mauled to death by a wolf twice the average size and now he was running down the halls of Mercy General in search for the ER waiting room. Panic was thick in his throat as he recalled Kurt's phone call.

He'd answered on the seconds ring only to have Kurt near hysterics on the other end. It'd taken him five minutes to calm the blond long enough to explain where he was. The second he hung up, he was out the door and in his car. He'd ignored the shouts from his parents, focusing on the overwhelming urge to get to Kurt and make sure he was alright.

Now he was darting through the halls of the hospital, trying to find his way around the unfamiliar building and to Kurt.

"Blaine?"

He skidded to a halt and blinked, relaxing a bit as he spotted Mr. Schue. The man frowned and stepped over to him.

"Mr. Schue... What are you doing here?" he asked, a little confused now that he thought about it. The elder lifted a brow and shook his head.

"I was bringing homework to a student recovering from having their appendix removed... what are you doing here?"

Blaine hesitated, swallowing a bit before glancing down the hall. "Looking for the ER waiting room..." he answered, fidgeting a bit. Mr. Schue frowned and looked Blaine over.

"Is everything alright?"

Blaine just nodded. "Yeah... but I really should get going. I just came to pick some one up..." he reassured, smiling before hurrying off once more. The last thing he needed was their Glee teacher following him to see Kurt.

Finally, he turned a corner and spotted a familiar head of blond hair. Sighing in relief, he made his way over and dropped down onto his knees in front of Kurt's chair.

"Kurt..." he stated softly, setting his hands on the pale boy's knees. Blinking, blue eyes rimmed with tears lifted to meet Blaine's own hazel. Blaine's gaze softened and he pulled the boy closer to him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Oh Kurt..."

"I'm sorry... I just... I tried Puck and he didn't answer and I didn't want to put anymore pressure on Santana and..." he paused, hiccuping through a soft whimper. "And I just didn't want to be alone because I'm so scared... I'm so scared I'm going to lose him too..." a ragged sob escaped Kurt's throat and he fell into Blaine's arms.

The raven swallowed and shifted, lifting Kurt into his arms and sitting with the blond in his lap. Kurt just curled in, his face buried in Blaine's neck and his fingers gripping the fabric of Blaine's shirt. Soothingly, he cooed softly, running his hand along Kurt's back and trying to calm him.

"Hush, Kurt... shshshshshhhhh... it's ok... I'm here now... you're not alone. I've got you..." he repeated over and over, relaxing a bit as he finally felt Kurt calm down a little. He continued to rub his back, letting him know he was there.

"...Thanks..." Kurt stated softly, shifting a bit and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's what friends are for..." Blaine replied, offering a small smile. "...So... you don't have to tell me or anything, but... do you-"

"They haven't told me anything yet... they pretty much rushed him here and got to work on stabilizing him. A nurse came to look over the scratches I got earlier, but other than that, they've left me alone..."

"Kurt!" A woman's voice called from down the hall and Blaine felt the blond suddenly tense in his arms. He blinked and looked up, spotting Cassandra hurrying down the hall with her daughter in her arms. The raven bit back the urge to frown. He hadn't been impressed with the woman since he met her. And he liked even less how Kurt reacted to her.

"There you are! I was so worried when I got the call and-"

"They called you?" Kurt asked incredulously. "They're not supposed to contact anyone except those listed..."

She paused and blinked. "I am listed, Kurt... your dad made sure when he proposed..."

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt when the blond pressed closer, swallowing harshly.

Cassandra looked to Blaine and smiled. "Glad you're here. I was worried Kurt would be alone here..." Kurt snorted softly at that, Cassandra shooting him a look and frowning slightly. "You don't believe me?"

"Never said if I did or didn't..." Kurt replied, looking away. Cassandra's glare darkened and she stepped over, slapping the blond across the face. Blaine's eyes widened as he stared in shock, Kurt's own expression mimicking his.

"This is not the time for your lip, Kurt. You're father's in the hospital because of you and if anything happens it's all on your head." She warned, leaning down and getting too close for comfort. "You've been a horrible son..."

"Family of Burt Hummel?" a doctor called, looking around the small waiting room.

Kurt blinked and stood, brushing passed Cassandra and over to the doctor. The woman frowned at being ignored but plastered on a smile and stepped over.

"That would be us..."

"Are you the wife and son?"

"I'm the son." Kurt answered, nodding.

"And I'm the fiancee..."

The doctor looked her over and frowned. "I'm sorry, Miss. But that's not enough to be considered family. You'll have to take a seat and wait while I talk to Mr. Hummel, here..."

Cassandra paused and blinked, scowling. "Excuse me?"

"You're not legally family nor are you blood related. I cannot divulge any information to you. Now please. Go take a seat."

With a huff, she pivoted and took a seat across from Blaine, glaring holes in the back of Kurt's head.

Once she was gone, the doctor turned a soft, friendly gaze to the teen and offered a small smile. His hair was graying and he was beginning to go bald. Crows feet wrinkled at the corners of his eyes and he had plenty of laugh lines, telling Kurt that this man would do him no harm. He set a strong hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Is he alright? What happened?"

"Son... You're father suffered a second cardiac arrest... we tried our best to stabilize him, but... There's no easy way to say this..." he sighed and shook his head. "Your father passed away three minutes ago while we were trying to resuscitate him..."

"He..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he let it sink in. Shaking his head, he staggered back. A heart wrenching sob forced its way from his throat and he fell to his knees, breaking down right there in the hospital. Warm arms wrapped around him, Blaine's familiar cologne hitting his senses and only causing him to cry harder.

_Not again..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There are five stages to grieving, Kurt remembered. They'd learned them in his Psych class just earlier this year and he was far from unfamiliar with them. He'd gone through them when he'd lost his mother. He'd experienced each one to a certain extent, but managed to get through it easily enough with the help of his father.

Now that last pillar of support was gone. Taken from this world by his too large heart. He'd been ripped violently and cruelly from Kurt's life and his safety net had been destroyed in seconds.

Now he was on his own...

Denial and Isolation Stage

Kurt hadn't left his room since the accident. He hadn't been to school in a week. Going outside would mean it was real. Going outside would mean his dad was dead and the last thing he'd ever said to the man was "I hate you".

He really was a horrible son.

Slowly, he turned onto his stomach in his bed, glaring at the window above him. Outside it was sunny and the beginnings of Spring were beginning to show. Normally he'd be outside, enjoying the cool breeze that carried promises of warm weather. He might have even been at the garage with his dad working on a car together- but no. His dad was dead. He'd died six days ago and the funeral had been just two days prior.

It was Monday and a new week and Kurt knew he had to get up and go to school. He'd locked himself away for long enough and even though he didn't want to face anyone, he knew he was never going to get out of Lima, Ohio and away from his shit life here if he didn't get up now and get it all over with.

Sighing, he hauled himself from bed and cringed. He needed a shower. Bad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you think Kurt's coming back today?" Brittany asked, looking between Blaine and her newest friend Santana. The Latina girl smiled sweetly and patted her hand.

"I don't know, Brit-Brit..."

"He'll be back soon as he's ready..." Blaine assured the girl, patting her shoulder and offering a small smile of his own.

The blond girl frowned and nodded. "I miss both my dolphins being here..."

Santana blinked. "I still don't get that..."

"Dolphins are gay sharks..." Blaine explained, shrugging slightly. The doors to the choir room opened, Puck and Quinn entering. The second the mowhawked teen entered the room, he found two sets of eyes leveled on him in a glare. Blaine and Santana had not forgiven him when they'd approached him about why he hadn't answered his phone. He'd said he was busy, but the look on his face was guilty and one of shame. They knew better.

He looked them over and ducked his head, taking a seat nearest Quinn and Tina, the two girls talking softly to one another.

The rest of the club slowly filed in and Mr. Schue entered a few minutes late. He clapped to get everyone's attention and sighed.

"Alright, everyone... listen up. Kurt's coming back today. I don't want anyone pressuring him into doing anything or answering anything he doesn't want to. I just want you all to be there if he needs you. Loosing a parent isn't easy. Loosing both of them, I can't even imagine." He looked everyone over and nodded once. "Alright..."

They worked through warm ups for a bit, stopping only as the door opened and in stepped a tired, very frail looking Kurt. The teen looked like a ghost of his former self. He was pale with dark circles wrapping around his eyes and he looked as if he'd lost a good ten to twenty pounds over the course of the week. He likely hadn't been eating and, if he was, he was most likely just picking at it. His lifted his gaze to the class room, his eyes dull compared to their usual fire.

Blaine's heart broke at that second and he was on his feet. Stepping forward, he reached Kurt and pulled him into his arms and held him. He hated seeing people hurt. He'd seen enough of it from his friends back at Dalton.

A pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist and clung to him, Kurt burying his face in Blaine's jacket and letting a few tears fall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Depression Stage

Kurt just existed for the most part that entire week. Nothing seemed to snap him out of his daze except for Blaine, Santana, and Brittany, or David Karofsky.

The last was the a constant annoyance the entire week. It was Friday that finally made Kurt snap.

He'd been going through the Bargaining stage for most the week, having took time between classes and at home, offering up anything and pleading to a god he didn't believe in to bring his dad back. He even tried the chance to go back and fix everything he'd done so he could try and prevent the accident from ever occurring. It didn't manifest all that well, however seeing as Kurt knew it wouldn't work. He'd gone through it worse when his mother had died and he'd been young and believed in such stories.

It was Friday as he was getting ready to leave school that he finally caved. Karofsky had been taunting him the entire week, egging him on to try and kill himself. He kept repeating every single guilty thought in Kurt's head as if he could read his mind.

His shoulder hit his locker sharply and he gasped, crying out in pain as he was pinned. A dark chuckled rumbled against his chest and whimpered.

"You're worthless, Fag. Your dad would still be alive if he didn't have a queer like you for a son. You're such a fuck up. The world would be better with out you..."

Shoving him roughly once more, Kurt slammed into his locker and split open his lip. He shivered, glancing back at Karofsky and wincing. He knew he shouldn't have, but he wasn't thinking clearly. He hadn't been for the last two weeks. But regardless, he agreed with the teen.

Gathering his things slowly, he went home and into his room. Sighing, he set his bag down and got to work on his homework. Concentrating was hard, his mind constantly swirling with the insults and jibes that had been thrown at him. He'd seen the looks his fellow Glee clubber threw at him when they thought he wasn't looking. They were scared, uneasy around him.

Sighing, he shifting and dug out his medication. He was half done with the bottle and would need to pick up more within the next two weeks. Opening the cap, he tried to shake one out to take like he was supposed to, but his hands couldn't stay steady. Instead of getting one, he dumped the bottle onto his desk.

Muttering a curse, he scrambled to pick them up and paused. Eying each pill, he slowly counted and came to 20. He tilted his head and picked up the bottle, scanning it. Right there. A warning that stated to not exceed the limit of one per day. Perfect.

Gathering the pills up, he set them aside and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil. He could get it over with this way. No one would ever be hurt because of him anymore and he could finally end the constant ache in his chest. More importantly, he could be free of Cassandra.

Looking over his note, he nodded his head once and proceeded in taking each and everyone of his pills.

'I'm sorry...'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finn Hudson blinked, frowning as the door to his home was slammed into. Heavy and frantic knocking sounded, the teen glancing to his mother and shrugging before he stood and went to answer it.

"What the hell is-" He was cut off as the people on his steps pushed their way through, the giant recognizing Santana and Blaine. He blinked a few times, confused. "Guys?"

"Where's your mom?" Santana asked, tone frantic as her eyes were wide with panic. Finn looked them over, opening his mouth to speak when his gaze landed on the limp form of Kurt in Blaine's arms, his skin blue and shimmering slightly as if frost had formed in a layer.

"Mom!" he called, his own voice pitching in worry.

Hearing the tones of distress, Carole Hudson ran into the room, looking around as she tried to find the source of distress. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Blaine stepped over, carrying Kurt in his arms and shaking his head. "I don't know. We just went over to his house to see if he was alright and found him like this."

Carole looked Kurt over and paled. "Lay him on the sofa... try to wake him up." She ordered, going to get a large medical kit from their bathroom. "Do you know anything else?"

"We think he might have tried to overdose..." Santana offered, pulling the pill vial from her pocket. "On these. His bottle was nearby and it was empty. It should be half full like mine is."

"What is it?"

"It's a behavioral drug, meant to curb violent urges and the like. It's experimental." The Latina girl replied. Carol's frown deepened and she looked to Finn.

"Go get the ipecac syrup from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom..."

Finn nodded and hurried off.

"Is he awake?"

"Barely... he'll need some help keeping steady." Blaine replied, sitting with Kurt on the couch and leaning Kurt's torso against his own chest.

"Why did you bring him here instead of the ER?"

The two teens shared a look and Blaine swallowed. "It's hard to explain... but we've been having some strange... things happen to us recently and we're scared that if they were to do blood tests on us we might become experiments..."

"What?" Carol asked, scoffing slightly.

"We'll explain further after we get Kurt fixed, ok?" Santana pleaded, promising to keep her word. Carol nodded and got to work. Making her way over, she touched Kurt's skin and pulled her hand away in shock.

"His skin is ice cold... we need to warm him up."

"We tried that. The warmer it got the worse he got... he was doing a lot better when we were outside in the cold.." Blaine explained softly.

"...Alright, we'll keep it as it is for now... Santana go ahead and turn the heat down. We'll see if we can get it to cool off a little here..."

"Here, I got the ipecac, mom..."

Carol looked to her son and nodded, taking the bottle and sighed. "Alright... let's move him to the bathroom and see if we can't get him to bring this stuff back up..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So let me get this straight..." Carol sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "...ever since you all got arrested and sent to counseling you've been getting these... powers?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "Pretty much, yeah..."

"I think it might be linked to the medication..." Santana spoke up, swallowing a bit. "Think about it, none of this happened until a week after we started taking it. That was enough time for it to completely cycle through our systems and take."

Carol nodded and looked to the fire place where a fire was lit, courtesy of Blaine and his ability.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now, mom and I know it's creepy to think I can hear everything you think, but... this is really real..." Finn stated softly.

Taking a moment to let it sink in, Carol turned her gaze to where Kurt was now passed out on her couch, his body finally starting to recover. "...Alright... you three stay here and keep an eye on Kurt... I'm going to go to the hospital lab and see if I can't find anything out..." she looked to Santana. "May I take a pill with me to see if I can break it down at all?"

The Latina blinked and nodded, taking her pill bottle out and handing it over. "Take what you need..."

"Thanks... if anything changes, you call me. Got it?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The hospital was quiet this time of night, enough so that in light of recent events, Carol was uneasy being there. But she needed to lab. Using her card to get in, she punched in her code and entered.

The lights flickered on and she shrugged off her jacket and slipped a coat on. Out of her purse she took a bag and a vial, one consisting of a pill and the other a sample of vomit she'd gathered from Kurt.

Looking over the pill, she frowned. "Let's see just what you're really doing..."

She spent the next three hours there, making sure to keep her noise down so as not to draw unneeded attention to herself.

Results in hand, she scanned them and sighed. This was hardly enough, but at least it was something. She was going to have to look harder later on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kurt came to about three hours after Carole had left. The three had settled down in the living room to keep a close eye on the sleeping blond. Santana was dozing in a chair, curled up with one of Finn's sweaters, the teen having retrieved it for her when she denied a blanket. On the floor, Finn was sprawled out and frowning over his math homework, trying to keep himself busy while they waited. Blaine was seated closest to Kurt, his gaze never leaving the blond's prone figure longer than a quick cursory glance at the doors or other two.

The second those blue eyes fluttered, Blaine was on his feet and beside the couch. "Kurt?" he asked softly, hoping it hadn't been just another muscle spasm.

A soft groan met his ears and he let out a relieved sigh and smile. "Finally..."

"Mhph..." Kurt moaned, shifting and furrowing his brow in annoyance. His eyes lifted open slowly, as if the lids were still heavy with fatigue. "...Blaine?" he asked, frowning slightly in confusion. The raven nodded and waited for this to register in Kurt's head. "...Where am I?" he asked, looking around slightly.

"At Finn's..." Blaine replied, motioning the other two over. Finn stood and made his way over, Santana pushing passed him, suddenly very alert.

"Damn, boy, you gave us one hella scare." Santana started, shaking her head and frowning. She reached out and jabbed his chest with her pointer finger. "Don't you dare do that to us again! You hear me? You mean too much to take the easy way out, Kurt Hummel! Aunty Tana's gonna kick your ass if she ever hears yous been thinkin a doin somethings stupid again! You got it?" she snapped, fixing him with a dead serious stare.

Kurt's eyes widened and he gulped, nodding with a slight squeak.

Blaine rolled his eyes and gently pushed Santana back. "Give him some space, Tana... he just woke up. It's a miracle he's alive." he added, his throat constricting at that very thought. "...How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck..." Kurt croaked out, his throat dry and raspy.

"I'll go get him some water. It should help flush out anything left over in his system." Finn offered, hurrying into the kitchen. The sound of clinking glass could be heard in the background.

Santana took this moment to reach over and feel his forehead, pulling her hand back in shock. "You're freezing... do you feel cold?" she asked, frowning a bit.

Kurt blinked and slowly shook his head. "No... Why would I?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. Slowly, he put weight on his arms and lifted his torso with a wince. Blaine reached out and helped prop the blond up, keeping him steady and taking most of his weight.

"Careful... you were in pretty rough shape... still are."

Santana looked between the two and frowned. "You... you don't feel how cold he is?" she asked.

Blaine blinked and shrugged. "Not really? For all we know this could be his reaction to the overdose and his ability's making his body temp fall to keep itself stabilized. It's kinda creepy actually to think about it like a living organism..."

"Well... it protects us from harming ourselves..." Kurt mumbled. Both sets of eyes turned to him.

"How do you mean?" Finn asked, stepping into the room with a glass of water. "Here... I added ice as well considering, well... you seem to be doing better the colder you are..."

"Thanks..." Kurt replied, reaching out for the glass only for Blaine to intercept. Hazel eyes locked on him in a pointed look.

"If you can't get yourself into a sitting position, you're in no condition to hold a full glass of water without trouble." he stated. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. Holding the glass close, he pressed the cool edge to Kurt's slightly cracked lips and tilted it so he could take a drink.

"This is adorable..." Santana cooed, smirking a bit. "Like really. You two are so cute together it almost makes me sick." she defended once twin glares were cast in her direction. Finn just shifted uneasily, unsure of how to take the interaction. He knew his fears were pointless and irrational, and plus, these were the closest people he had to friends. And they were good people, he'd learned. Determined, he set his jaw and vowed to not let this get to him.

"What ever... As I was saying earlier..." Kurt continued, his voice sounding better now that he had gotten some water into his system and down his parched throat. "A while ago I tried to drown myself in the bathtub-"

"WHAT?"

"You idiot!"

"Kurt!"

The gasps echoed in his head and Kurt winced at the volume, casting them all a glare. "Shut up. I had my reasons. Obviously..." he muttered, motioning to himself once more. "Anyway, the water started to freeze over, almost like it was trying to push me from the water before I could succeed. It was like a survival instinct. My body just reacted to it despite my brain telling it not to."

"Ok, that is a little creepy.." Finn agreed, seeing the memory play out in Kurt's head.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the other still holding the glass of water. "Well... that's something to look into..." He shook his head and looked to Kurt. "Finn's mom is at the hospital, running some tests on the medication we were given as part of our parole. Santana made a comment about it might be linked to what's been happening to us."

The blond nodded, thinking it over. "The time line is right..."

"Yeah... so... uh... do you want to um... talk about-"

"No... not... not right now." Kurt replied, cutting off Blaine's sentence. He cast the raven a glance, letting him know he would talk, but not with so many people around. Slowly, Blaine nodded and let the subject drop.

It was then the door opened and Carole stepped inside once more. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. A haggard expression crossed her face and she grimaced a bit. Hanging up her coat and removing her purse, she glanced around and only relaxed a bit once she saw Kurt up, an easy smile forming.

"Oh good... you're up. How are you feeling, dear?" she asked, stepping over and feeling his forehead. Her reaction was much the same as Santana's, her hand pulling away in shock.

"I feel perfectly fine. Just a like I've been through hell, but I'm definitely not dying..." Kurt replied, ignoring the sudden contact and the lack there of. He refused to let it bother him.

Carole eyed him a moment and nodded. "Alright..."

"Did you find out anything?" Santana asked, not able to wait any longer. The elder woman paused, her lips pursing together in a tight lipped frown as she considered this.

"Well... it's... interesting to say the least. I don't know much about this sort of thing, but from what I can see is it's binding itself with the cells and changing them... it's not killing them or harming them in any way, it's just... altering them. I don't know how or why, it just is..." Carole started, talking slowly as if she were still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"How much is it changing us?" Blaine asked, frowning a bit.

She shook her head. "I don't know. But I have a favor I can call in from a friend that does know this sort of thing. I'm going to send what I have to him. Santana can I-"

"Here..." The Latina replied, handing over three more. Carole nodded her thanks and put them in a small container.

"I'll send these tomorrow and we'll see what he brings back..." Carole paused and looked to Kurt, Blaine, and Santana. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"I have a ride home." Santana replied, shaking her head.

"So do I." Blaine added.

Kurt hesitated, the raven closest to him noticing and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Would you rather come stay at mine tonight?" he asked softly, keeping his voice low so the others couldn't hear. The blond hesitated before nodding. Blaine nodded in response and looked to Carole. "I'll take care of him." he promised.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The ride to Blaine's had been quiet for the most part. It had begun to rain, the droplets slowly forming ice on the power lines and trees. It would be pretty in the morning, the ice forming deadly ice bombs if they managed to break free of their stationary bonds.

About ten minutes from Blaine's house, Kurt finally spoke up.

"You sure your parents will be ok with this?"

The raven glanced at the blond and shrugged. "I don't really care to be honest... they pretty much ignore me unless they find something wrong or they find it important for me to make an appearance for a possible 'engagement'..."

"That's bullshit..." Kurt growled. The sudden flare of anger surprised Blaine and he glanced at Kurt once more. He needed to choose his words carefully.

"... It's how I was raised... my parents don't care enough. Cooper's the only one I can even remotely rely on, but... he's got his own family."

"... My dad and I used to be close..." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded, making sure to discreetly pass his house and keep driving so he and Kurt could talk a bit longer without prying ears. "We used to work together in the shop in the summer... we used to have weekly nights set aside for our shows. We'd watch Project Runway and talk about the clothes and then we'd watch Deadliest Catch... We stopped that when he met Cassandra..."

"...A lot changed?"

Kurt nodded. "She moved in and popped out her bastard daughter... she took over my dad's life and forced a wedge between he and I... I didn't trust her and then..." he swallowed and shook his head. "She just... she did everything she could to push me further and further from my dad and he didn't even see it... he just listened to her and ignored the fact that I was trying to get his attention... I was trying to get him to hear me... but he didn't notice..."

"...You fight a lot?"

"Towards the end, yeah... fuck I wasn't even angry then! I just felt like... like I wasn't enough for him to care about... and now... now I'm so fucking angry I don't even know what to do with it anymore!" Kurt sobbed, curling into his own embrace as he hugged his arms to his shaking torso. "I'm so angry... he left me... he left me when he promised he never would!"

Blaine's gaze softened and he couldn't help but reach out and take Kurt's hand, pulling into the driveway and putting the car in park. "...You probably won't believe me... But I'll be damned if I'm leaving you... I'm always here, Kurt... always... You call me and I'll be here... as whatever you need me to be..."

Blue eyes lifted to study the other for a moment, letting the thought sink in. Tears brimmed his eyes, the dull lights from the house reflecting off the glassy surface and giving them an ethereal glow.

Blaine wasn't sure who moved first, but they met in the middle, their lips pressing together in their first real kiss. It was sweet, chaste, and comforting. The taste of salty tears tainted it as a few escaped the confines of Kurt's control. It lasted only a second, both pulling back and Kurt sniffling softly.

"...Hold me... please..."

"All night long..."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have the latest chapter. Also, anger and acceptance will be covered in later chapters. Maybe even beginning next chap. We'll see how things pan out.<strong>

**Reviews!**

**jimmy-barnes-13: Thank you! ^^ I'm glad you like it!**

**Another-lost-soul: ... please don't kill me... But yes, the duet between Kurt and Santana was too good to just do a snippet of. As for the Burt thing... well... as previously stated... please don't kill me... IT WAS A NECESSARY DEATH! TT^TT**

**KlaineKidPotter: I love your name! Tis aweseomsauce! Like Redvines! Anyway... Yes, Blaine was one of those where I was stuck between Panic! and Fall Out Boy. His voice is perfect for them! Hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapters!**

**Mary Peguero: That's a lot of fucks. Sounds kinda like my thought process when I realize I have to update and I haven't finished a chapter... Yes, she needed to get out of there. And he was such a minor problem, killing him off was like flicking a domino over. Except without the searing pain in your finger tip. And those three make the perfect trio for trouble. Specially if you add in Brit Brit. As for the wolves.. all will be explained in due time. ^^ The rest of the Glee members are normal. I will give you that.**

**MNHummel: Did this chapter live up to the last one's reaction? Hope so.. Exactly! Loathing is perfect for them! Rachel just needs a blond wig. Blaine and Brit, the two B's! XD And yes, Puck is finally getting some love life action. But at what cost? Yes the whole thing with Kurt and Santana, and Blaine eventually, was something I'd been aiming for. It's a perfect example of how lines of trust are shifting and certain people are being replaced as others move into their vacated roles. Ah yes, the two of them together, the ultimate bitch machine. I feel like I should start naming the wolf in reviews... dunno why. Maybe I'll call him Bill... Yes.. Kurt and Burt... I LOVE BURT! TT^TT I'm gonna hate myself for a long time for what's gonna go down soon...**

**Well... there's the chapter. Hopefully I'll see you all next week! if not, anonymous readers, please leave reviews! I will give you a chapter soon as possible! LOVES!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed/alerted/favorited!**


	19. 18 Innocence

**Well then, I actually managed to post something this weekend. It's a bit short, but I thought we could do with something a bit.. well... sweet considering the last two chapters have been pretty brutal to our dear Kurt. Think of this as a small reprieve. The plot will thicken in the next chapter. I promise.**

**Also! Who wants an FMA/Glee fic? Still waiting to see if anyone's interested.**

**Please read the AN at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Eighteenth**

**Innocence**

Blaine Anderson had never slept so well in his life. Never in any memory could he recall ever feeling this content and relaxed. He hadn't done anything different in his morning routine, but he knew what the difference was, and he wasn't sure if it worried him or not. The difference was the blond curled into his arm, sleeping peacefully with his head resting on Blaine's chest. It was perfect. When it really shouldn't have been. The skin and body in his arms was too cold. The teen felt colder than the grave, ice forming at Blaine's fingertips as he trailed them along the blond's spine. His breathing was too deep, cold air puffing back to ghost along Blaine's skin.

The raven shifted his free arm, lifting it to gently brush Kurt's bangs aside so he could see the pale face hidden by the golden locks. Kurt's expression while he slept was peaceful, contrasting the usually aloof and sarcastic mask he usually wore while awake. It gave an element of missing innocence to the blond. It only made Blaine's heart swell and strengthened the growing urge to protect him. And he would do it or die trying.

The sudden shrill sound of a cell phone cut the air and Blaine jumped. Quickly, he looked to Kurt to find the blond had merely twitched, frowning in his sleep, but stirring no further. Relaxing a bit, Blaine reached out and snagged the phone, finding it to be Kurt's. He hesitated, almost unsure if he should answer it.

I don't want to disturb him, he needs the rest... fine. I'll see who it is and if I find it to be private I'll hit ignore...

He sighed and glanced at the caller I.D., frowning as he saw Puck's name flash across the screen. A sudden wave of white hot anger rushed through him, his skin heating up suddenly. Accompanied by the hiss of steam, Kurt gasped and sat up suddenly, pulling away from the touch and pressing a hand to his cheek. Blaine dropped the phone to the floor in shock and scrambled to sit up as well, worried he'd hurt the blond somehow.

"Kurt? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

The blond just shook his head, feeling his cheek and relaxing. "Your skin got really hot... like I'd touched a hot stove top on high." He explained, locking gazes with Blaine. The raven's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine. See?" Kurt reassured him, showing him his cheek. There was no damage done at all. "No harm. It just startled me is all. Didn't hurt at all, actually."

Blaine frowned and tilted his head a bit, letting the words really sink in. "Could... it be because your core body temp changed and dropped so low? I mean, I slept with you in my arms all night with the windows wide open and I still kicked off the comforter. I only do that when I get too hot..."

Kurt glanced around the room, gauging the temp and shrugging. "Could be..." he hesitated for a moment, almost as if debating with himself before he spoke again. "...Thank you... by the way... for letting me stay here. And... sharing your bed. You really didn't have to. I would have been fine on the-"

"It's fine, Kurt. I wanted to..."

The blond looked him over a moment before slowly nodding, almost as if afraid this was all in his head. "Still... thank you..."

"Anytime..." Blaine replied, smiling softly. He glanced at the clock, glad it was a Saturday morning. At least this way they could take the day slow and Kurt could avoid his home and unwanted attention if he wanted. The raven smiled a bit as he studied the image of Kurt in his clothes. He may have been shorter than the blond, but he was also stockier. His shirt was rather large on the scrawny teen, the cloth hanging loosely off his shoulders and delicately exposing one smooth cream colored shoulder from the neck. His sleep pants, normally form fitting and long enough to trip him, were baggy on Kurt's hips, riding low enough to expose the V of his hips.

"...Like what you see?" Kurt's voice cut into Blaine's thoughts and the raven blushed, lifting his hazel gaze to the other guiltily. Instead of a scowl, he met smiling blue eyes. "It's alright to want someone, Blaine... even if it is just to share a moment of contact..." he stated softly, reaching out and running lithe fingers through the mess of curls atop Blaine's head.

The raven hummed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. His body wanted Kurt. His heart wanted to hold and protect Kurt. He wanted Kurt by his side, not as some cheep fuck, but as an equal and other half of one whole. It was frightening how fast he had fallen for the blond. And now that he knew what was happening, he didn't want it to change.

"Kurt..."

"Yes?"

Hazel eyes opened and locked onto curious blue. Taking a steadying breath, Blaine shifted ever so slightly closer. "I... Would... I want to take you out on a proper date... would... would you let me?"

The blond was silent, his mouth hanging open slightly as he looked the other over. A date? With Blaine? A real date? When was the last time he was ever on a real date? Never.. Not even Puck had taken him out on a real date. It had always been more a customary movie where they could feel one another up before the actual sex. He'd never actually been on a date. But was he even worth it?

As if reading his mind, Blaine shifted closer and took Kurt's hands in his. "Please? Just... just one. If you don't like it or it doesn't work out, we can forget it ever happened and go back to being just friends..."

Taking a moment to think this over, Kurt shifted a little nervously. Just one? Like a test run? And if he didn't like it they could forget it ever happened. Blaine had even said so. And if he did like it? Kurt mentally slapped himself and decided to deal with that bridge when and if he reached it. "...Alright..."

"Really?" Blaine asked, perking up a bit, almost as if shocked but grinning happily. Kurt couldn't hide the smile forming on his lips.

"Really... when were you thinking?"

"Is... tonight alright? We could... go out and have dinner and then... I don't know... um... I'll think of something." he promised, offering a lop sided grin. Kurt chuckled and nodded.

"Alright... what time?"

"Six?"

"Six is perfect..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kurt knew he was in serious trouble when he got home later that afternoon. He could hear Cassandra in the kitchen and the second the door clicked shut, her humming stopped. He knew he should have just turned right around and left right then and there, but he didn't. He couldn't. Instead, he faced the woman, holding his tongue and letting her drag him down the stairs to his room.

He waited an hour until he heard her leave before he picked himself up and cleaned up. Washing the fluids from his skin was the easy part. Washing the sheets was simple. It was the feeling that hung around and lingered that would never go away.

Stepping out of the shower, Kurt paused as his phone lit up, dancing across the counter in his bathroom as the device vibrated. He tilted his head and snagged it, finding a text message lit up on the screen.

To: Kurt

From: Finn

Grp mtng 2mrw noon Mom sez bring dish 2 share

Sighing, Kurt shook his head and quickly tapped out a response before hitting send. He should have known Finn Hudson would be one of those texters.

To: Finn

From: Kurt

I will be there. How does fruit salad sound? And proper grammar is possible to text. Give it a try sometime?

Glancing at the time, Kurt sighed and shifted uneasily. He'd spent most his day cleaning up and it was already an hour from the time Blaine would be showing up to pick him up for their date.

He paused at this, tilting his head a bit and smiling. A date. An honest to god date. It was something Kurt used to dream about having before he gave up on the notion of love completely. He'd spent so many months convincing himself that there was no prince charming out there for him. That there was no knight on a white horse to come sweep him off his feet. And yet everyday he spent around Blaine was another day that he was seeing more and more of his old self. It both pleased and frightened him.

Shaking his head, he turned off his bathroom light and went to get ready.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blaine Anderson was a nervous wreck. Nothing but nerves and energy, the teen now sat in his car eying up the Hummel household. A mere twenty steps and a wooden door stood between him and Kurt. He'd been fine and calm until he'd arrived at the house. Upon parking in the driveway, Blaine's nervousness finally took a death grip on him and it wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Swallowing, he cut the engine and got out. Kurt had assured him that Cassandra would be out when he arrived to pick up the blond, and so far only Kurt's lights seemed to be on in the house. This reassured him enough to finally haul his ass from the car and up the main steps to the door.

Lights were turned on and off as Blaine tracked the movement of Kurt through the house, the doorbell still echoing softly within the walls. He shifted from one foot to the other, the door opening seconds later to reveal said blond.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened slightly. Before him stood Kurt, the blond dressed in a tight fitting red v-neck shirt. Black leather pants hugged his hips, the bottoms tucked into a pair of black and white boots. Over his shoulders, his white leather jacket rested, covering him from the chilled evening air.

Nervously, Kurt shifted and lifted his gaze to Blaine. A slow, nervous smile formed and Blaine snapped back from his gawking daze. He grinned.

"Hi..." he greeted, his voice coming out a bit more breathy than intended. Kurt blinked before smiling a bit more, chuckling softly.

"Hey yourself..." Kurt replied, his voice a soft purr.

Clearing hi throat, Blaine offered an arm, a playful look being cast in Kurt's direction. Smiling wider, Kurt looped arms with Blaine.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The stars were beautiful, a speckled blanket covering the sky that danced and sparkled overhead. It was a mystery and a world of dreams just out of reach. It was a place the Kurt often found himself looking to for answers, wondering which one his mother was and now which was his father.

Beneath he and Blaine, the grass was surprisingly soft. The dull green blades of spring tickled the back of his neck and ears with every soft gust of wind that passed through them.

It was peace, the sounds of life slowly surrounding them in the peaceful air outside of Lima. And, side by side, the two teens were a part of this magical moment.

"I've always liked the stars... they're calming..." Blaine stated softly, catching Kurt's attention once more. Tilting his head, he looked to his left where the shorter boy was laid out on his back.

"...I used to lay out under the stars every night during the summer... wondering which one my mother was using to watch over me..." Kurt whispered, turning his gaze back to the sky. "It was stupid, I know... but I still sometimes have that thought, you know?"

The rustle of grass sounded and seconds later a hand gently gripped his own. He blinked and glanced down where their hands were joined. Lifting his gaze once more, he came eye to eye with Blaine.

"It's not stupid... it's innocent and beautiful..." Blaine stated softly.

Slowly, Kurt relaxed and laced their fingers together. "...Thank you... for tonight..."

An easy smile took place on Blaine's lips and his eyes danced with the burning light of the stars. It almost put the night sky to shame. "Of course... you're worth it... and so much more, Kurt..." He gave their joined hands a soft squeeze.

Kurt hummed, hesitating as Blaine gently tugged him closer. Giving in, he shifted closer and curled into Blaine, his head pillowed on his chest and an arm wrapped securely around his own waist. They fit together just like two puzzle pieces. For the first time in his life, he felt safe. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he could regain some of that innocence he had lost. For the first time since his mother's death, he felt like himself. He felt human. He felt loved. He felt wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww... A sweet chapter. I guess we could call it that, except for Cassandra. But yeah, a bit of Klaine fluff.<strong>

**Reviews:**

**Randon Trbetr: A door, huh? Now that's an idea.**

**Another-lost-soul: Thank you. Thank you. I pride myself on this sort of thing. Heads up, there's plenty more hurt coming our way.**

**StormsinNeverland: Ah yes, I expected the anger from at least someone. Means I did the chapter correctly. Yes, the bathtub bit had a reason, that and it gave us a little glimpse of how fragile Kurt's psyche is at the moment. As for Puck, he'll be dealt with.**

**Nekoxion9: Yes! Harry Potter reference!**

**Mary Peguero: I honestly think that would be one of the hardest 911 calls to ever make. And, so far, it's been the hardest scene for me to write. As much as I love Puck, he does have a somewhat one track mind. And Blaine is always there ^^ He's so loyal. Cassandra will get what she deserves. Patience young grasshopper. It was a necessary death. It'll all add up in the end and make sense. Though I did die a little on the inside having to do so. Karofsky only played a very small part in it. Basically the straw that broke the camel's back. Yay for Carole and her mothering instincts? And it's Santana, she has to give them shit ^^ For the vapor thing, that's actually something that will happen eventually. Not quite yet, but keep your eyes open for it. Rachel will appear in the next part.**

**Alright, so there's a poll going up on my profile for something in this story. Well, two something's. I need votes! Please!**

**Thanks to those that reviewed/favorited/alerted!**


	20. 19 Truth 1

**Well then... this chapter's a bit short, but the plot thickens. And it leaves me in the perfect spot for the next update. I'm sorry it's so short, but I've been busy. x.x**

**I mostly finished moving and then just today, I picked up a new cat. His name is Norm, but I call him Potter. He's such a Gryffindor it's adorable.**

**But anyway, here's the newest update. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the Nineteenth**

**Truth 1**

Rachel Berry was usually considered to be over dramatic and somewhat annoying. However, annoying or not, nothing compared to the ruckus going on around her.

It had all started around an hour ago when everyone was to arrive at Finn's for the meeting. It had been going fine, Santana showing up right after Rachel and Puck trailing behind only a few minutes. Finn had greeted them each separately, ushering them into the main living room where they were able to say hello to Carole. From there, they talked a bit, catching up while they waited on the last two people. It was when Blaine and Kurt arrived together that things started to go downhill...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"I was wondering when you two would get here." Finn laughed, holding the door opened for the two. Blaine offered a smile of thanks, Kurt merely nodding in greeting as they stepped through into the house._

_Rachel had looked up and blinked, eyes widening as she spotted their clasped hands. "Omg... are you two dating?" she cried, shocked. All eyes in the room, if they hadn't been already, looked to the two. It was silent a moment, Kurt leveling a mildly annoyed glare on the girl and Blaine turning a lovely scarlet._

_"What... the fuck!" Puck snapped, getting to his feet and snarling. He took hurried steps over to the two, grabbing Blaine by the shirt and pulling him towards himself. "The hell, Kurt! Him? Him of all people?" He snapped._

_Blaine gasped in shock, flinching away from the taller male. He really wasn't one for violence if he could avoid it. In retrospect, he really hadn't been able to get away from it ever since he met this group of people._

_"Damn it, Puck! Get your hands off of him!" Kurt snarled, shoving the taller male back and getting between Blaine and Puck. The blond got right in the other's face, baring his teeth warningly._

_Puck blinked and stumbled back a few steps in mild shock. "The hell?"_

_"What right do you have to question my decisions? Damn it, Puck! Get the hell out of my face!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had only gone downhill from there. Currently, a large argument had broken out between the three. Santana had jumped in a short time ago as well, putting herself at Kurt's side in protecting Blaine from Puck. All Rachel and Finn could do was gawk.

"He's not good enough for you! What the hell can he do to protect you?"

"I don't need to be protected, you ass hole! Instead, I need someone that actually answers their goddamned phone when my only parent dies!"

The room fell dead silent, Kurt breathing heavily, his eyes rimmed in red slightly as he fought back tears of frustration and fatigue. He was so fucking tired of this shit. It was always the same.

"I'm tired of you being there when it's fucking convenient for you! Besides! Didn't you ignore your phone so you could fuck Quinn?" Puck's eyes widened and Kurt snorted. "Yeah! I know! Really, it didn't shock me as much as you might think it would. So you know what? Get over it! You're not the center of my world! Get over it and go fuck Quinn some more!"

"Wait... what?" Finn asked, gaze narrowing as he looked to Puck. "You slept with Quinn? Again?" He demanded, advancing from the sidelines to Puck.

The mohawked teen paled, eyes widening. He took a rushed step backwards only to have Finn grab him and bring his fist into the other's jaw.

"FINN HUDSON!" Carole's voice sounded, snapping the six teens out of their shocked stares and over to the woman. She stood, hands on her hips and jaw set. "That was uncalled for! All of you! Sit down!"

Silently, Finn let Puck go, roughly shoving him into the house and slamming the door shut. Finn took a seat on the couch, Rachel on the other end. Santana sat on the floor beside Blaine and Kurt, the two sitting curled into one another. Puck took the lone chair, nursing his wounded jaw.

"Are we all settled now?" she asked, frowning. All six nodded. She sighed and relaxed a little. "Good... Now. I got a response from my friend, the one I had run the drug tests. He's still looking, but he's found and confirmed that the mutations in your body are... as he put it... mutating constantly."

"Wait.. so... we're even more freaks now then we were two days ago?" Santana asked, frowning a bit.

Carole shook her head. "No. It's more like you're abilities are changing... improving?" she guessed. A frown formed on her face and she sighed, sitting down on the other chair. "He also referred to it being... sentient almost? Or at least like it was a living organism that was intelligent enough to know which genetic codes to target..."

"It's a parasite?" Rachel squeaked, her eyes widening drastically to an almost comical size. Kurt had to fight to not roll his eyes.

"A symbiotic one, maybe? All I know is it's helping you... at least we think it is..." Carole added, her brow creasing at the center.

"Well gee... now I feel so much better..." Puck muttered, wincing slightly as he talked. Finn shot the teen a look, growling softly.

"Either way..." Carole interrupted, her voice gaining slightly more volume to stop the fight before it started back up. "I think we can all agree that learning to try and have some control over them is important..." She looked them all over for a moment longer. "I think we'll meet here again next weekend, same time on Sunday. I should have more information by then and we should have an idea on how to approach trying to get a bit of control."

The second she had been done talking, the group dispersed. Puck had run from the house as fast as he could, wanting to avoid another confrontation as long as he could. Santana had left a few minutes later, deciding it best to just take the time and go see Brittany, whom she had begun to get closer to. Rachel opted to go home as well, spend the time with her fathers.

Kurt shifted a bit as he glanced to Blaine. He really shouldn't be doing this. "...Blaine... would... would you like to come back to my place for while?" he asked softly.

The raven paused and looked to the blond, tilting his head a bit. "You sure?"

"Yeah... I mean no one's home at mine and I know your parents aren't expecting you for a while..." Kurt trailed off lamely, fidgeting. Blaine studied him a moment before smiling.

"I'd love to..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Moaning, Blaine shifted slightly above Kurt, deepening the kiss they were engaged in and tilting his head a bit to get a better angle. Fingers tangled in his hair, gently tugging at the mess of curls. Soft smacking noises teased the edge of his hearing as their lips moved with one another's.

"Mmmm... Kurt.." Blaine gasped, managing to suck in a lungful of air as Kurt moved his lips to the raven's neck, nipping and sucking here and there. He scrapped his teeth over the vein and Blaine shuddered, a moan ripping from his throat. "Fuck... Kurt... that's-"

"Kurt!"

The blond froze, eyes widening. "Shit..." he hissed, sitting up and scrambling to his feet. "Go... hide in the closet..." he urged, gently nudging Blaine in the direction.

"Wh-what? Kurt what's-"

"Please, Blaine..." Kurt begged, his eyes wide and panicked. Swallowing a bit of unease, Blaine nodded and hurried to the folding doors. He slipped inside and shut them, watching out carefully through the slats.

It was silent a moment as Kurt quickly rid of any signs that Blaine was there. It was as he was shoving Blaine's shoes under the bed that the door opened and Cassandra hurried down the stairs. There was a mean fire in her eyes and Kurt flinched back. It took all Blaine had not to growl.

"There you are."

"What do you want, Cassandra?" Kurt growled, glaring at the woman. She smirked and stepped over, running a hand along his cheek.

"I think you know.." she purred, caressing his cheek a moment before slapping him. He gasped in shock and stumbled back, tripping on the bed and landing on his back. Cassandra smirked and shifted, straddling him and keeping him pinned. "Perfect... you're so eager..." she purred, trailing her hand along Kurt's chest.

Blaine's eyes widened and all he could do was sit there and watch, silent as he witnessed the next hour of torture. She was violating him and he couldn't do anything but watch and try to block at Kurt's pleas, his screams of pain and agony. He felt sick, shock keeping him in place. Was this really what he went through on a regular basis?

It was silent a long time after she left, just the soft whimpers of Kurt echoing in the room. Blaine tried his hardest to find control of his body once more before he managed to stand. Slowly, he slid open the door and stepped out.

Kurt lay curled up on the bed, shoulders shaking and his body shuddering. Bruises were only beginning to blossom over his torso and a few shallow cuts had begun to slowly seep. Fluids covered him, his hair matted with cum.

Swallowing, Blaine carefully removed his shirt and lifted Kurt into his arms. The blond struggled weakly before giving up and sinking into the embrace.

Making his way into Kurt's bathroom, he filled the tub and settled Kurt in. He dug out a washcloth and quickly wet it and added soap. Taking extreme care, he began to wash the blond, getting him clean and offering comfort.

A sob finally broke through Kurt's throat and he shifted, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

It was a sound that broke his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... Blaine knows now... what will happen next!<strong>

**Also, there is a poll up on my profile now. After this next chapter, it will be closed and a new one will have taken it's place, both for this story! Please vote!**

**Reviews!**

**MariaLovesKlaine: I'm glad you like it! ^^**

**MNHummel: I missed your reviews on the last chapter! Ah well, you have one now! ^^ Hope your travel was safe! As for Burt... it was needed for the story line. Ah yes, Kurt angst. We have plenty more on the way. And there's plenty more group interaction, once they all stop trying to kill one another. As for Kurt and Cassandra, his abilities are difficult to explain. Why they don't react to Cassandra will be covered in a few chapters as we learn more about just what is going on. As for the tattoo, it's up on my tumblr! ^^**

**Another-lost-soul: Good interesting?**

**Thatgirl95: lol, I'm glad you like this! It makes me really want to write more when I hear from readers that wait for updates!**

**Randon Trbetr: Hmm... I shall have to look into that. Yes, I was trying to find the best way to do Finn's text and then I crossed my eyes and was like, oh hey! That works!**

**Mary Peguero: Yay! And yes, Finn is... well... Finn! lol**

**That's it for this one! Tchao!**

**Thanks to those that reviewed/alerted/favorited!**


	21. 20 Trouble with Horses

**Alright... So it's been about 3 weeks since I was last supposed to update. I'm sorry. Shit kind of hit the fan and I didn't feel like writing anything remotely related to romance. I didn't want to taint Klaine with the fact that I'm pretty much breaking up with my girlfriend of 11 months. Yeah... anyway, this chapter's shorter than I planned but I really wanted this chapter up because of the long wait since the last one. The next one should be... interesting? I think?**

**Also! I highly recommend the fanfiction "Lessons In Being A Man" by Whatsername Lambert. It's on it's 26th chapter and it's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, but damn do I wish I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sing For The Moment<strong>

**Chapter the ****Twentieth**

**Trouble with Horses**

Kurt Hummel could have killed the next person to look at him funny. His blue eyes were narrowed in anger and his entire body language screamed for people to stay away from him. Why was he so angry? Well, see it all started Sunday evening. He and Blaine had been enjoying their time alone, when Cassandra had ruined it all. And Blaine had been there to witness it. Everything. The act itself to the breakdown afterward. Blaine had been there and held him. It was because of Blaine's comfort that the fight broke out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kurt... you need to report this..." Blaine finally spoke, breaking the silence around them. The blond stiffened, looking to the brunet and snapping out of his daze finally.

"No."

"What? Kurt..." Blaine tried once more, frowning a bit more. He felt sick. He was disgusted with Cassandra, but more so in himself. He'd froze. At the most important time in his and Kurt's relationship, he froze.

"No, Blaine. No." The blond shook his head and stood, moving away from the other teen.

Blaine flinched, ducking his head a bit before sighing. "Alright... I'm sorry... sorry. I won't bring it up again... Just..." he paused and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just... if you ever need me... Call. I'll be here and my door's... always open for you..."

Kurt turned his blue eyes on the other, the gaze narrowing. "Thanks, but I don't need your help..." he stated, tone icing over.

The shorter teen stood and frowned. "Kurt... please-"

"Get out."

"What?" Blaine took a step over and gently set a hand on Kurt's cheek, his skin heating up in frustration. His hand was met with ice, steam hissing and rising off the other's skin at the contact.

"Get. Out."

Wrenching his hand back, Blaine stepped away from the blond in shock. He felt like he'd been slapped. "Fine... my offer still stands." he added, grabbing his things and leaving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now it was Monday and all Kurt could do was hope to get through the week without incident. Of course, since when has that ever happened?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We!" Mr. Schue started, clapping his hands together and grinning. "Are going to camp!" He stated that Tuesday evening counseling session. Silence greeted him. "Well?" Sighing, he rolled his eyes playfully, his grin still in place. "Come on! It's a weekend long camp where we go horse back riding and spend the weekend with our counselor, working on trying to work out our emotions while caring for another creature."

"So... you're going to treat us like hardened criminals and try to rehabilitate us like they do with disabled children?" Santana asked, for once toning down her insults in her state of shock.

"Uh.. no... this is a chance for us to-"

"Work on our emotions. Yeah yeah we know." Kurt cut in, tone sharp as he frowned at the man before the group. "What we don't know is why you suddenly decided we needed to be treated like charity cases."

Mr. Schue sighed and shook his head. "That's far from the case. I thought it would be a perfect chance for you to feel good about yourselves..."

Rachel stood, brushing her skirt out to smooth. "Mr. Schue. I think this is a wonderful idea." she started, holding up a hand to silence the protests. "Besides, I for one would love the chance to go horse back riding. I haven't been since I was just a little girl."

"Right, well, Berry, you can just go ahead and go do that. While I take the time and go get between those shapely little thighs of my girlfriend's and make sure she forgets her own name with my tongue." Santana snapped, standing and making for the door.

"This is mandatory. If you don't show you'll find yourself in juvie..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The ranch was out in the middle of nowhere in the backwater woods. By the time they got to the place, it was dusk and all the six wanted to do was shower and sleep. Preferably at the same time. They didn't get the option, however, because Mr. Shcue ushered them off the bus and into a line.

"Alright! We have a very special counselor for our stay here. Make sure you respect him and listen to what he says. Now, give a warm welcome to actor Cooper Anderson."

Blaine stopped, eyes widening. "Shit..."

The man that stepped forward was grinning. His blue eyes sparkling with his charismatic smile. "Hello lost little souls..." he greeted, holding his arms open wide. "I'm sure you've all seen me before, but let me introduce myself. I am Cooper Anderson and I will be your counselor this week-... end..." his voice trailed off, gaze landing on familiar hazel eyes. He blinked a few times before grinning ear to ear and lunging forward. "Blaine! Little brother! How I've missed you!" he cried, wrapping his arms around the short teen and pulling him into a back cracking hug.

Finally, he set is brother down, ruffling the teen's hair and taking a better look at him. "What the hell are you going here?" he asked, laughing softly.

Blaine hesitated, cringing slightly. Why, of all people, did it have to be his brother? Of any "celebrity" that could take their group on as a charity case, it had to be Cooper fucking Anderson. Kurt wasn't talking to him. He was worried sick for his boyfriend- could he really even call him that after he'd failed to help him? And now he was being forced into a counseling camp with his narcissistic brother to try and rehabilitate them. His weekend had just gone from bad to worse.

"I..."

"Wait..." Cooper stopped and turned to Mr. Schue. "Isn't this the group of delinquents?"

Mr. Schue blinked and offered a sheepish smile. "We prefer to call it troubled young adults."

"Right..." Cooper hummed, nodding before rounding on Blaine. "What the hell did you do? And why didn't mom and dad call me?"

"Coop, look just let it go-"

"What did you do, Blaine?" Cooper snapped, gaze narrowing. The shorter brunet paused, blinking slightly in shock. He swallowed and shook his head.

"Coop... can we... talk about this later? It's late and we need to eat and sleep..." He finally stated, managing to bite back his unease on the subject.

"...Alright. Fine. But we're going to be talking in the morning." Cooper stated, pulling out a small pack of papers. "Here are your room assignments as well as chore lists and horse assignments."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana sighed, sinking lower into her bedsheets. She was cold despite the heavy duvet and the warm breeze coming in through the open window. The bed, despite being a twin, was too big, too empty. Over the last week she'd gotten so used to sleeping beside someone. Familiar blond hair flashed in her minds eye. A smile slowly formed and she buried her face deeper into her pillow.

Already she missed the wide smile of Brittany. The girl was a ray of sunshine in her dismal world of monochrome grays. She was such a happy person in contrast to Santana's own darkened mood. She was far from innocent. She didn't deserve someone as amazing as Brittany and yet she had her.

"You seem happy..." Rachel's voice cut in.

Blinking, the Latina lifted her gaze to her roommate. "Huh?"

"You look happy... a lot more than you did the week before..." The girl continued, smiling softly. Her brown eyes studied the girl lying before her, thinking. "Brittany... said you were having a rough time... and that she was helping you out..." she hesitated before sitting down on her own bed. "...Are you and Bri-"

"What's it to you?" Santana asked, cutting in and frowning.

Rachel just shrugged. "Honestly? I just... wanted to wish you two well. I know it's hard for same-sex couples here in Ohio... my dads get a lot of hate thrown at them every day... It's kinda nice to know that despite it all, there's still some that are willing to follow their hearts regardless... you know?"

Santana stayed silent, looking the girl over for a long moment. "...Yeah... I know... and we are... just... don't tell anyone yet, kay? We're kind of keeping it on the down-low for now..."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Of course. But if you two ever need anything, my house is always open to you both..."

"...Thanks, Berry..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The fuck did I have to get landed with you?" Puck groaned, slumping onto his bed and glaring at Finn directly across from him.

"Like I like this any better. At least it's better than having Kurt and Blaine in here. They're both kinda giving out the death vibes..." Finn sighed, resigned to his assignment and determined to make the best of this. Despite the giant elephant in the room.

Puck shifted around a bit, digging through his bag and quickly changing into something more comfortable. Finn glanced at him from the corner of his eye, thinking before sighing heavily.

"...You love Quinn... don't you?"

Puck paused and looked to the taller teen. "...Yeah... always have..."

"...She loves you too, you know... she just lies to herself and says it's me she loves..."

"...Finn?"

"Just... don't break her heart? Alright? Not like you did to Kurt... Give him up, Puck. She deserves nothing but your everything... Kurt's broken beyond repair. You had your shot, let someone else flounder in his broken world and focus on keeping Quinn's intact..."

Puck remained silent, studying his once close friend. Suddenly, Finn appeared older than his years, wiser beyond anyone Puck had ever taken advice from. He'd been forced to grow up and it was time Puck did the same.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The night had been awkward for Blaine. Kurt had been silent for most of it until the later hours when he'd finally gotten the other boy to talk. It had been a short lived conversation, but things were starting to get back to normal between the two. Or as normal as they could be after what Blaine had witnessed.

That morning, however, brought about new challenges. So far it seemed as if Cooper had forgotten his talk with his brother completely and currently had the six of them lined up in front of six horses.

"Now! How many of you have ever ridden a horse before?" Cooper asked, clapping his hands together. Nearby, one of the horses twitched and gave an annoyed wicker.

Silence and finally Kurt shrugged. "I used to ride when I was younger..."

"Alright, so that's one. Anyone else?" No one raised their hands. Cooper frowned and looked to Blaine. "Come on, little brother, I know for a fact you've been on a horse."

"Pony rides at the fair don't count, Cooper. And I know you've never ridden a day in your life." Blaine hissed back, crossing his arms. He was already in a foul mood, having had a hard time sleeping the night before.

Cooper just rolled his eyes. "I had to for a role recently. Anyway, we're privileged to have the one and only Mr. Barnes here today to give us a few tips on how to saddle a horse."

With that, a bearing elderly man stepped forward, tilting his cowboy hat to the group and spitting a bit of chewing tobacco to the ground. Kurt took a small step back in disgust.

"So... You wanna learn how ta saddle a horse..." The man started in a lazy growl, the drawl in his voice having faded over time. "Alright... first thing's first. Never surprise a horse from b'hind. It'll only end in pain and broken bones. Horses got a kick that can shatter ribs like a bowling ball meetin' crackers. Always approach from the front and slightly to the side. Remember, left is always right with horses. If yer gonna be goin' b'hind them, set a hand on its neck and slide it along the horse's body to let it know yer there. It won't kick you then."

The man paused in his rattling list to guide each of the teens over the front of the horses. There, on the picket was a saddle each, hung over the wooden beam the horses were tethered to. From left to right there were four stallions and two mares a little further down. The first was a white Andalusian stallion, his head held tall as he shifted slightly on his feet in mild boredom. To his left was a brown and dust colored Appaloosa stallion. The massive head was lowered, searching the ground for a clump of grass it may have missed. Continuing on there was a Buckskin beside a Cleveland Bay. The two mares were fidgeting slightly, the Australian Brumby gently butting the Rocky Mountain Horse with her muzzle.

"These here are going to be yer newest friends and closest companions for the weekend. Alright, when I call yer name, go to the horse I tell you and appraoch calmly, offerin' your hand and lettin' it smell you. After that, get acquainted with it, talk to it. Alright... From the right to left. With Hot Shot we've got a Finn Hudson. Noah Puckerman, you get Myst. Sheriff is partnered with Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson has Spartan. Rachel Berry has Queen and Santana Lopez has Athena." Mr. Barnes looked up from his list and lifted a brow. "What? Scared are you? Alright, who wants to be the brave one and show us all how it's done?"

Silence.

Sighing, Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped forward, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and making his way over to the Buckskin he'd been directed to.

"There we go. Nice and easy now, lad."

The blond ignored the man, slowing his approach as the horse's black tipped ears snapped forward and his attention trained on Kurt alone. Calmly, the teen held out a hand once he was close enough, waiting as the blackened muzzle reached forward. Nostrils flared for a few moments as the stallion studied the new scent. Seconds later, the velvety muzzle was nudging the hand, making the other stroke along the fine boned head. A small, easy smile formed on Kurt's lips.

"Howdy, Sheriff.." Kurt greeted, his voice soft as he continued to stroke the horse's snout, stepping over and running his other hand along the strong neck.

"See? That right there was perfect. Alright, all of you. Get over there and we're going to get started. You'll find a set of brushes in a bucket. Use the curry comb on the coat and then run it over once more with the softer brush. Get as much dust off of them as you can. Then we'll get to saddling..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"First thing's first. You wanna put yer saddle pad on." Mr. Barnes stated, lifting the pad and settling it onto the horses back, using the withers to eyeball where best to place it. He demonstrated this on his own horse, an aging Pinto named Buckeye that had seen better days.

He turned and waited for the rest of the group to mimic his actions, going to check that everyone had done so to his liking before he moved back and stepped over to his own saddle. "Now, yer gonna want everything to be up and outta yer way before you put the saddle up on the horse's back. So make sure everything's up and easily accessible for the time and then lift and place the saddle on the pad. "Make sure to do this gently so as not to cause the horse discomfort or cause any of the cinching to fall off the saddle seat."

Five managed to do this correctly, Rachel struggling slightly before she finally managed to do so. She grinned, stepping back slightly in triumph and patting the left side of the horse's neck happily. "There we go!"

"Alright, lower everything down so it's hanging on the sides of the horse and then we're gonna secure the front cinch. Remember, left is right on a horse." The man shifted and grabbed the front cinch, slowly showing them what to do as he walked them through it verbally. "Take the latigo and loop it through the cinch ring, then bring it back up and down through the D-ring on the front of the saddle. After that, we take the latigo back down and through the cinch ring again. Pull it so it's snug. We don't want it tightened completely yet because we're far from getting ready to get on. Besides, yer horse is likely holding air so as to keep it loose. Waiting to tighten it for riding will give us time to make sure it's breathed out."

He shifted around the saddle, going to check on the others as they walked through this step. Finn got mixed up a few times, as did Puck. Blaine quickly caught on and Kurt had done as directed with their instructor. Rachel was struggling a bit, Santana stepping over to help her once she'd done her own.

"After that we simply buckle and tighten the back cinch and then the breast collar. Both of which are pretty simple obviously." Mr. Barnes once more showed them how to do so and check their progress before stepping back to Buckeye. "By this time, the horse should be ready for the front cinch to be tightened and secured for riding. So just step back to where you were, tighten it again and check it over. If it looks secure enough, yer ready to ride." And with that, the man easily mounted his horse, stepping into the left stirrup and hoisting himself up and onto the saddle.

It seemed easy enough. After all, Kurt had made easy work of his and was now sitting pretty in his saddle. Blaine followed close behind with Santana and Rachel not far either. Even Puck managed. So, taking a steady breath, Finn did as instructed before grabbing hold of his saddle. Placing a foot in the stirrup, he hefted himself up. For a second, he was taller, seeing the back of the horse from above. The next, he was sprawled on the ground, the saddle he'd been holding onto hanging upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. Yay for horses? I know what's going to happen in this next chapter and to be honest, I'm really actually kind of excited to get it written.<strong>

**Also, I'm sorry if this format looks weird. The editor on was being fussy and I couldn't do shit to the original document I loaded so we're going to hope this works. Now! For Reviews!**

**JabbaWockyBaby: Wow, I'm really honored to hear that! I really hope you haven't lost interest due to the length between updates! But here's the latest one! Enjoy!**

**MNHummel: Lol, thank you! I will be sure to let Greg know he did an amazing job then! Yeah, a lot of people have been frustrated with the fact that Blaine froze. Honestly, he was too shocked to really let any thought of stopping it happen. It wasn't until after that he was able to think clearly and now he's beating himself up for it. And yes, Puck is going to be one of those that is a little unclear of where he lies. But we'll soon have that sorted.**

**Panicgirl77983: Yes, yes she is. And it's all part of the main plot too. Glad you like the story so far!**

**GridylowGleek: Wow... that was rather well thought out. As for why Kurt doesn't, rape isn't about sex or just humiliation. It's about fear and power. Kurt's scared of Cassandra. Scared to the point where, right now as he is, he's powerless against her because of his fear.**

**EmacKlaineLover: It's alright, I know what you mean. My Kindle Fire sucks when it comes to writing reviews as well, but it's so useful when reading fanfiction and I don't want to mess with the bulky laptop. As for Puck's reaction, Puck is a little confused on what exactly it is he feels for Kurt as well as Quinn.**

**luna13lovegood: I'm sorry but Kurt's gotta have a few more punches thrown at him before things ****can start to look up. But don't worry, Cassandra will get hers soon enough.**

**moonshoesklainer: Twitter, huh? It wouldn't have been on Spalding101's tweets would it? Cause that's me. If it wasn't well then, apparently this fic's made twitter status. I'm truly honored if that's the case. And I'm so glad you like this fic. Honestly, this story has become my "baby" so to speak. I have a very definite ending I'm going for with very specific events I want to touch on and the fact that people are so eager to join me on this journey is amazing.**

**silverurn: Not quite yet, sorry**

**NikiGrace: Why thank you!**

**undaunted scholar: Well, the follow up took a while. Sorry about that. However, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Really, it was difficult to write because it was someone actually witnessing it instead of just Kurt getting lost inside his own head. There's going to be a bit more to play on that thread of the story so keep an eye out for it.**

**Thatgirl95: Yes, Blaine will forever never be able to forget that moment in his life. However, he's there for Kurt... even if Kurt's being difficult.**

**Randon Trbetr: I like pineapples! Though... I don't know what I'd do with a castle... maybe recreate my favorite scenes from Harry Potter?**

**Mary Peguero: For Kurt's ability, it only kicks in when he's about to die. Kind of like it's keeping it's host alive so it too can survive. As for Blaine, it had to be done and that was the only way I could find to break it to him. Believe me, it hasn't sunk in fully and it's going to very soon. As for Puck... yes. Yes he did deserve that. For the change in style it was necessary because I had major events to knock out of the way. I'll be going back and forth between the original and the more recent styles every now and then. For the poll, I fixed it. It should be up on my profile now.**

**Wow... x.x so many reviews... I don't think I should make another break like this for a long time... or ever. So yeah... next Saturday... new chapter? And finals are finally coming up after this next week so then classes will be done. Yay! Anyway...**

**Thanks to those that reviwed/alerted/favorited!**


	22. Author Note

TO MY DEAR READERS:

I am currently experiencing issues with my laptop. It's no loner connecting to the internet even when I have it plugged in directly to the router. I don't have the money to get it looked at so I'm stuck slowly typing chapters out on my laptop and then save them onto a USB.

My roommate has been kind enough to allow me to use her laptop to post chapters when I get them finished. This means I'll be able to post it'll just take longer than planned. I know this story hasn't been updated in a long time and I really apologize. I have been working on the next chapter and will replace this author's note with the new chapter once it's done.

In the mean time, please be patient with me and I hope you all keep reading the chapters when I put them up.

As well, I will be posting a new story for those of you that are interested. I'm hoping to update this as often as SFTM.

Sorry for the inconvenience and the wait. I promise, I am still working on them.

-Amy

(AAJ Edward)


	23. Author Note 2 and News Update Chapter 21

OK! So! I know a lot of you have been waiting for an update on this for a while. I am so sorry it's been inactive! HOWEVER! I am going to be moving this story to a new account on . I can do more with the fic and I can fix it up as I repost it up there.

I am so sorry for the wait. The next chapter is in the works. I've had some horrible writer's block. Everything else is planned for the last chapters, it's just the current chapter I'm on that I've been having a lot of trouble with. I am so sorry and thank you so much for your patience.

If you still wish to read this fic, my username on AO3 is FullmetalFlameElric OR TheRighteousMan.

As said before, I will be fixing up and moving this fic over to that account and will be updating it there as well. It might take a bit more time, but I plan to do that this weekend after I get done with work tomorrow.

Thank you so much for your support and I hope you'll all hold on just a little bit longer for the next chapter, because I really want to see this one through to the end.

Sorry again and thank you!

-AAJ Edward


End file.
